Coming home
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Haley Reed and Matt Casey are best friends and she's been living in New York for the past few years. She finally decides to come back home after a failed relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING execpt for my imagination. Everything else belongs to NBC and Dick Wolf

a/n: I'm very old to the process of reading AMAZING stories on this site but I am very new to the process of writing so please bare with me. I'm not completely sure where this story is heading but I normally go with where my imagination takes me so I hope you enjoy. It will be a multi chapter story but nothing is maped out.

The only thing is that Shay is still alive and Dawson is still PIC. I don't know if Brett will be included at some point though.

* * *

><p>Chapter one : Coming home<p>

**Haley's POV**

Chicago, the windy city was my home. I was born and raised here and for as long as I could remember, my best friend was Matthew Casey. He lived right next door to me and we shared the same passion growing up, to become firefighters. We went though the academy together and I was proud to say that I was one of the few female firefighters to graduate. Then, two years ago, i followed my heart all the way to New York city where my boyfriend Tyler was and joined the NYFD. I often spoke with Matt via phone, text or Skype because I would never be able to survive without the sound of his voice. Then, my heart no longer gave me a reason to be in New York so I spoke with my mother about coming back home. I looked into getting transfered to the CFD and after some snooping around, I managed to find out that there was an open spot on truck 81 at firehouse 51, Matt's house. After a brief conversation with chief Boden, I convinced him to keep my identity a secret from Matt so I could surprise him. The last time we spoke, I had told him of my desire to move back home but nothing had been decided at that time.

Early saturday morning, i woke up and packed my SUV with the five boxes of my belongings and got at the wheel to start the eleven hour something minutes drive back home. My mom had found me an apparment a few minutes from the firehouse and moved my bed so I could have something to crash on when I got there later today. I had no intention of making any unnecessary stops on my way because I wanted to get home sooner rather than later. As soon as i made it to the city limits, an invisible weight i was carrying just lifted itself from my shoulders. I was finally home! I made a quick stop to my parents house to retrieve the keys to my new space before heading there and get a good night sleep. Needless to say, i was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The sun coming through my blindless window woke me up rather early but then again, I would take that opportunity to get some breakfast because I had asked my parents to purchase the furniture I had found online and the guys were scheduled to be here around nine. I would have to make quick of placing everything today because my first shift was already tomorrow morning and I didn't want to be in a messy appartment. I quickly made my way to the diner at the corner of my street and grabbed a breakfast to go and headed back home. The doorbell rang at nine sharp and the guys proceeded in putting the various furniture pieces in their respective rooms while I finished my food. And just as soon as they left, my first official visitors made their appearance.

"Mom, dad!" I was happy to see them because they would be the only interraction with peole I would have all day since I wanted to make my return a surprise.

"Hi sweety, we wanted to come help you get settled in betore you start shift tomorrow."

"Awww thanks mom." I hugged her and hugged my dad after.

He placed his hand on my cheek. " It's so good to finally have you back home. We've all missed you so much"

"I missed you too pop." I had teary eyes at this point. I didn't know it would make me feel like this. I wiped my eyes and we proceeded in putting everything in its place. My dad hooked the washer and dryer as well as making sure the fridge and stove were connected properly while my mother and I took care ofnthe more girly stuff like fixing up my bedroom and the living room so I could connect my brand new tv. It took us about three hours to get everything in it's right place. While my dad was busy putting up shelves in the pantry while I went to the store with my mom to fill up my empty fridge. We came back about an hour later with everything I needed to get started. I gave my dad a beer, which he happily accepted and made his way to the balcony to take in some fresh air while my mom and I were busy getting lunch ready.

"So your first shift is tomorrow?"

"Yeah, brigt and early at eight."

"And Matt still doesn't know your in town and that you'll be working under him on truck?"

I smiled because my plan was so brilliant. "He knows nothing and when I spoke with chief Boden, he agreed to keep it a secret until I showed up in the morning."

"He'll be so happy that your back. He's missed you you know?"

"I've missed him too. I missed having my best friend around me like before. He told me he's gotten engaged to Gabby, I thing it's great." I finished making the sandwiches while my mom put the lasagna in the oven and brought them over to the kitchen table when we were done. We chitchatted some more before my parents left tomlet me relax and get a second good night sleep before my shift tomorrow. I took the lasagna out maybe an hour after my parents had left and plopped down in front of the television for the rest of the afternoon. After supper, i took a relaxing bath with music and went to bed at nine, which was early for my standards but I needed to be ready for tomorrow. I got a text from Matt saying he missed our talk today since he thought I was supposed to be on shift in New York but he'd have one hell of a surprise in the morning.

My alarm went off at six and I did my morning routine before leaving for the firehouse at 7:00. I didn't want to be late and I wanted to have time to meet with chief Boden and get situated befor shift started. I knew Matt would already be there when I arrived because that is just how he was. As predicted, when I parked my car, I saw his beige pick-up truck with his contruction compagny logo that said M. Casey construction on the side. God I missed this place. I crossed the street and saw him on the apparatus floor his back facing me, perfect.

"Good morning lieutenant." I said with a smile plastered on my face.

**Matt's** **POV**

"Good morning lieutenant." That voice, I could recognise that voice anywhere.

tbc..

* * *

><p>an sooooo, here is my first ever fanfic chapter. Hope you liked it and please tell me what you think because i'm nervous a little bit about sharing a story with people. And thanks to Jscat2 and MiladyTwenty9 for giving me the confidence to write this and share it with you guys.

Now like I said I don't know where this is going so it might take a little bit to post each chapter but I'll try to update regularly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: ok someone pointed out to, well more like wondered if my character was Hallie, Matt's dead fiancée and the answer: no. Haley is Matt's best friend and unless it goes with the story, Hallie Thomas will not be mentioned in it.

Thanks to everyone for your positive reviews and those who are following this story. It means a lot to me since this is my first story.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except my imagination.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Surprise<p>

**Matt's POV**

**I** couldn't believe my ears but I could recognize that voice even in a crowded room so I turned around and offered our visitor a smile.

"Hales! What are you doing here? You never told me you were coming in town this week."

"That is because I wanted to surprise you."

"Well mission accomplished. Come here." I bridged the gap between us and engulfed her in a hug. "I've missed you so much. How long are you in town?" I pulled away from her and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in the house.

"I am not sure yet."

"Come on, i'll introduce you to everyone, they're pretty much all here already."

"Lead the way." I lead her towards my office so she could drop off her bag before giving her the tour. Introductions would come at a later time since not everyone was there. The only person we really met along the way was Chief Boden.

"Casey." Chief acknowledged me and looked at Haley with a smile.

"Chief, i'd like you to meet Haley, my best friend. She's in town for." I turned to her so she could clarify for me.

"I'm not sure yet. It's nice to meet you chief." She extended her hand for him to shake.

"A firm handshake, I like that. It's nice to meet you Haley. I'll see you in the briefing room in 15 minutes lieutenant."

"Yes sir." i spent the next ten minutes with her and then was forced to leave her with a promise that we'd meet at Molly's for a beer with the rest of 51 after shift.

"Is it ok if I use the bathroom? I'll show myself out after."

"Yeah that's fine, I'll see you after shift Hales." I hugged her one last time before heading to the briefing room.

**Haley's POV**

I had to find an excuse to get out of there so I could fully achieve my surprise so I asked to use the ladies room before leaving. As I made my way there, I saw the rest of the house go in the direction of the briefing room. When I was sure everyone was in that room, I positioned myself out of view from everyone except chief Boden And waited for him to give me a sign.

"Ok everyone, one final announcement I would like to make. As you all know, there is a place on truck that has yet to be filled by anyone. Normally lieutenant Casey should have been informed about our newest addition but it was a matter that needed to be resolved quickly so I would like you to welcome Haley Reed as our new firefighter on truck 81." That was my cue to come in. Everyone was looking my way welcoming me to 51 but Matt's expression was priceless. My surprise was a complete success.

"Finally a new girl in the house!" Exclaimed a blonde paramedic in the back as everyone started laughing.

"Meeting ajourned. Reed, i'd like to see you in my office before you go change for shift."

"Yes chief." I followed behind him before Matt could say anything to me but i knew he would be waiting for me right outside the office. I walked in behind Boden and closed the door.

"Sit down." He pointed the chair in front of his desk. "I just need you to sign a few documents and you're good to go." I signed the papers and chief Boden walked around his office. "Welcome to 51 and I have no doubt you will be a perfect fit for this house."

"Thank you again for arranging all of this for me while I was in New York and I'm happy to be home." I shook his hand and excused myself so I could get ready for shift. Matt wasn't there when I walked out of the office but he was waiting for me in the locker room as soon as I came out of the bathrooms tucking my shirt in.

"So you have no idea how long you'll be staying huh?" The famous Casey smirk was plastered all over his face.

"What?" I raised my shoulders and offerd him a smile of my own. "I wanted to surprise you. You knew I wanted to come back home I just left out a few details."

"Uh huh. Are you staying at your parents house?"

"Nope, I have an appartment a few minutes from here." He handed me masking tape and a marker so I could put my name on my locker. I had the fourth one from the left after Matt's, Dawson and Shay's. And on my right, the locker said Otis. "Come on, my turnout gear is in my SUV, walk with me?"

"I'll present you along the way."

We walked back out on the apparatus floor and we stopped at a table.

"This is squad table. You have Capp, Newhouse, Tony, Peter and lieutenant Kelly Severide." He pointed each one of them out to me and I shook everyone's hand.

"Nice to meet everyone." I smiled before we continued towards the ambo.

"And here you have Leslie Shay." He pointed to the blonde girl that spoke in the briefing room. "And the one and only Gabrielle Dawson, PIC and my fiancée." His smile grew wide and reached his eyes as he introduced me to her.

"So this is the elusive Gabby, I was starting to believe he had made you up." I gave Casey a bump with my hip and smiled at Gabby extending my hand for her to shake before I shook Shay's. "It's nice to meet you girls."

"Likewise." They both said together.

"I'll see you later babe." Matt kissed her and we made our way to my truck to pick up the rest of my stuff.

We walked back into the house and just as we were about to head to the common room so I could meet my fellow truck members, the overhead speakers came to life.

_Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, battalion chief 25. Structure fire on Hunter street._

"We're up!" Matt got changed and so did I as the rest of truck and squad made their way to their respective vehicules. We fist bumped and I let everyone take their seat and took the only available one left before the trucks left the garage.

* * *

><p>an : so here is chapter two, I hope you guys like it. reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 : first day on the job

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

a/n thanks again for everyone's feedback on the last chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : First day on the job<p>

**Matt's POV**

We changed into our gear and took our places in the truck. As I turned around to look at the guys, Haley took the last seat available. Her work ethic and respect for ranking seemed to be intact so far.

"Haley, this is Herrmann, Otis, Mouch and Joe Cruz." I pointed them out and She gave them a nod of the head.

"Happy to be here." she smiled at them. It took us all of ten minutes to get on scene. Everyone jumped out of their respective trucks and started getting the gear out before chief gave us our orders. A woman came out of nowhere telling him her mother was complaining of chest pains in the adjacent building to the one that was engulfed in flames.

"We'll get her." Dawson told chief before going in with Shay. I didn't need to tell her to be careful, I knew she would be.

We made our way up the stairs of the building and started our primary search. We found a man right on top of the first flight of stairs and proceeded in evacuating the victim. Truck started hosing down the fire on that level since we had cleared it. On the next level, we noticed the flames moving to the left so I looked out the window and noticed the fire had jumped to the other building. I hoped that the girls had managed to get out before that.

"The fire is jumping chief." I called into my radio. and then what I heard didn't sit well with me.

"Shay, Dawson, get out of there. Evacuate the building right now." Chief called into his radio.

"Hey chief, there's no way we're going down the stairs we came from, we're on the fourth floor."

"Hang tight, we're coming." he told them. "Severide, Casey, Shay and Dawson are trapped in building two, can you see them?"

We poked our heads out the window looking up to find the girls on a floor above where we were. "Got em chief."

"We've got an incapacitated woman on a stair chair, she can't move."

"The fire is out in building one chief." echoed a guy from truck 51 on the radio.

"Casey, we can't get the aerial in there to pull them out."

"Reed, Otis, run a straight ladder up. We're going to bring them across." I called in my radio. They brought the ladder through the window and came in after it.

"Come to the window." I called out to Gabby as we pushed the ladder through the window and across to the other building. I grabbed onto the hose and was about to go through when Reed told me she'd be right behind me. As soon as I got in the apartment, I started dowsing the flames with water.

**Haley's POV**

Dawson helped us through the window since she was holding the ladder.

"Dawson, you're up." She climbed through the window and carefully made her way across. Otis grabbed her on the other side.

"Nice and easy Shay, don't look down." I instructed her.

"The fire's coming." Matt turned around and yelled at me.

Otis threw a rope my way. "Tie her to the line." he yelled.

"Here comes the victim." I screamed back. The guys pulled the woman slowly across the ladder as I came across with her.

"Casey move." I yelled at him. "Come on Casey let's go!"

"I'm coming." He made his way across but before I could do anything, the window ledge that the ladder was holding onto in building two gave in and Casey landed hard against the first building holding onto the hose. It was the only thing that was preventing him from falling to the ground.

"Casey." I grabbed onto his arm and started pulling as hard as I could. I turned around and looked at the boys. "Severide, Otis pull."

After a few slips, we managed to pull Casey safely inside. "We got you." Severide said to Casey.

"I'm ok." Casey removed his helmet and looked at us in turn but he kept his last reassuring words for Dawson that was freaking out from the look on her face. "I'm ok." he repeated looking her in the eyes.

"Ok, everybody out NOW." Boden bellowed in the radio. As soon as we made our way down, I helped the girls place the woman in the ambo. "You three ok?" he was concerned.

"A little well done chief but we're ok." Shay smiled at him. and I closed the ambulance doors before the girls sped in the direction of Lakeshore with their victim.

"Great job in there Reed."

"Thank you chief." I quickly picked up my halligan from where I had dropped it on the grass and made my way back to the truck.

"Just like old times Reed." He got in his seat.

"Damn straight lieutenant." I laughed and took place in my spot before the boys took theirs. We drove back to the house cracking jokes and poking fun at Otis.

We had another call right before lunch and since the house no longer had a candidate, the guys were taking turn doing lunch.

"Do you guys mind if I cook?" I questionned them.

"Knock yourself out. It can never be as bad as Cruz or Otis cooking." Herrmann laughed out loud and both guys objected at the same time which made me laugh too.

Mill came up to me as I was looking through the fridge for something to put together. "Hey, if you can find your way through a kitchen, Gabby and I keep the good spices in the back of that cupboard and since we're second watch, our food is in this section of the cage." He pointed me innthe right directions.

"Thanks Mills."'I smiled at the youngest member of the house before he turned around and went back to his occupations.

I put the wok on the stove and got to work. While I was in New York, I tried a new dish with the little food I had left and surprised myself it was good so that's what I decided to make. I mixed the beef with carrots and celeri along with the right spices and let that cook for a while. When it was almost done, I put some water to boil to cook the egg noodles in. About ten minutes later the food was ready.

"Chow time everytone." I yelled so squad could hear me all the way on the apparatus floor and I placed the food on the counter so everyone could eat. I waited for everyone to take some food before I took food for myself and when I saw an empty seat next to Matt, I took it as an opportunity to catch up a bit.

"Hey, since I came in here all SURPRISE on you, I was wondering if you and Gabby wanted to come over to my new place for supper before meeting everyone up at Molly's?"

"That sounds great, let me run it by her later and I'll keep you posted."

"Perfect." We made minimum talking while we were eating and hung out just goofing off until our next call. The girls had gone out once by themselves for minor car accident before night fell. Matt had gone to his office when they left for their callmto write his reports and I went to my bunk for some much needed rest.

**Matt's POV**

As the girls left for their call,minwent and secluded myself to my office so I could write up my reports so they could be finished by the time shift ended. Fourty five minutes into my report and my eyes were already dry so I looked up from my paper and looked at the pictures on my desk. One was of Gabby and me at the pier and the other one was of me and Haley playing paintball a few years back. The thought of these two girls made me smile. I had missed having my best friend around and was happy that she was back home and even better working at 51 with us. I was still deep in thought when there was a light tap on my door and I turned around to find Gabby there.

"Hey baby, how was your call?" She walked into my office and sat on the bed.

"It was ok, just some drunk idiot and went off the road and sit anpark bench. How are your reports going?"

"Slow, my eyes are tired. I think I'll catch a few hours of sleep if we get no call. Care to join me?"

"I could do that." She pulled herself higher on the bed and i slid next to her with one arm around her shoulder and the other around her mid section.

Oh, before we fall asleep and I forget, Haley invited us over to her new place tomorrow before Molly's for supper, do you feel up to it?"

She looked up to me with a smile. "Why don't you go and you two can catch up? You haven't seen her in a while."

"Are you sure? Because she invited you too you know." I kissed her forehead.

"Yes I'm sure, go, have fun catching up with her and then you can meet me at Molly's."

"Ok, I will tell her tomorrow morning. Come on, let's get some sleep." we kissed and it didn't take long before both of us fell in a deep slumber.

We didn't get any call after that because the next thing that happened was Haley knocking on my office door and opening it up.

"Morning you two lovebirds. Time to get up, shift is over." I looked around and saw first watch moving around the firehouse. "So, what's the verdict on the supper invite?"

"It'll be just you and me." I smiled at her but she looked at Gabby for clarification.

"Yeah, I figured you two could catch up over supper and we can all meet at Molly's after.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Haley was just like that in nature. She always wanted to include everybody in her plans.

"Yeah, I will come along when the next one comes."

"Ok so I'll see you at 5, i'll text you the adresse and I will see you at Molly's" She said to me and Gabby.

"Sounds like a plan." With that settled, she waved at us and made her way to her trcuk and back to her house as we gathered our things in turn and left too.

* * *

><p>an: so here it is,chapter three. The next few chapters will be the next few days and then I'll move the story along with time jumps (small and big)

Also, I was thinking of pairing Haley with someone in the house at some point but I'm not sure who I should pair her with so I'm open to suggestions.

Thanks for reading once again and leaving reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: catching up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

a/n: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I'm really happy so many people are liking my story so far. I try updating regularly but that doesn't depend on me, more on my two kids who take a lot of time so bear with me if ever it get's long between updates. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Catching up<p>

**Gabby's POV**

As soon as Haley left the house, Matt and I changed out of our work gear and headed home. I walked in our apartment and put my keys on the front table as Matt walked right behind me removing his shoes.

"Feeling up to french toast baby?" I walked towards the kitchen to get breakfast started.

I felt his arms wrap around my midsection and he kissed my neck. "I'm feeling up to more than just french toast." he smiled in my neck.

"As much as I want to have some indecent fun with you, I am STARVING." I pulled him down for a kiss that I've been waiting twenty four hours to give him.

"I miss this during shift." he was breathless when we pulled away. "I'll go take a shower while you do breakfast."

"Hurry!" I said over my shoulder and I heard him laugh at me.

Five minutes later, he came out of our room pulling his shirt over his head just as i was setting the plates on the breakfast bar.

"That was quite the surprise you got today."

"I totally didn't see that coming. I knew she wanted to come back home from New York but she never shared her plans with me."

"Well she certainly did her homework to be able to pull this off without you knowing. You must be happy she's back."

"I am. Her breakup looks sketchy to me. I wonder if she's hiding something about what really happened."

"Maybe she'll tell you something when you go over her place later."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" He tried again.

"Yes I'm sure for like the thousanth time. You two enjoy catching up and we'll have enough time to hang out at Molly's." I got up and picked up his empty place and kissed him. "Maybe, just maybe, she needs her best friend right now."

"You're right." He took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm going in the shower, meet me in bed when you're done."

"Yeah."

**Matt's POV**

We slept a few hours and ate a light lunch. I figured I could go around Haley's new place mid afternoon. Gabby decided to spend some time with Shay before having to go to Molly's. We decided to meet up there to save some time. It was around two when I made my way to Haley's place. I knocked on the door and waited until she answered.

"Come in Matt." She gestured for me to step inside. "Welcome to my new place."

"Wow, nice place. How did you manage to find this?" I asked as we made a quick tour of the apartment.

"My mom helped on the hunt for a place when I told her I was coming home. As soon as all the pieces were in place, she convinced the landlord to rent me the place." she shrugged. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure." She handed me my beer and walked towards the balcony and leaned on the railing looking over a park. "What happened in New York?" I questioned taking a sip of my beer and looking at her hoping she would open up to me.

"A bad break-up." I knew she was trying to avoid the subject and I didn't want her to get overly upset about this but I think she needed to get it out of her system. "Let's just say I caught Tyler in a compromising position." She emptied the rest of her beer but still she refused to look at me.

"Hales." I went to her and gently turned her around and pulled her in my arms. I was angry, angry enough to want to kill the guy but she didn't need my anger, she needed someone to tell her everything would be ok.

"I wondered for a long time what I had done wrong to deserve that and everytime I couldn't find anything." She mumbled in my shirt. She pushed herself out of my embrace and wiped her tears. "After that, I moved out and took all the extra shifts at the firehouse as I could. Working was easier than thinking. That's when I Enlisted my moms help to get me back in town. And then I started looking for an available spot on a truck at the CFD." She walked back inside and took another beer for the both us us before setting hers down to look for food.

"I don't ever want you to think that your not good enough, you know that right?" She just gave me her signature smile and ran a hand through her hair.

"Trust me, i know. It's just that right after it happened, I couldn't make sense of any of it but after a week or two, I recovered from that quickly. Chicken nachos good for you?" She wanted to change the subject it was obvious so I didn't press it any further.

"Yeah, that's perfect. You do the best nachos in Chicago." I laughed.

"Stop sucking up to me lieutenant." She said in a teasing tone.

"Fine, I give up!"

"So enough about me. Your girl is beautiful, what did you do to make her say yes?" She was talking with her back to me because she was cooking the chicken. It took her about five minutes to put everything together and put it in the stove. She turned around and leaned on the counter.

"I asked nicely and bought her a pretty ring."

"I'd say that would do it." She chuckled as the oven dinged. "Come on, we're eating this in the kitchen." We sat down and chatted all the way through supper talking about everything and anything. I told her stories of pranks that were happening at the house and that she shouldn't get too comfortable or else they would turn on her for the pranking. "Ok, so Molly's is owned by Otis, Herrman. That's sweet. What time do we have to head there?"

I checked my watch cuz we hadn't looked at the time all afternoon. "As soon as you get changed, we'll head out."

"Great, give me ten minutes and we can get going." As promised, she was out and ready in ten minutes time. She was wearing jeans and a plaid blue and red button down shirt and red heels matching the shirt.

"You can follow me to Molly's if you want."

"Fine. Lead the way."

We made the short drive to Molly's and pretty much everyone from 51 was there. i quickly found Gabby behind the bar, Shay sitting in front of both laughing.

"Look who I brought." I told them pushing Haley in their direction.

"Glad you could come." Gabby smiled at her.

"Come sit down girly." Shay patted the stool next to her and Haley sat down smiling at both girls.

"I'll leave you girls to it." I reached across the counter and kissed Gabby before leaving the girls to it to join the rest of the house.

* * *

><p>an : here's to having some alone time for myself, two chapters in one day. Hope you guys enjoy this. Next chapter will be the interraction between the girls at Molly's, thanks jscat2 for planting that idea in my mind.

Again, if someone has an idea as to who I should pair Haley with down the road, i'd be happy to hear your opinion, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5:Molly's

A/n: Thanks again to everyone who leaves reviews on here. So this chapter will be about the girls getting to known each other at Molly's and having fun with the rest of the house.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my imagination. Chicago Fire belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Molly's<p>

**Haley's POV**

I followed Matt's car to get to Molly's because I didn't know where it was. We parked and we entered the bar where most of firehouse 51 was hanging out. Matt directed me towards the bar where Gabby and Shay were.

"Look who I brought." He pushed me in their direction before kissing Gabby and joining the other guys, leaving us girls to get acquainted.

"Sit down girly." Shay patted the stool on her right and I barely had time to sit down that she pounced. "So, who's the guy that broke your heart?"

"Leslie Shay!" Gabby shouted. "Let the woman sit down and order a drink before you start attacking her with questions." She chuckled. That just confirmed my suspicions:Leslie Shay didn't take detours and went straight for the kill. I kind of liked that

"This kind of question requires tequila shots. I'll have three please, no salt thanks."

"A woman who knows how to drink, I like that." She put two shots in front of me and poured the clear liquid and I quickly downed them. I don't know why exactly but Shay had this presence that made me want to open up, trust her with what happened in New York.

"He cheated on me with a co-worker, someone I thought was my friend. I caught them in our bed after an extra shift I had picked up. I'll have another shot now Gabriella." I smiled at her putting money on the bar.

"Gabby is fine and this one is on me."

"Thanks. And what about you girls? I can't be the only one spilling my guts."

"Well you know about me."'Gabby started.

"Well about you and Matt but what about family, you must have some of that." I ordered a beer so I wouldn't completely drunk off my ass.

"Well my brother Antonio works for CPD's Intelligence Unit, he has a wife and two great kids and my parents are retired. My dad from CPD as well and my mom as head of pediatrics at Lakeshore.

"So helping people runs in your blood." I took another swig of my beer.

"Yeah it does. I wanted to go into medicine at some point but I'm more than happy being a PIC to this crazy chick." She pointed to Shay.

"Oh stop it! You love this crazy chick!" I laughed out loud at their antics. Their friendship was so natural and deep, something like what Matt and I had.

"What about you Shay? What's your secret?" I asked.

"Well my parents are divorced but still live in Chicago, i'm an only child and I'm a lesbian." She emphasized that last part and chuckled at the look In Probably had on my face. I wasn't expecting that last part so I practically chocked on my beer but recovered quickly. I wasn't one for discrimination and she was a cool girl.

"What about you?" Gabby asked. "Apart from the cheating boyfriend, what's your story?"

"About the cheating boyfriend, Matt knows some of it just not all of it so please don't tell him." I pleaded with Gabby. " I don't need an angrier Matt that I know he already is."

"My lips are sealed." She promised. "And so are Shay's, right Shay?"

"Oh yeah, definitely sealed." She smiled.

"Ok so I have a brother, Nicholas, a thorn in my side. He lives in the burbs with his wife and his three year old daughter Summer. My mom works for social services and my dad is in the construction business."

"So where does firefighting fit into all of this?" Shay looked at me puzzled.

"School's fire prevention day. Matt and I were in the same class and we were both in awe of these men that we decided that's what we wanted to do,mwe were fifteen."

"Yeah but it must be hard for a girl to go through the academy." Gabby added.

"It is. Very few of us go through it and only a handful graduates but I wasn't going to let that get in way. I physically trained harder with Matt outside our classes so I was strong enough but for the rest of the stuff, it just came naturally." I finished the beer I had been nursing during our conversation. I had another couple of shots before a song Inreally liked started blaring through the speakers. "Oohhhh, I love this song, let's go dance." I started pulling Shay up. I was a little bit tipsy at this point. "You too Gabby, come one." I Tried to convince her even if she was working the bar tonight.

"Can you handle the bar a few minutes Otis?"

"Yeah, go have fun a bit."

Gabby walked around the bar and the three of us made our way to the middle of the room. Drinking always made me unwind a bit more that I normally allowed myself to go so but I hadn't had fun in a long while and I wasn't about to stop. We danced and laughed, forgetting about everything around us.

**Matt's POV**

"Looks like the girls are having fun." Kelly pointed in their direction laughing.

"These three are going to be one big wrecking crew." I drank my beer. "Just don't let Haley get a hold of too much liquor or else you'll be in trouble."

"I believe she has a head start on that lieutenant." Otis arrived with our next round of drinks.

"Oh boy. How much so far?"

"Four shots and two beers."

"That's enough, cut her off will ya."

"Sure thing boss." He smiled returning to the bar.

"Don't you think she'll be pissed at you for cutting her off?" Kelly added his two cents.

"I'll be the one that has to pick her up if this goes south, no thank you." I had a few experiences where she had drank too much. It either ended in her throwing everything up or breaking something in her body. "Trust me, I've seen enough of that. She'll thank me in the morning." I downed the rest of my beer and picked up the one Otis had just brought me. The guys and I kept talking and keeping an eye on the girls to make sure everything is ok. They danced some more before Gabby and Shay made their way to us and I saw Haley head to the bar so I expected her to come over with some sort of argument.

"Really Matt? You got Otis to cut me off?"

"Yes. Do you remember the last time you got wasted?" I gave her the look I knew she would understand.

She pondered my words for a minute before answering me. "Oh yeah, thanks." she smiled at me and Kelly looked at us dumbfounded.

"Just like that?" he wondered.

"Just like that." I chuckled.

"Thank god for this man." She pointed towards me. "Or else I would have gotten into way more trouble that I have in my life." And everyone at the table laughed. I ordered one last beer and got a bottle of water for Haley so she could dilute the liquor in her system and be able to drive herself back home.

We stayed another hour or so and we all said our goodbyes before heading our separate ways for the night. We drove home and just went to bed, my arm wrapped around Gabby with her head on my chest and her left arm wrapped around my waist. Today was a good day. I got to spend the afternoon with my best friend and then with my girl and our extended family.

"I like her." Gabby spoke in the middle of the comfortable silence we were in.

"And I love you. I'm glad you girls had fun together." I kissed the top of her head.

"Me too and I love you too." Those were the last words spoken as we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

><p>an: Here it is, hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6:I want you back

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

a/n thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, time runs away too much. Here is chapter 6 hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later<strong>_

**Haley's POV**

It had been a couple of weeks wince my first day at 51 and I was happy to be getting along fine with everyone. We came in this morning to the end of a very eventful night and the day would prove to be just as chaotic if not worst.

Our latest call consisted of the idiot janitor of an elementary school who decided that having a crystal meth lab in the basement was a great idea. And since there had been an explosion while we were down there, chief announced that we would have a standard drug test as soon as we stepped foot back in the house. We had cracked jokes about it all the way back and although none of us were worried about it, none of us were really feeling up to having someone around the house on a busy day like today. But what I wasn't feeling up to above all the rest was unexpectedly waiting for me when I crossed the common room door still in my turnout pants, my face covered full of soot. I was the first through the doors but stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I saw him.

"Tyler." I exclaimed a little bit shocked but that didn't last long. "What are you doing here?" I gritted my teeth in anger.

"I missed you baby." He got up from his chair and tried to make his way to me but I stopped him as I raised my hand.

"You don't get to I missed you baby me." I replied as the rest of the house made their way inside. Matt stopped next to me as the rest of the guys moved past us trying to ingore what was going on.

"Everything ok here Hales?" He questionned looking between Tyler and myself.

"Yes lieutenant, Tyler was just leaving." I wasn't about to let this personnal issue interfear with my job. Tyler walked past me and I followed him out, not without noticing that Matt was behind me until Tyler was out. "You stay away from me Tyler I mean it, I have nothing to say to you." I turned around without leaving space for an argument for Tyler or an interrogation from Matt. I angrily removed my suspenders and pants by my boots and went straight for the locker room so I could take some training clothes out with my headphones and went straight for the bathroom to change. I walked back out and went through the back to avoid my co-workers and their questionning eyes to go blow off steam in the weight room. I put my music on just loud enough to hear the bells go off and drown the rest out before I started punching in the bag, angry.

**Matt's POV**

As soon as I walked through the common room doors and saw Haley interract with the stranger I knew something wasn't right. I had seen a few pictures of Haley and Tyler together but I wasn't one hundred percent sure until she told me that Tyler was leaving. She brushed past me so fast that I didn't have time to question her and I suspected she wasn't looking forawrd to it either so I let it got for the time being. I returned to the common room and she wasn't there so I questionned the girls if she had talked to them.

"I saw her walk to the training room." Shay pointed in that direction.

"Thanks Shay." I went and resumed my spot at the end of the table and figured now wasn't the time for a chat. She was way too pissed to get anything out of her.

**Haley's POV**

I was pounding on the punching bag without a thought in mind except how extremely pissed I was that Tyler had dared to show up here with a poor excuse and a I want you back. That ass didn't even deserve a second look from me even less to be taken back. Come hell or high water if I was ever going to fall for that stupid excuse. I kept punching until something caught my eye by the door.

"Can I help you with something lieutenant?" I didn't even look up when I spoke figuring Matt had finally decided to come question me.

"I thought maybe you'd want to talk." I was wrong in my assumption of who it was. I stopped punching and looked up as I removed my earphones. I only had the lieutenant part right but it wasn't Matt, it was Severide.

"Not in the mood really, I'd rather just get it all out." He came farther into the room and held the punching bag for me. I put my headphones in my pocket and started punching again.

"I wouldn't want to be on your bad side." he laughed. In the past weeks, I had found a good friend in Kelly as well as a drinking partner on shitty days. Never one to butt in when he knew I didn't need a lecture or advice but definitely a good ear to listen.

"And he better know what's good for him to if he doesn't want to see it." I was referring to Tyler and Kelly knew it.

"I believe this requires a drink and pool maybe?"

"That sounds like a plan. Buzzards?" I stopped punching and let a breath out.

"Sounds like a plan. Just the two of us or should our better halves be there too?" I was referring to Shay and Casey.

"The decision is up to you but if you don't want to talk about it or you'd rather not spill details you don't want to be told elsewhere, just the two of us will do just fine." He smiled knowing how these two could be.

"Perfect. Meet you there at 8?"

"Sounds like a plan." Come on, you better wash up before the bell rings again. We walked out of the training room and I had just about the ten minutes it took me to shower and change before the bell rang again. Those beers would be more than welcome tomorrow night. We were lucky enough to have no calls for a few hours during the night so we were able to catch some much deserved sleep. The next call pulled me from my not so deep slumber around five and we had to rush to a multiple car accident. We managed to get everyone out relatively quick but by the time we made it back to the house at almost seven o'clock, there was no use in me trying to sleep so I took a coffee and aimlessly sat on the couch watching the news without paying too much attention to it that I didn't even notice first watch come in to relieve us. I went to change and Matt jogged up to be as I was exiting the firehouse.

"Are you ok? We didn't have a chance to talk with all those calls."

"Yeah I'm good." I smiled at him but my smile faded when I saw Tyler leaning against my car. I walked briskly to him with the intention of yelling at him but Matt stopped me by putting a hand on my arm.

"Let me." he used his angry tone and I wasn't sure I felt like stopping him. "Listen buddy. She told you to beat it, she's not interested in the bullshit you're trying to feed her so if I were you I'd get out of here."

"What is this, your watch dog?" Tyler retorted. It took everything in me to stop Matt from punching the guy out because it wouldn't end well for either of them.

"I told you before Tyler, I don't want your i'm sorry's and I want you back's. We're over so take your things and go back to New York. There is nothing for you here."

"Fine I'll leave but we're not done here."

"Yes we are." He turned around and went to his car before driving away. "Are you out of your mind Matt?" I was angry at him. Not for trying to defend me and having my back but what could have happened if he had punched that guy's lights out.

"That guy is practically stalking you Hales are you kidding me?" He pointed in the direction Tyler had left.

I exhaled sharply. "Look Matt, I'm just not interested in bailing you out of jail for beating him senseless even if I'd be more than happy to do it myself."

"Fine but the next time he shows up unannounced, I'm calling Gabby's brother Antonio and I'll let him the pleasure of settling this."

"Deal. Now get out of here you bonehead." I laughed at him and pushed him in the direction of his truck where Gabby was waiting for him.

I made my way to my apartment for some much needed shut-eye. I woke up around seven and showered putting on a fresh pair of jeans with my worn down t-shirt and put on my biker boots. It was a hot day in Chicago so I looked myself in the mirror, tied my hair in a loose bun to keep the heat off my neck and headed out the door. Buzzards was a few blocks from my place so I took a walk to get there. Once inside, I spotted Severide at a pool table.

"Hey you made it." I leaned up and gave him a hug.

"I made it, please tell me you ordered something I'm starving"

"Wings and fries with two beers.

"Perfect." We shot some pool until our food arrived. "I'll have a whiskey, neat." I asked the waiter.

"Already on the hard liquor?" he chuckled.

"After the day I've had, I deserve this one drink."

"Hey, I'm not Casey, I wont cut you off." he put his hands in the air, surrendering. I downed my drink as soon as it arrived and we shot some pool while we ate and laughed. We played for a few hours before I called the last game.

"Ready to get it handed to you again? Is your ego going to be able to take it?" I snickered. He had won only one game while I won four.

I saw him look towards the front of the bar and followed what he was looking at when I saw Tyler walk through the door. I put my hands on the pool table and lowered my head. "Are you kidding me? Does he have a death wish or something?" I mumbled.

"Looks like that." Kelly sighed.

I turned around and leaned on the table crossing my arms on my chest. "What was not clear in the two times I asked you to leave me alone?" I really didn't feel like doing this tonight. Severide was standing on the other side of the table watching everything that was happening.

"I told you we weren't done when I saw you this morning. Listen, I'm sorry for everything I did. Please come home with me." he closed the distance between us quickly and pulled me to him. I pushed him away a first time.

"I told you we're over. There is no way I'm taking a cheating bastard like you back." He was causing me to see red. I was stupid enough to have cried over him when it first happened because a broken heart makes you do the crazy but not this time. He tried to pull me one more time and it was one too many. I pushed him enough to put in one right hook to his jaw which sent him to the ground as Kelly wrapped his arm around my waist from behind to stop me. The bouncers had seen the scene unfold from afar and had called the cops. Two guys approached us dressed in street clothes so I suspected they were detectives.

"Antonio." Kelly came forward and shook his hand. "This jack-ass wont leave Haley alone."

"Yeah I know. Matt rang me earlier today, we've been keeping an eye on him." His partner picked Tyler up from the floor. "What do you think Halstead? You think our friend could use some time to think in the cage?"

"I think that's a great idea." He took Tyler and walked him to the door.

"Thank you Antonio." I shook his hand.

"No problem at all. We'll just keep him a few hours and release him. He won't bother you anymore I'll make sure of that." He smiled at us and left.

Kelly and I finished up our game and paid before leaving the bar and walking to our cars. "Thank you for tonight Kelly." I hugged him.

"No problem. It just sucks our evening finished on a bad note."

"Well punching my ex and seeing him dragged out of here by the cops doesn't qualify as a bad ending if you ask me." I laughed opening my car. "So i'll see you next shift lieutenant." I smiled and sat in my car before driving away. The day had started pretty crappy but finished off with a bang. I couldn't complain, life was good.

* * *

><p>an This chapter is the longest i've written so far. I felt I needed to address Haley's break-up with Tyler a bit more so I figured I'd make him pop-up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review please, I love having your feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

* * *

><p>The Next morning<p>

**Haley's POV**

I walked into 51 the next morning rather rested. Between the drinks and the adrenaline of the end of my evening I crashed as soon as I got in my bed. I dropped my bag on the bench in the locker room as Matt came walking in.

"Morning. Thanks for having my back last night." I turned to look at him opening my locker from memory.

"Not a problem. Antonio called me after he picked him up."

"Speaking of, do you know what precinct he works at?"

"21 why?"

"If it's possible i'd like to drop by to thank him again if we happen to drive by there today."

"Sure. Kelly told me you handed him a good right hook." He laughed.

"He had it coming if you ask me." I took my clothes out and changed to get ready for shift.

"He's lucky that's all he got."

"Down boy, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

"Ok so let me get this straight." I straddled the bench and looked at him. "We run into burning buildings for a living and you worry about boys?"

"Look, I might be your lieutenant in here but you're my best friend so of course I worry about boys who break your heart. It makes me want to hurt them real bad." He pulled his grey polo over his head and closed his locker. I got up and couldnt help but laugh at him.

"I'll see you out there." And I Walked past him into the common room and onto the apparatus floor where squad was.

"Hey there Rocky." Capp exclaimed as I walked in.

"You just had to open open your big mouth." I exagerated my reaction.

"It was epic, I had to share." Severide laughed out loud.

"Fine, so I possess a mean right hook. Let's not make this front page news please." I rolled my eyes and turned around to grab some breakfast before shit potentially became crazy. I was eating quietly and minding my business but all I could hear was people talking about the end of my evening with Severide.

"Is this all you guys talk about? Did nothing more interresting than my fist connecting with my ex's face happen last night?" I got up looking around at the whole house.

"No, we all had boring uneventfull evenings." Otis called out.

"Hey Reed? Did you ever think of joining the CFD against CPD fight night?" Cruz enquired.

"Not gonna happen. These hands fight when it's only necessary." I raised them up in the air and sat back down resuming my breakfast. It took nearly an hour before we got our first call. It took us all the way downtown where a brother tried stealing the safe but failed miserably. Casey had managed to talk him out of the inside of the elevator shaft before he got berated by his sister slash boss about being a slacker. We jumped back into the truck laughing about what had happened. We drove a few blocks before truck came to a stop in front of district 21.

"We're here Reed, come on i'll show you where to go." Matt got out of the truck with me.

"I could have gone in there by myself you know."

"Yeah I know but I got some business in there too." We walked up the steps of the precinct and walked up to the desk. "Sargent Platt." He greeted her. "This is Haley Reed. Is Antonio in?" He inquired.

"Sargent." I nodded my head at her.

"I'll give him a ring, you two can wait here for him." She gestured towards the bench behind us. Matt took a seat but I stood slightly pacing. For an unknown reason, being in a police precinct made me nervous.

"Stop pacing, you're making me nervous." he chuckled.

"I can't help it." I rubbed my hands against my pants just as i heard the cage door open to reveal Antonio and a guy I didn't know.

"Antonio." Matt said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Matt, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I wanted to say thank you again for last night." I extended my hand for him to shake.

"It's not a problem really. Matt's family so it was nothing. Plus, you packed a mean punch on him.

"Thanks. I blushed slightly." I noticed the other detective was standing around a bit uncomfortable and just waited.

"Oh, sorry." Antonio turned around towards his partner. "This is Adam Ruzek, we were heading out for a lead."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and I felt sparks going through my arm. I quickly pulled back and figured that my feeling nervous and uncomfortable in this place was to blame for this feeling I had when I shook his hand. Matt shook it as well as our radios came to life.

Ambulance 61, Truck 81, Squad 3. Accident at the waterfront.

"Truck 81 responding." Matt answered in his radio. "Lets go Reed. Antonio, i will see you later." We walked down the steps and before we stepped in the truck, he put in his two cents. "I saw that Hales." He was referring to my handshake with Ruzek and I knew it but i chose to stay with my explanation of the encounter.

We made our way to the watefront but it ended being a Squad 3 rescue. A young boy had fallen into the water and his father had paniced, being unable to go after him. We got back to the firehouse and i retreated to my bunk because I was suddenly tired. As soon as I lied down, Matt came walking in and sat at the bed next to me but i kept my eyes closed hoping he would take the hint.

"Want to tell me what that was at the station with detective Ruzek?" I so didn't feel up to the questions today.

I Reluctantly sat up and faced him so I could get this over with. "Nothing happened Matt. You know I hate police stations. I have a tendency to have nervous energy going through me, it's all this was. Look i'm tired, can we maybe play twenty questions another time?"

"Sure." I knew this was far from over but I wasn't feeling up to having his protective brother act on me. He got up and walked into his office closing the door. I saw him look my way as I laid back down trying to ignore it.

TBC

* * *

><p>an I'm not sure how good this chapter is but I felt I needed to put one up there. I finally decided to pair Haley with Ruzek from intelligence but it won't be until a few chapters that they officially get together. At first I wanted to pair her from someone in house but I just love Ruzek's character so I decided to go in that direction. I thougt that was a way as any to introduce him in the story so I hope you liked this chapter and will bear with me throughout this story.

Thanks again to all of those who review And those who follow me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later.<p>

**Matt's POV**

Gabby and I Stepped out of my truck just as Haley walked up to the house.

"Morning you two lovebirds." She smiled and walked in sync with us.

"Morning." Gabby smiled wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Morning Hales. How was your week end?"

"I slept and I ate. I haven't been able to do that in forever. Plus I popped in a few movies and ate some popcorn, pretty boring stuff. What about your guys? Do anything interesting?"

"Spent some quiet time at the lake, recharge the batteries.

"Watching you two smooch in your truck this morning, I'd say there was more going on up there than just recharging your batteries. She laughed out loud and walked ahead of us leaving Gabby red faced and me chuckling.

"That isn't funny Matt." She swatted my arm.

"it is a little bit baby." I squeezed her against me as we continued our walk to the firehouse. "Are you telling me that Shay wouldn't have said something like that?"

"Well when you put it that way." She removed herself from my embrace before we walked through the doors. Everyone in the house knew we were engaged but that didn't mean that we had to be all over each other during shift even though I could rarely keep my hands off her. I grabbed a cup of coffee and headed straight for my office to finish some reports.

**Haley's POV**

I quickly changed into my clothes and went in the kitchen for some much needed caffeine fix. Even though I had slept most my week end away, I was still completely tired and our day was barely started. I barely had time to eat half a toast that the overhead paging system sounded off.

_Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3, Ambulance 61. Police assistence at the corner of Addission and Quincy._

It took us less than twenty minutes to get to the scene. Herrmann and I were on breaking down the door duty and as soon as this was done, the CPD went bareling in. We walked in closely behind them just in case there was a fire and that's when it came. Someone rammed straight into me and into the closest wall.

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed out in pain. My back was sending pain signals all the way to my brain and I had to wrestle with my attacker for a few minutes before two officers hauled him off me.

"Are you ok?" Herrmann helped me back up as I stumbled a little bit.

"I think so, let's get out of here."

"Dawson, I'm bringing Reed to you for a check up." He called through his radio. While supporting some of my weight on him.

"I'm fine Herrmann. I don't need to be checked out." I claimed as Matt made his way to us.

"You're not fine." He countered. " Dawson will take you to lakeshore for an x-ray." He was firm in his request.

"I swear Matt I'm fine. I don't need to go to Lakeshore." I argued.

"It's lieutenant Casey." He was angry at me and pulling rank because he knew I couldn't and wouldn't dissobey a direct order. "You are going to lakeshore and that's the end of it." He helped me lie down on the gurney in the back of the ambo.

"Copy that lieutenant." He turned around and Shay gave me an apologetic look as we closed the doors and Dawson drove us away to lakeshore.

"I hate it when he does that." I growled once the ambo started moving.

"He's just looking out for his team and your his best friend Haley. I don't think he'd forgive himself if he didn't make sure you were one hundred percent ok."

I huffed in response. Casey knew me to tell the truth when I was ok but then again he was my lieutenant now, he couldn't let our friendship get in the way of him doing his job right. We got to Lakeshore approximately ten minutes later. Shay helped me stand up as Dawson opened the door.

"Come on, let's get you checked out." She helped Shay walk me dow the back as my tender back objected to the movement.

We got me into trauma one and the doc ordered some xrays to make sure everything was in order. As soon as that was done, I changed back into my gear and pulled the curtain open while I waited for the doc to come back. Shay and Dawson came and waited with me. The doc came back about another ten minutes later with the images of my back.

"So what's the verdict doc?" I was hoping nothing was broken because that would mean being off duty and I didn't want that.

"Nothing is broken, it's just a severe bruise. I'll give you these to take if the pain becomes too much but you should feel better in about 48 hours." I took the painkillers she gave me and thanked her before going back to the house with Dawson and Shay. Dawson parked the rig and we got out to an empty apparatus floor, which I was thankful for. I figured I'd go take a couple pills and a nap to help ease the pain away from my body but someone else had something in mind as soon as I walked through the common room doors.

"Casey, Reed and Dawson my office." Chief requested. I knew Matt had put him up to this because he knew that in house, I wouldn't tell the truth about my condition.

"What did the doctors say?" Chief Boden asked as Dawson shut the door.

"It's just some bruising I am fine." I saw the look Boden and Casey shared and I rolled my eyes. Casey wasn't believing me.

"Dawson."

"She's telling the truth. Nothing is broken, just some heavy bruising that should feel better in the next 48 hours. Doc gave her some painkillers in case the pain became too much." She gave me a small smile that I returned.

"Fine but i'm putting you on light duty until the end of shift Reed which means no running into burning buildings."

"Oh come on chief I'm fine. I can do my job!" I wanted to argue so much but untimetely, the look in his eyes matched his final words.

"That's an order Reed." His voice was steady and firm.

"Yes chief." I was mad but couldn't show it so I just turned around and walked out the door.

**Chief's office, Matt's POV**

"Is she always like that?" Boden asked Casey while Dawson took her leave as well.

"Unfortunetely yes. She doesn't like being sidelined for any reason. She's worked too hard to get here." I Had always supported her to become a firefighter but it never stopped me from worrying about her.

"I do respect that. It's not easy being a female firefighter and she does a damn got job of it too."

"She always said she needed to give her 200% to get everyone elses approval but I never doubted her capacities to be one hell of a firefighter."

"Your a good man Casey, she's in good hands." He extended his hand and I shook it before taking my leave too.

"Thanks chief."

**Dawson POV**

"Haley wait." I jogged behind her as I left chief's office

"I'm not in the mood Dawson." She was walking towards the common room as Shay was coming in our direction do she made a b line for the bunk area instead but I followed her with Shay right behind us.

"Come on Haley, he's just doing his job." i tried to argue.

"I know and that's what irritates me." She huffed holding her still tender back. "He knows me too well so he knows how to ambush me. He knows I hate being sidelined and knows I would do anything not to be so that's why all four of us were in Boden's office." She sat down on her bunk and took two pills and swallowed them with the water bottle on her night stand. Both Shay and I looked at each other smirking which warrented a dath stare from Haley.

"Come on sweety, don't be mad. How about we hang out just the three of us tomorrow evening?" Shay suggested.

"How about sushi night at my place? No roommate to kick out." Haley did make a good point.

"I'll bring a bottle of wine." I suggested.

"So will I." Shay added and all three of us laughed together.

"Come on, let's go back out there and hope we get a slow shift." I pulled Haley from her bunk and we all went and grabbed some lunch.

**Haley's POV**

All three of us chatted some more about our evening during lunch. i asked them if they had allergies and told them i'd be making the food and we were lucky enough to have a slow shift. My back was starting to feel better and no calls meant no extra frustration of not being able to go in burning buildings so my back started feeling better faster. We went to bed and were lucky enough to have an uneventful night. I took one pill before going to bed and when I woke up, i went straight to the bathrooms to inspect the bruise because the pain had mostly gone away. I left the firehouse and went straight to the store to get everything I needed for tonigt along with something to drink while I prepared everything. After lunch, I proceeded in cooking most of what we needed before I started putting the different kinds of sushis together. I didn't look at the time until the doorbell rang. I looked up and it was already 5. I Walked to the door and opened it to find both Dawson and Shay on the other side.

"We come bearing gifts." They both held up their bottle of wine and I laughed letting them in.

"Wow, nice place Hales." Shay whistled looking around.

"Matt told me your mom helped you score this place?"

"Yeah, don't know how she managed to convince the landlord to rent this place out to me without so much as a glance at me. You girls want a beer while I finish up in the kitchen?"

"Sure." I pulled three out of the fridge and handed them each one.

"Sooo." Shay started as I was setting the table. "Adam Ruzek." She took a sip of her beer and the rest insued.

"Shay!" Gabby exclaimed as she looked at her with bulging eyeballs.

"I'm going to kill him." I took the last sip of my beer and slammed it on my counter. "Nothing happened. For crying out loud it was a hand shake."

"Ok in his defence, I had to pull it out of him. He was acting weird after that shift."

"Fine and I know that you and Shay are best friends but what's your excuse?" I pointed to Gabby.

She looked at Shay who smiled back at her. "Fine. I think he's a good guy and also cute. That's what I told Matt." I placed the sushis on the table and we sat down. Gabby poured the wine and i drank my glass in one shot and poured myself another one.

"Look, I'm pretty sure it was just the fact that I was at a police station that gave me that electricity shock when I shook his hand." Putting a sushi in my mouth.

"Electricity huh?" Shay said snickering.

"That's not police station stress sweetie." Gabby took a sip of wine. "I think that's a connection."

"Look girls, i know you mean well and all but I don't think i'm ready for a relationship. Plus I can guarantee that Matt will try to put a cabosh on that."

"Who says anything about a relationship?" Shay added. "Besides, it's the CFD/CPD annual BBQ soon, why not start by getting to know him?"

"And I can take care of Matt." Gabby says. "I think you deserve some happieness and if your happy he'll be happy too."

"Thanks girls." I raised a glass and toasted our new friendship. I never had a lot of friends and they were mostly guys so I was glad I had some girl friends for these kinds of things now. We spent the rest of the evening driking some more wine and trading various stories. The girls texted Matt and Severide to tell them they would crash at my place because we had opened a third bottle I had here and we were pretty wasted.

* * *

><p>An: Next chapter will be the CFD/CPD annual BBQ and we'll see a real interraction between Haley and Ruzek. Stay tuned


	9. CFDCPD BBQ

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

a/n: I'm sorry this update is taking a long time. I started getting a cold and my mind wouldn't let me concentrate more than a few minutes at a time plus my body was aching everywhere. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you everyone who reviews this story and follows it.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later - CFDCPD BBQ

**Haley's POV**

I was running around my apartment dressed in nothing but a towel around my body and my wet hair dripping all over the place. It was a pretty hot day considering so I was looking for my army green sleeveless button down shirt that I seemed to have misplaced. The only thing that was in my favor right about now was that I didn't have to look through a roommates things to find mine. I finally found it about fifteen minutes later in a laundry basket full of clean clothes.

"Ok, now for my shorts." I spoke out loud to myself. "Come on Hales you're going to be late." I was really getting annoyed at this point. Shay was due to pick me up at any moment now and I was far from ready. Just as I thought about this, the doorbell echoed through my apartment. "Damn it." I ran to the door and made sure through the peep hole that it was indeed Shay and I opened the door to let her in.

"Sorry I'm not ready yet. I can't find my clothes." I grunted going back to my room in search of my shorts.

"Don't sweat it. It's not anything formal, no one will notice if we don't get there on time." Shay assured me.

"But it's my first one, I don't exactly want to attract attention to myself like that." I poked my head out of my room. Shay chuckled at my demeanour. "I'm glad you think this is funny."

"Oh come on sweetie, you're too stressed out. You'll look good in anything your wear."

"FOUND THEM! Give me ten minutes and i'm done."

"Take your time. Ruzek will still be there when we arrive if that's what you're worried about."

"Shay." I complained putting my shorts on and looking at my reflexion in the mirror. I ran a hand through my wet hair and decided this would do. I put on my biker boots and walked out of my room. "How does this look?" Asking for a second opinion.

"You look hot, come on, let's go." She stood up from the couch and I followed her out the door before locking it behind me. It was a twenty minute drive and when we got there, most of 51 was already there. Matt was sitting at a table,a beer in hand, with Gabby sitting on his lap both laughing at something Otis was saying. Severide, Peter and newhouse were standing by the beer tub looking at the girls walking all over the park and the rest of the house was otherwise scattered about.

"Hey you finally made it." Gabby smiled our way.

"Yeah, sorry it's my fault. If I kept that apartment clean when it counts I'd be on time more often." I said sheepishly.

"Come on girls, let's get you a beer."Gabby got up from Matt's lap and lead us towards the beer tub.

"Like what you guys see?" I questioned the three boys that hadn't noticed our presence.

"Oh yeah." Replied Mills taking a sip of his beer making all three of us laugh.

"Typical." I grabbed a beer and opened it, looking around the park to see if I could see someone else I knew. Gabby saw her brother and motioned for him to join us.

"Where is everyone from 21st?"

"Around. I'm glad to see you too little sister." he poked her shoulder making her laugh.

The Intelligence Unit was a family, much like 51 was. They arrived as a group several minutes later. Nerves started getting the best of me so I turned around and drank the last drop of my beer and walked away towards 51. I grabbed some food, a new beer and joined Matt that was eating with the rest of truck.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yup, all good." I took a swig of my beer trying to ignore the sudden appearance of butterflies in my stomach. "So. These BBQ's. How do they tend on ending?" I looked around to people playing football and other games having fun.

"We usually end our day at a bar just hanging out." Otis pointed out.

"Sounds like fun."

**Gabby's POV**

I saw Haley turn around and leave as the group from Intelligence were making their way towards us and I shared a glance with Shay signaling that we had to do something. I pulled Antonio aside and figured I could start by getting intel on Adam Ruzek so I could plan my next move.

I looked around to make sure no one could hear us. "Ok I have a question for you but you have to promise that it stays between us."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"What can you tell me about Adam Ruzek? He single? What kind of person is he?"

He arched his brow before answering. "He's one of the good guys and he used to be engaged but he called it off a while back. Why do you ask?"

"You remember Haley, Matt's best friend."

"Oh, I like where you're going."

"Antonio. What did you hear?"

"I might have overheard a conversation between Ruzek and Halstead about a certain female firefighter at 51." He smiled at her.

"Is that right?" I was grinning widely looking around to see if I could spot Haley somewhere. She was standing by the beer tub, beer in hand, watching the guys from the house playing football seemingly not paying much attention to anything else.

"Hey Ruzek." Antonio called out.

"Yeah?"

"Mind getting me a beer please?"

"Sure thing Antonio." And sure enough he started making his way towards the beer tub.

"Let's just hope your plan works."

"Hope so to." He smiled at me.

**Ruzek's POV**

I looked towards Antonio as he asked me to get him a beer. He was catching up with his sister Gabby so I figured I'd get him that beer instead of arguying about how he could get it himself plus I was thirsty too. I walked towards the beer tub and that's when I noticed her. Haley I think her name was. I had met her briefly at the precinct when she had come with Matt Casey to thank Antonio for something he had helped her out with. I also remembered the electricity current that went through me as I shook her hand. I hadn't really dared talk to Antonio about it since Matt was practically his brother in law but I had told Halstead about it, not sure what to make of it. I had just gotten out of an engagement not long ago and wondered if now was the right time to start a new relationship. I walked closer to the tub and grabbed a beer, forgetting about one for Antonio.

"Hey, you're Haley right?" My words seem to bring her out of the bubble she was in.

"Yeah, Haley Reed. You're Ruzek?" She looked like she delving through her memory to remember and she extended her hand for me to shake. I did and there it was. The same sensation that I had on our first meeting.

"Adam." I wondered if the she felt that pull as well.

"Nice to see you again." She smiled taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah you too." I was suddenly nervous around her, not sure where to bring this conversation. "So firefighter at 51. I haven't seen you there before." I tried to sound casual.

"Yeah, I came back to Chicago almost two months ago. I was in New York for a while."

"Missed home too much?" I wondered but one look at her face and I knew the question made her feel uncomfortable. "Nevermind don't answer that." But she did anyways.

"Something like that." She said in haste drinking more of her beer and smiled. She had a beautiful smile but one could easily see it hid something behind it.

"Hey Reed, you up for some football?" I Looked on the field to hear Matt Casey ask her.

"Sure, let me show you how it's done." She drank the rest of her beer and placed it in the plastic container under the tub and turned to me one last time. "Hey A bunch of us are going to Molly's tonight to finish the evenening. Bring the rest of your team and maybe we can talk some more?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." I smiled back at her before she ran off to play with some of the guys from 51 and a few from CPD. I watched her play a little bit and she was kicking their asses. I had a feeling that this was going to be a great day. I went back towards the Intelligence group unaware that Antonio had witnessed the whole thing.

"Hey guys. Are you up to going to Molly's tonight?"

The looked at each other but Erin was the one who answered. "We're in."

"Hey Ruzek. Where's my beer?" Antonio questioned.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot."

**Haley's POV**

Before I had time to register what was happening, I was asking him to join us at Molly's tonight and with an offer to talk some more. But one thing was sure, the feeling hadn't gone away. The moment his hand touched mine, I felt the same shock as the first time at the presinct. I got on the field and was recieved with a glare from Matt. I take it he had seen the whole thing but as much as I loved Matt, this was none of his business. I played a few games before rejoining the girls that were chatting at a picnic table.

"Hey girls." I sat down next to Shay.

"So, how did it go?" Gabby asked and Shay looked at me expectantly.

"I asked him to join us at Molly's tonight." I exhaled loudly. "But Gabby, you have to talk to Matt. I know he wont listen to me but if looks could kill earlier Ruzek would already be dead." I gave her pleading eyes.

"Don't worry about it I'll have a chat with him. He's helping me set up Molly's later.

"Thanks Gabby, I owe you one."

"So, how did it go?" Gabby questioned me again.

"Surprisingly good. And you girls were right."

"I knew it wasn't just the presinct thing. It happened again didn't it?" Shay was smirking.

"Yes it did." I was smiling like a school girl now. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about tonight and other girl things before the day started turning into the evening and it was time to get ready to head over to Molly's. The heat had gone down considerable so I took a quick shower to remove the sweat and grass from the football games and put on an old torn up pair of black jeans and a grey long sleeve top with lace over the shoulders along with my black heeled booties and applied just a touch of make-up before braiding my hair to the side and heading out the door.

**Molly's, Matt's POV**

I was sitting at the bar with Severide nursing a beer while Shay and Gabby were cleaning glasses behind it. It was mostly the three of them talking because I was so deep in thought.

"You should have seen the way he was looking at her." I suddenly exclaimed making the girls and Severide look at me. I realized they didn't know what I was talking about. "Ruzek. You should have seen the way he was looking at Haley."

"Matt." Gabby gave me a warning glare.

"She just got out of a relationship, she's not thinking with her head."

"Adam Ruzek is a good guy Matt and besides I think she can protect herself just fine."

"I still don't trust him. Why are you fighting me on this? She's your friend too isn't she?"

"She is and that's why I told her I'd talk to you about it. Look, she's nervous and I think these new feelings she's having right now are scaring her a little bit. She does not need you to go all protective brother on her and try to scare this guy away."

I tried to bring Leslie to my side but she just shook her head. "I'm not even going there Matt. She's her own, ADULT person. If she feels like starting something new or just plain hooking up with someone it's none of your business."

"Come on Severide, just tell me your with me on this one."

"Look man, I'm skeptical too." He started.

"Kelly!" Shay exclaimed looking at him saying what the hell.

"Just let me talk. I got to know her some since she got here. She's a strong willed girl who just looks like she wants to be happy. If this guy does that for her than good on her. Just don't go all half cocked on her Casey. If things look like they're going south just be her friend, I believe that's what you missed the most while she was gone."

I held onto my beer with both hands and bowed my head down. They were right. I was being an over protective jerk right now. "Fine. If this is what makes her happy than I'm happy too."

"Atta boy." Kelly slapped me on the back and smiled at me, which I returned but it didn't mean that I'd stop keeping an eye on her. People slowly started coming in about thirty minutes later and Haley was the first through the door.

"It's about time you got here Hales." I smiled at her as she walked towards us.

"Hey, a girl has got to clean up from beating the crap out of the CPD at football." She smiled back at me as the others laughed at her comment. We had indeed beat the crap out of the police department thanks to her. "Are we good?" She asked me looking hopeful.

"Yeah we're good." I smiled again and pulled her in for a hug. I knew she hated it as much as I did when we were at odds with each other. She sat on a stool next to Kelly and Shay placed a beer in front of her.

"Damn you look hot girl." She exclaimed making Haley go a light shade of pink.

"Stop it Shay." She was never good at taking these kinds of compliments.

"Trust me sweetie, if I was straight, you wouldn't stand a chance." Everyone laughed at that. If you wanted honesty, she was the right person to give it to you. But she was right. Haley looked really good and anyone would be lucky to have her as his girl. I was just hoping that what happened with Tyler would never have to repeat itself. We all talked together until some people from district 21 started coming in. Soon, the rest if Intelligence came walking through the door. Haley excused herself to go greet them as Antonio came walking towards us.

"Looks like our plan worked." he directed his coment to Gabby.

"Looks like." Gabby smiled widely at him as she connected her fist to his.

"So you two?" I pointed between them.

Gabby shrugged but Antonio answered. "They just needed a little push. The feelings seem to be mutual so I just lead him in the right direction. Don't worry Matt, she's in good hands."

"Thanks for looking out." I shook his hand and he gave me the nod. I knew I could trust Antonio's judgement.

**Haley's POV**

I excused myself from the group as I saw the guys from Intelligence walk through the door. Ruzek was the last to walk in and we were quick to spot each other.

"Hey you came." I smiled at him.

"Good thing I did. You look great." His comment sent a blush to my face.

"Thank you. Want to grab a booth?"

"Sure." He put his hand on my lower back and guided me towards a booth in the back.

We sat there and talked for what seemed like hours. My initial aprehension to talk with him was unfounded because it seemed so easy between us. We traded stories about case and fires and life in general. The rest of the bar was shut out from around me until someone interrupted our private time.

"Can I steal this pretty girl for a dance?" Shay asked.

Adam smiled at me. "Of course. I'll go get my ear chewed off by the rest of Intelligence. Come see me before you leave?" he asked me.

"I will." I smiled back and let Shay pull me towards the dance floor. I knew she wanted gossip as well but when we got to the dance floor, Gabby was there too.

"So, how is it going to Ruzek?" Both asked at the same time.

"It's going really well actually. Thanks for the push Gabby."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"MMMhhhmmm. You think I haven't seen the look you shared with your brother and the fist bump?"

"Fine. Maybe Antonio and I had something to do with it. I'm just happy the two of you seem to hit it off."

"I think we are." I smiled at them and we kept dancing for another hour or so before I started becoming tired. All three of us retreated to the bar where Matt and Kelly were still nursing a beer and talking about guy stuff. "I'm heading out guys. Today was fun." I hugged Kelly first and then Matt.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." he said sincerely. I knew he was also talking about tonight.

"I did thanks. We need to do some best friend stuff soon too I miss you."

"You're back home now, we have plenty of time." He smiled and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks again girls, today was fun. I'll see you guys on shift day after tomorrow." I walked away and spotted Rusek in a booth with what looked to be all of Intelligence. He introduced me to everyone that I didn't know and he offered to walk me to my car. I leaned against my door and he was standing in front of me.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me too. I'm off shift tomorrow, would you maybe like to come over for some diner?" I couldn't believe I was asking this but there it was and I was hoping he'd say yes.

"I would love that but I might finish a bit late."

"That's fine. Give me your phone?" He fished in his picket and gave me his phone. I quickly went in the contact section and put all my info in it. "Give me a call when you're done and I'll take care of the food. You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"Nope, I eat everything. I'm looking forward to tomorrow." He opened my door for me.

"Me too. Good night."

"Good night and drive safe." I smiled back at him as he closed me door. He waited for me to be gone around the curb before going back in to finish his evening. I drove all the way home smiling to myself. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to take the wait tomorrow.

* * *

><p>an: I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I reread it and my ideas should be in order even though my brain isn't that much because of my cold. The next chapter is going to be the first date at Haley's place but I don't know when I will update due to the holidays. Reviews are always appreciated.


	10. First date

Disclaimer: I don't anything except my imagination

A/n: thank you everyone for your reviews and your follows.

* * *

><p><strong>Haley's POV<strong>

The good thing about having a day off from the firehouse and having plans only in the evening? A girl can sleep in late. After leaving Molly's last night, I got home, got ready for bed, turned off my home phone and my cell and crashed. I woke up to my room being pitch black thanks to my black-out curtains but groaned as I took a look at my alarm clock none the less. The red numbers were displaying noon. I don't even remember waking up so late in the last couple of years, even on an off day. I turned on my phone and dreaded the amount of missed calls that would appear and I was right. I had missed a couple calls from my mother, a few from Matt and one from Gabby. At first I thought it was odd but I figured he had asked **her** to try calling to see if I'd pick up. I texted Matt that I was still alive and called my mother.

"Good morning mom." I said sleepily into the phone. - **_Did I wake you up?_**"No mom. I just woke up and when I turned on my phone I saw you called. What's up?" - _**I wanted to know if you were interested in having a late lunch with your father and your brother. **_"I didn't know Nic was in town. We doing it at your house?" - _**Yes. Come as soon as you're ready. The food will be waiting.**_ "Ok mom. I should be there in fifteen minutes. See you." I got up and took a quick shower and put my light blue boyfriend jeans with a black top showing a small slice of my stomach. I put flip-flops and I was out the door. It took all of five minutes to get to my parents. Nic's van was there so I assumed he was here with his wife Jenna and daughter Summer. I walked in the house and could hear a little girl's giggles bouncing off the walls. I quietly sneaked into the kitchen and saw her running around the island, chased by my father.

"How's my favorite niece?" I grabbed her from behind prompting a high pitch squeal to escape her lips.

"Auntie Haley. Put me down pwease." It was so cute how she had trouble with certain letters. I put her back down and she turned around hugging me before going back to running around with my father hot on her heels.

"Nic. It's been a long time, I missed you." I pulled him in for a hug.

"I missed you too kiddo. Are you still staying safe fighting those fires?" He held me at arms length.

"Always. Now I even have Matt to watch out for me too and 51 is a great house. You have nothing to worry about big brother." I smiled and pulled away giving Jenna a kiss and a hug.

"That knucklehead isn't giving you too much trouble I hope?" I pointed towards my brother.

"You know it." we laughed together.

"That's it, gang up on me."

"Ok, enough of that. Food is ready." Mom called from the patio. As I walked closer to the door, I could smell burgers on the BBQ and it gave my stomach the permission to growl loudly. I didn't even know I was starving until the smell made its way to my nose. We all sat down and passed the food around. Mom had made some home made fries to go with that. Her fries were the best.

"Smells great mom."

"You must be starving since you woke up so late."

"Oh yeah, someone is objecting to the lack of food." as if on cue, my stomach rumbled loud enough for everyone to hear and they all laughed at me.

"Had a late night little sis?"

"Yeah, went to Molly's with 51 and today is my day off so I turned off the phones and ignored the world this morning."

"Good on you. Mom said you got a new place, I wanted to know if I could come over later tonight."

"Sorry I have company tonight." I looked at my plate hoping for no interrogation but it came anyways.

"Who's the young man?" questioned my father.

"His name is Adam Ruzek. He works for Intelligence at district 21, it's no big deal." I tried to downplay it. Only my mother knew the real reason for my break-up with Tyler and I intended on keeping it that way.

"Is he nice to you?"

"Yes daddy he is but it's still new. We've seen each other only a handful of times but he's coming over for diner tonight. I said I'd cook for him." I blushed slightly, trying not to give them more ammo than they already had.

"He better not hurt you or I'll break his kneecaps." my brother added.

"Oh leave her alone baby." Jenna offered him a back handed slap. "She's a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself just fine." I smiled at her gratefully before she turned around to take care of Summer.

"And besides, it's none of your business Nic. Can we move onto another subject. What are you doing in town anyways?" It was my turn to quiz my brother.

"You're not the only one who gets to waltz back in town."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Haley, language in front of Summer." My mom reprimanded me.

"Oops yeah sorry. So you're here looking for houses?"

"Yes."

"Finally got tired of the burbs big brother?"

"Something like that." He smirked not giving me anymore info. We kept eating a chatting about how Nic's return was going down before I had to leave. I walked into my apartment and decided I needed to start figuring out what I would do for diner. I grabbed a beer and sat down at my island with my cook book. I made a mental note to replace it because it was falling apart. I put it together for years from random ideas, my favorite recipes from mom and clippings of meals I tried out of a magazine. Some has scribblings on the side from modifications I had made to them. I found the page I was looking for and checked if I needed to do a grocery run for missing items. I wrote down what I needed and headed to the market down the road. It didn't take long to get what I needed and I grabbed a pack of beer and a bottle of red wine just in case since I didn't know what he preferred to drink. I placed everything in the fridge before tidying the place up a bit while I waited for Adam's text. I picked up the book that sitting on my side table a started reading it while I waited. He had warned me he might finish lme ate tonight so I just put my phone on the table and went back to my book. A few hours went by before my phone finally dinged. -**I just finished, i'll be over in about thirty minutes. **I texted him my adress and put the book back in its place before getting up and busying myself with diner. I poured myself a glass of wine as I took out if the fridge. As soon as i finished putting everything together, the doorbell shimed. I rinced my hands under the tap quickly to remove food residues on them and a towel to dry them on my way to thedoor. I looked though the peep hole and quickly opened the door.

"Hey!" I smiled at him as he raised a pack of beer a bottle of wine in each hand.

"I come baring gifts." I laughed taking them and thinking we had though of the same thing.

"Make yourself comfortable i'll put these in the fridge."

"I didn't know if you were a wine or beer girl so I brought both."

"That's perfect, each occasion requires a different drink." He out his jacket on the couch arm and came to the island and leaned against it.

"Smells great, what's on the menu?"

"Pad thai. So Two questions. Wine or beer and are you a spicy eater or not so much?"

"What you're having and spicy is better." I grabbed a wine glass from the cupboard and poured him one. I gave it to him so I could add the spices in the dish.

"How was shift?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Hard. We're actually not done but Sargent Voight, Halstead and Lindsay went to New York so Antonio gave us a few hours of break before we have to go back."

"I know it's probably top secret stuff but what is it about?"

"Child pornography ring. It's big and a lot of these kids are so young so it's hard on everyone. I even doubt Antonio will ever let his daughter Eva date after we close this case." He took a sip of wine and I noticed for the first time how tired he looked.

"Working around the clock?" I turned off the stove and moved the wok aside before turning to him and taking a drink myself.

"Yeah. It's been three days already and i havent't had more than two hours of sleep every night."

"Wow! Must be hard, Voight looks like a tough man."

"He is but he's good at what he does." I turned around and took two plates out of the cupboard and fixed them before handing him one and taking my glass of wine heading towards the table so we could sit down and enjoy our meal before he had to go back.

"So Intelligence. How did that come about?" I took a bite of my food and let him tell me his story.

"Well actually, I got pulled out of the academy by my partner Olynski under Voights orders to join their team.

"That's impressive. Do you love it?" He went on to tell me how he enjoyed the job he did and how it felt good to keep our streets safe from thugs and drug dealers.

"What about you? Have you always wanted to become a firefighter? It's not often we see women doing that job." He drank some more wine and ate more food.

"Well it didn't start when I was a kid but Matt Casey and I found an interrest in it together while we were in high school. We even went through the academy together. I don't talk about it that much because I just love my job but we graduated top of our classes."

"Now look who's impressive." His comment made me blush promting me to dring more wine. We talked some more as we finished eating and as I was picking up our plates he looked at his watch.

"Do you have time for desert? I made apple dumplings." I was hoping he would say yes. I was really enjoying his company and didn't want our evening to end. I could tell by the look on his face though that he had to get going so I fished a plastic container out and started putting some dumplings in.

"I'm really sorry. I wish I could stay some more but I really have to get back. Rain check?"

"Rain check for sure I smiled as I put the container in front of him. Bring these with you. You guys might need a food break during your long hours." He grabbed his coat and walked to the door opening it and turning around to face me.

"I had fun tonight. Next time dinner is on me."

"Ok." My heart was beating a mile a minute. He wanted to see me again too so I took the courrage left in me and pulled him by his shirt down to me and pressed my lips against his. It only took him a few seconds before kissing me back. "Be safe."

"i will. I'll call you later, good night." He smiled kissing me again.

"Good night." I smiled at him again and he left. I closed the door behind me and leaned my back against it. Although it was cut short by his job, I had a great evening with Adam and hoped it would lead to something more. I cleaned our dishes and the kitchen before calling it a night. After all tomorow was shift so I went to bed feeling giddy and hopeful.

* * *

><p>an so this is their first date. I hope you guys liked it and will leave a review. They are always apreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

a/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Haley's POV<strong>

The sun peaked through my unclosed blinds making me wake up. The summer was winding down and early mornings like that wouldn't be common anymore. I got up and managed to get ready without too much trouble. I turned on my phone and it dinged. I wasn't expecting the sender though. **- Hope you had a great evening. Nic** I quickly replied as I walked out the door. _-It had to be cut short because he had to go back to work but it was great thanks. _I smiled standing there all by myself but at least no one was around to see it. I made the short drive towards 51 and as soon as I walked closer to the open garage doors, I could see Shay and Gabby leaning against the ambo with their arms crossed over their chests with goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"Can I help you ladies with anything?" I stopped in front of them because there was no way they would let me pass by them without at least giving them something. I had texted Shay yesterday afternoon in a slight panic so that Gabby was standing there with a knowing smile didn't surprise me. They told each other everything.

"We want gossip." Shay exclaimed.

"A girl never kisses and tell." I smiled and walked past them. The came walking in sync with me.

"So you kissed him huh?" this time Gabby was asking questions.

"There might have been a kiss when he left." They were practically giggling like teenagers by the time we made it to the lockerroom. It was empty except for the three of us. I quickly pulled a navy blue truck tshirt over my head and tucked it into my pants.

"Come on, there has to be more than that?" Shay practically whined.

"No, he was a perfect gentleman. We talked about his work, about me becoming a firefighter and it was nice." I smiled wider then when I had walked into the house. "We had to cut it short because he had to get back to work. They are working on a huge case but I asked him for a rain check and he said yes."

"Who said yes?" Matt questioned from the door. He had obviously only heard the end of our conversation.

"Adam. We had diner last night and he couldn't stay for desert so he said yes to a rain check."

"I'm happy for you Hales. I hope he treats you right." He turned around and walked away. I couldn't quite read his face when he said that but I barely had time to frown before the overhead paging system could be heard. All three of us waited to hear what it was.

_Ambulance 61, Squad 3 and Truck 81. Tagger stuck on top of a building corner Addisson and Kimbark Avenue._

"Idiot." I chuckled as we made our way towards our respective vehicules. We drove towards the industrial part of town and Squad was already on scene raising the basket. I jumped out of the truck right behind the rest of the guys.

Matt had jumped off and just looked at Kelly while twirling his halligan.

"What do we have here?" I asked as Kelly was trying to get him to jump the rest of the way down.

"Zito. Big time tagger." Otis said.

"Yeah yeah. I've seen his name around." Shay added.

Otis seemed to know a lot about this guy. "He's hit every L train, bus stop and mailbox in Chicago."

"You'd think he'd have the sense to do it at a hight that wouldn't kill him." I said making everyone laugh. As soon as the guy jumped off from the ladder into the basket, I heard police sirens behind me. I didn't really get why the cops would be involved but then again, this guy had put a massive graffiti on the side of the building. As soon as I saw who came out of the car, a smile made its way onto my face. "Ruzek, Dawson." I acknowledged them.

"Haley." Both said at the same time.

"Your boy's over there." I pointed towards the ambulance where Dawson and Shay were checking for any injuries. As soon and they took him in, we started packing our things to go back to the house. As soon as I sat down, I pulled my phone out and sent him a text **-Shift lets off at 8 tonight. Meet me at Molly's for a drink? **I put it back in my pant pocket figuring he would answer when he had a chance. We got back to the house just in time for another call to come in.

"Oh man." Herrmann exclaimed before we went back in the truck to get to the call. The rest of the day was pretty quiet though so I went to the bunk area with a book for some quiet time. I got no interruption except for two texts. One was from Ruzek **- I'll meet you there when I'm done. **The other got me up from my bed fast enough and out of the firehouse.

"Tell me you have good news for me Nic." I begged my brother.

"I do." he smiled showing me the two tickets.

"Oh my God I love you." I jumped at his neck. "Come in for some coffee?"

"Sure but it had to be quick. I'm meeting my realtor in an hour."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "I can't wait for you to move back here. Casey will be happy to see you." We walked back into the house. Casey was sitting in the common room along with a few from truck while Squad was on the apparatus floor.

"Nic, it's great to see you." They shook hands.

"You'll see a lot more of me. I'm moving back to the city permanantly."

"That's great." They both sat down and talked a bit about everything. Matt hadn't seen Nic since he moved out of town right before Summer was born. I waited for him to be gone before I sat down next to Matt.

"How much do you love me?" I questionned with a grin on my face.

"Is there a correct answer to that question?"

"Just answer it you goof." I laughed.

His smile became bigger before answering. "To the moon and back."

"Well what if I told you I got us some tickets in the reds to go see the Hawks against the Kings at the United Center next week." I pulled the tickets from behind my back and his eyes grew bigger.

"I'd say you are the best friend a guy can ask fer." He pulled them from me as he got up and pulled me to him crushing me in a hug before putting me down. "How did you manage to get these?"

"A have contacts and it's a small early birthday present." I shrugged.

"That is the best present I've had in a very long while. Thanks."

"Nah, thank me next week." I smiled and we sat back down. We spent the rest of the shift talking and playing cards with the guys. As soon as eight rolled in and next watch took over, I quickly changed into my street clothes and headed out the d"Same for usoor. When I walked into Molly's I scanned the place and my eyes fell on him. I was suprised that he was here before me since his job was so unpredictable but was happy none the less. I walked to the bar and sat next to him.

"Can I join you for a drink handsome?"

"Well I was hoping my girl would meet me here." He smiled at me.

"I'm sure she would love to be your girl." I replied blushing.

"Lets grab a booth?"

"Lets." We walked towards the back of the bar and sat at the same booth as last time. "So, pick up anymore weirdos today?"

"No, it was pretty quiet after that."

"Same for us." His body close to mine was starting to have an effect on me so I decided to sit a bit closer to him.

"I've been waiting all day to do this." He placed both hands on each side of my face and kissed me. Slowly at first and then it started escalating. My breathing was getting ragged and my heart was beating a mile a minute. When air became an issue and he pulled away, my eyes were still closed and I was trying to get my breathing under control.

"That last girl doesn't know what she's missing." I exhaled opening my eyes.

"Is this going to fast?" he leaned his forhead against mine.

"It is but it doesn't feel like it." I tried to reason. We had only known each other for a very short period of time but this felt so right. We spent the rest of the evening sitting extremely close to each other and kissing like we were teenagers, not caring who watched. And as the times beforfe tonight, he was a perfect gentleman. He walked me to my car and kissed me goodnight before I drove back to my place.

* * *

><p>an: Thank you so much everyone for sticking with me throughout this story. The next chapter will be Matt and Haley's evening at the blackhaws game. I thought it was time they had some friend time just the two of them.

When I write rescue scenes and I write the overhead paging system, I try to use real Chicago street names but I realise that the intersections don't match real life so don't hold it against me. I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll review


	12. Happy Birthday Matt

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

a/n: Thank you everyone for the reviews to this story. I really love writing it as I hope you love to read it too. So I think it's about time Haley and Matt get some best friends time since we haven't seen enough of it since the beginning of the story.

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

**Haley's POV**

The days since I had shown Matt his birthday present had gone by painfully slow but we were finally was almost four and I was meeting him at his place at five so we could go grab some food before heading there. I put on my skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt under my red Hawks Jersey. I grew up watching the likes of Chris Chellios, Denis Savard,and the Sutter brothers and my father used to tell me stories about Bobby Hull when I was just a child. In the last years, a group of young talented players managed to bring pride to the city of Chicago by finally bringing the cup back home. Chicago hadn't been that animated in years. I put my old black converses and my cap before heading out the door. A few minutes later, I got to Matt's apartment building and headed up the stairs and knocked on his door waiting for him to answer but the door opened to Gabby.

"Hey Haley. Come in, he's almost done getting ready." She stepped aside letting me in.

"Hey Dawson. Are you joining us at Molly's after the game?" I asked looking around. It was the first time that I was in his new place.

"Yes, I'm behind the bar tonight." She must have seen me look around because she started fidgetting. "Oh my god where are my manners. Come in, I'll show you around." We moved around and she showed me everything. I was surprised that Matt decided to move out of his house and into a condo but I guess that was a choice made by the two.

"You guys have a great place." You could see that Matt wasn't done working on the place to make it theirs because there was construction equipment laying around the living room.

"Thanks. It took us a long time to find the right place."

"Well I'd say mission accomplished."

"Maybe you could come over with Adam sometime so we can have diner all together."

"Yeah i'd love that." I smiled at her and Matt finally made an appearance. "Took you long enough. You're so slow when it comes to getting ready pretty boy." I laughed at him. He was dressed casual enough with his jeans and his Hawks jersey.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm not the one who took two whole hours just to get a dress on and shoes for prom might I remind you."

"Aargghh don't remind me, it was AWFUL!" Gabby seemed to find our back and forth banter amusing because she was laughing.

"I'll tell you that story one day Gabby. Trust me there was nothing funny about it. Come on, let's go grab some food before heading there I'm hungry."

"I'll see you later baby." He kissed her pationately.

"Come on you two lovebirds, you can kiss later." I chuckled as they pulled away from each other.

"You guys have fun." She waved at us as we left.

"I thought we could grab a bite at Park Tavern before going in." I suggested as we got in my truck.

"Yeah that's perfect. So You never told me. How did you managed to get those tickets? Those are great seats."

"Nic owed me a favor and one of his business contacts has season tickets." I said as we drove towards downtown Chicago.

"Remind me to thank him the next time I see him."

"So, nice place you got there. Home come you let go of that town house?" Matt suddenly became quiet and looked out of the window. One thing I knew about Matt was when he didn't want to talk, he didn't and even I couldn't get him to talk about it. A few minutes passed before he finally spoke.

"You remember Hallie? Before you left we were broken up. Well not long after that, we got back together and." I could see he was trying to keep himself together. I put my hand on his trying to make him finish his story. "She was killed in a fire."

"Matt." I felt sick to my stomach now. This was the first time I was hearing about this. "Why didn't you call me? I would have come home."

"I was such a mess." he wiped the rest of his tears away. "When I was at the firehouse, everything was fine but as soon as I got home, it just fell apart. Gabby is the one who got me out of the pit I was in. It took us a while before finally getting together. Everyone knew we'd end up together though." He finally laughed. "Then, when I asked her to move in with me, she felt the house held too many memories for me so of course I told her we'd look for something that was our own."

"I'm happy for you. Gabby is great." I said as we parked in Park Tavern's parking lot ans we got out. The place was pretty packed already so we just grabbed the first table that was available against the wall. "Ok so i've been wanting wings for a while, sound good to you?"

"Yeah. I heard they're great here."

"How hungry are you?"

"Very." he answered as I grabbed the waiters attention.

"32 wings and two beers." I requested. "Tonight is all on me." I smiled at him. Our food got here merely ten minutes later along with our beers. "To you and Gabby." I raised my glass.

"And to your return home." I nodded and we clanked our glasses together before taking a drink. We stayed there a few hours before we had to head to the United Center. We got caught in the huge crowd of people slowly moving forward into the building.

"You remember that time we tried to sneek into here when we were thirteen maybe?" He asked as I laughed at how stupid we were back then to think we could pull something off like that.

"Yeah, we tried to make the guy think our parents were in already and that we had been seperated from them. He saw right through us."

"And that look and tongue lashing we got from your mother when she found out. I've never been so afraid of someone in my ENTIRE LIFE."

"Yeah, I think I was grounded forever after that but it was so worth it." We both handed our tickets to the men at the door before being told our seats were to our rights. I saw a counter and felt like another beer.

"You do know we have to drive back home after this right?"

"Oh come on Matt don't be a spoil sport. At the price this beer costs, it'll be the only one." Once we had our beers and more food, we made our way to our seats.

"You're going to tell you that all of that food will be shovelled down your throat?" He had a look that almost looked like disgust at the tray that was in my hand. "You have food for three grown men." He only had beer and a soft pretzel.

"I swear Matt you're acting like a five year old. We're here, in the reds, about to watch a great game between two great teams. Let a girl eat her heart out." I said as the players started jumping on the ice for pre-game warm-up. "Plus, we are here as best friends so my lieutenant isn't aloud to say anything unless the few pounds I pack up in here tonight slow me down on our next shift.

"Deal." he laughed as I started eating one of the two hot-dogs I had in my tray. For the next few hours, we enjoyed the game and drank some beer. Chicago was winning by the score of 4-2 with Jonathan Toews had two of the four goals. There was only a few minutes left to the game when he scored a third one to make a hat trick. Soon enough, people started throwing their hats onto the ice and the crowd was going insane including Matt and myself.

"I told you he could do it." Matt handed me a twenty that we had bet at the start of third period. "Nice doing business with you." I laughed out loud. We started making our way towards the exit before I pulled my phone out to see a text from Gabby asking around what time we would get there. I answered quickly that we were exiting the building and heading their way. Said I'd text her when we were parked. It took about thirty minutes before we made it to Molly's. I pulled my phone out as Matt exited on his side and waited for me next to the car.

"Who are you texting like that? Is that Ruzek?"

"None of your business, nosy. Let's get some more drinks." I pushed him towards Molly's door.

"SURPRISE" Everyone yelled as we stepped foot in the bar. Matt turned around and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you responsible for this?"

"I might have had a few accomplices." I patted him on the back. "Happy birthday Matt." I hugged him before we went to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Happy birthday baby." Gabby smiled at him and kissed him across the bar. Gabby held out her fist and I bumped mine against it.

"You two? She was the one you were texting all night?"

"Yup. Sorry buddy, no date with Adam tonight. It's all about you." Gabby poured us three shots for us. "To Matt." I Bumped him against the shoulder and I lifted mine up.

"To Matt." Gabby said too as he smiled before we clanked our shots and downed them.

The rest of the night was spend mingling with everyone, dancing and even doing karaoke. Matt was surprisingly good when he had quite a few drinks in him. We ended up having fun until the wee hours of the morning before we all left to get a few hours of sleep and nurse the head aches we were sure to have.

* * *

><p>an So here is some much awaited friend time between Matt and Haley. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave reviews, they are always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Thank you to everyone for the reviews and the Follows, it means a lot. This chapter is rated M for sexual content

* * *

><p><strong>Haley's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache. I pulled the covers over my head and groaned, the sun was killing me. I turned around to find a glass of water with some ibuprofen sitting on my nightstand with a note.

_Thought it would help with your hangover. I'll check on you later - Adam._

I instantly started to think about last nights events that would lead me to have a note from Adam and then it came to me. I had stumbled out of a taxi after Matt's birthday evening at Molly's a few blocks away from my place and called him, it was three am. It hadn't taken long for him to get to my place. Then I remembered him helping me up my stairs and into some sweats before putting me to bed. I groaned again realizing that I probably woken him up on a shift day. I slowly and painfully made my way to the bathroom to assess the damage I had done to myself by drinking too much. My make up was slightly smudge but what bothered me was what I saw on my head. I went back to my room, took the pills and downed them with the water before picking up my phone and scrolling though my contacts before making the call.

"Hey Soph it's Haley. I was wondering if you could make an emergency house call this morning? Yeah thanks, you're a life saver." I hung up the phone and headed to the kitchen to make a coffee for myself and Sophie when she would get there. About thirty minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

"Thanks again Soph. I don't know what I would do." I let her in and we made our way towards the kitchen.

"Let's take a look." she pulled one of my chairs and made me sit down. She gasped as she managed to see what I had seen before. "It's ok, I can fix this." She smiled at me. We made our way towards the bathroom so she could wash my hair. For a reason that didn't come back to me, I had a big chunk of hair missing on the back of my head. For as long as I could remember, my hair was a good length ender my shoulders but at this point, I had to let Sophie work her magic and fix my hair. I could feel the hair falling to the ground in chunks but I knew she would do something nice to it. It took her about fourty five minutes to finish it. We had kept talking to small talk and work until she said she was done. "You can go have a look."

I made my way to my bathroom to look in the mirror at her handy work. My hair was naturally wavy and dirty blonde but now they were also shorter. They were about an inch above my shoulders. It was different but it looked nice. I washed my face properly and returned to the kitchen where Sophie was cleaning up her things.

"I swear you're a life saver. Thank you Soph, I owe you one."

"It was my pleasure honey. Just make sure that next time you're not so wasted you don't remember how you lost a chunk of hair."

I laughed nervously. "I'll keep that in mind." We left the house at the same time so I could grab some lunch because my stomach was protesting the lack of food. I put my sunglasses on and walked to that sushi place down the block and grabbed a box to go before heading back to my apartment. I plopped down on my couch and pulled my legs under me. I pressed play on the cd player, lowered the volume and just ate my sushi's with a big glass of water. I knew I needed to stay hydrated today. I finished eating and left the empty container on my living room table and drifted off to sleep again on the couch. I woke up with a start when my phone started ringing. I smiled as I saw Adam's name on the screen.

"Hey." I answered sleep still in my voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better. Thank you for the remedy and I'm so sorry I called you at 3 this morning.

"I don't mind. Is it ok if I stop by later with some diner?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you later." I agreed and hung up. It was still early in the afternoon so I opted for taking a bath to relax before Adam got here. I got out after an hour and put on some black leggings with a white and blue jersey type tshirt and ran a hand in my hair so it looked good enough. It would take a few days to get used to the new look. I poured myself another large glass of water when the doorbell rang. I took a large drink out of it and went to open the door to Adam with a brown bag full of food.

"Right on time." I smiled at him as he kissed me on his way in.

"How's the head?" he asked just as he registered my new appearance. "Wow. That looks beautiful." his comment was sending a blush to my face.

"You think so?" I wasn't sure just yet about the new cut.

"Oh yeah. But why the change?" He put the bag on my counter and started emptying its content. It smelled great.

"Let's just say that my mind blanked a certain part of my evening where I lost some of my hair and I couldn't leave it that way so I asked my friend Sophie to come save me this morning." I put my chin on top of my hands and just watched him fix us a plate. "What's for diner?" I tried looking over his shoulder.

"There's this great italian place down the street from the district so I thought it might help settle your stomach." He turned around and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I woke you up this morning. You must have been tired at work." I knew he said earlier it was ok but I felt the need to say it again.

"Again it's fine." He placed a plate in front of me with a glass of water and two more ibuprofens. "Eat up." He sat next to me at the breakfast bar and enjoyed our food and small chatter. Then we moved towards the couch and started watching a random show on television but it was more a background noise because we started kissing. Like always, it started slowly but it quickly escalated. He quickly grabbed me by the waist and made me stradle him. His hands stayed there for a while and mine were holding the back of his neck, keeping me close to him. When he ran his hands under my shirt, a shock of electricity ran through my spine. Air became an issue so we parted only to start kissing each other again. His lips left mine and started trailing kisses along my jaw line and down my neck, making me moan. I could feel the effect I had on him in the inside of my thigh so I pressed my lower body to his, making him moan against my neck. His hands were giving me pleasure and they were barely touching my skin. His rough hands played with the hem of my shirt before he slowly started removing it from my body. I let him pull it over my head and throw it to the ground. He kissed me again before taking in what was in front of him. My chest was clad in nothing but my black lace bra, one I had only bought recently for a night like this one in mind.

"Absolutely beautiful." he said making me blush a darker shade of red before he attacked my lips with his again. My fingers were trying to unbutton his black shirt but his lips on my neck and him biting down gently were making it hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Adam." I moaned, pressing my body closer to his if it was even possible. He lifted me up effortlessly and walked us to my room with my legs still attached to his waist and his lips still on my neck. He pressed me up against the wall and started kissing my collarbone. I swear if he didn't slow down, this would be done before it even started. I think he sensed it because he slowly put me down and let me finish what I was trying to do. His lips found mine again and slowly kissed me as I finished unbuttoning his shirt. He gently entered his tongue in my mouth and kissed me harder as i pushed his shirt off his shoulder. I started running my fingers against the hard lines of his abs and I chould feel the goosebumps rising as I went along. He spun us around and walked us towards my bed before he gently laid me down on it and hovered over me smiling. I closed my eyes as he started kissing my neck again and pressing his lower body to mine making me moan.

"We're far too overdressed for this." I whispered opening my eyes again to meet him smiling down at me.

"Be patient. I promise it will be worth it." He kissed me again, slowly. I trusted him so I let him set the pace. He started kissing his way down my neck again and then to the space between my breasts, making me throw my head backwards against the pillow. He lingered there as he ran his right hand on the inside of my thigh, driving completely crazy. Never before had a guy made me feel quite like this. Every one of his touch sent a hot wave of desire through me, I could have his hands on me forever. He kissed his way down my stomach all the way down to my pant line. He looked up at me with eyes filled with lust. He kissed along the line of my pants and used his tongue to drive me completely crazy. He hooked his fingers under the elastic and started to slowly remove them. I placed my hand on his shoulder, slightly digging my nails in it. Every inch of my body that his fingers were touching was making my heart beat that much faster. He discarded my pants on the floor and kissed his way up my legs, my breath matching my racing heart. As soon as his lips found mine again, I used all my strength to flip us around. I kissed his jaw and used my right hand to undo his belt and undo the buttons of his jeans. I kissed my way down his hard abs and quickly removed his pants along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked under me. I rubbed my core against his hard member and he expertly reached behind my back to unhook my bra with his right hand, removing it from my shoulders and throwing it with the rest of our clothes on the ground. He flipped me one final time so I was under him to remove the last article of clothing that seperated our bodies. He hooked his fingers under the material of my panties and slid them down my legs, his lips never leaving mine. Once we were completely naked against each other, he slowly rubbed my sweet spot, making me mumble incoherently, my head pushing against the pillow. His hand rested against my hip and he looked into my eyes as if to ask permission before continuing. I kissed him to silence his doubts and he slowly entered me, letting me get used to his size. After a few long seconds, he started thursting in and out of me slowly. His lips were now on my neck and shoulders as my hips met his thurst for thrust. I pressed a hand on his shouder and the other one on his lower back to keep him close. For hours, we made love. Sometimes slow, sometimes faster and everything in between. For hours, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Time seemed to have stopped in that moment. He kept thursting and hitting that spot that made me cry out his name again and again. After a few more minutes, my body started to tighten and he finally made me go over the edge. He followed close behind me as I felt the muscles of his lower back contract. He gently removed himself from me and rolled onto his side, pulling my body against his.

I was trying to control my breathing as I was coming down from my high. He kissed my shoulders and neck while I snuggled as close to him as I could.

"You were amazing." he kissed my shoulder blade.

"No one has ever made me feel like this before." I turned around so I was facing him and kissed him.

"I told you it would be worth it." he smiled and kissed me again. I mumbled against his lips and kissed him again.

"We better get a few hours of sleep if we want to be able to function tomorrow." I said pulling away slightly.

"We should. Good night baby." he said kissing me one last time.

"Good night." I kissed him back and we drifted off to sleep tangled in each other.

**Adam's POV**

I woke up early enough to see the sun come up. Light was coming softly through the blinds and casting a glow on Haley, she was sleeping so peacefully. Her short hair was falling in her face so I pulled it away and tucked it behind her ear. We both had shift and I knew she'd have to be up soon enough. She was on her side with her hands tucked under the pillow and the sheets pulled up barely above her waist. Her skin looked so perfect and soft that I couldn't stop the urge to just run my fingers over it. I propped myself on my elbow and just smiled at how beautiful she is. She finally shifted her body slightly, indicating she was waking up so I rubbed my nose against hers and softly kissed her lips.

"I'll go make breakfast. Join me when you wake up." I kissed her again and she just mumbled for an answer. I pulled the sheets from my body and went in search of my boxers that had been scattered along with the rest of our clothing around her room. I quickly found them and my pants and put them on before going in the kitchen to start breakfast. First, I started by making a fresh pot of coffee and then went through the fridge to find what I needed to make eggs with bacon and toasts. About fifteen minutes later, I heard her shuffle out of her room and turned to find her dressed in nothing but the sheets from her bed.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." she answered with a sleep filled voice and a smile. "Is it bacon that smells so good?" She moved a strand of hair behind her ear. You could see that she was still getting used to her new haircut.

"Bacon and coffee. Come on, it's ready." I took the two plates with me and made my way to the couch and she just followed me. She sat down and pulled her knees up and balanced her plate on them while I sat across from her with one leg up and one leg off the couch.

She took a bite of her eggs. "This is amazing." She smiled. "I am so hungry." and she took a slice between her fingers and brought it up to her mouth.

"After last nights exercise, no surprise you're so hungry." I smiled at her and instantly she became a light shade of pink. She finished her piece of bacon before speaking up again.

"You know the CFD/CDP annual gala is coming up right?" her voice was lightly shaking, as if she wasn't sure of what she wanted to say.

"Yeah I know." I had not really thought about the event that much though. After my break-up, I had every intention of attending it by myself but after these past few weeks, that had changed. "I was wondering if you would do me the honors of being my date?"

"I would love to." She smiled.

After eating a few bites, the sight of her in nothing but those sheets were turning me on. I put my plate on the table and did the same with hers and gently pushed her against the arm of the couch and started kissing her. Instantly, she placed a hand at the base of my neck and the other grabbing at my shoulder and kissed me back. I granted her access to my mouth and she kissed me harder, more passionately. I pushed my lower body against hers and kept kissing her. I pushed one of my legs between hers, rubbing against her core and she moaned loudly in my mouth. Things were starting to get hot when a loud buzzing sound came from her room. Her lips detached from mine and I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I hate alarms." She cursed under her breath.

"Right now, so do I." I slowly and reluctantly removed myself from her and gently pulled on her hands to pull her up with me. "We better get ready if we don't want to be late."

"Yeah. Do you have time to go back to your place to change before you have to go in?"

"No but that's ok. I'll shower and change at the district. I always keep some clean clothes there for when I go undercover."

"Good because I don't want anyone running their mouths about you in last nights clothes." She laughed as we made our way towards her room. She pulled out a fresh t-shirt with a pair of jeans and threw them on her bed before walking up to me and kissed me. "Put your shirt on." she ran her fingers against my torso. "I'll walk you to the door because I'm not sure I can keep my hands to myself for that much longer." She raised on her tip toes and kissed me.

"I'll go but you have to promise me to stay safe out there." I kissed her back before pulling my shirt over my head.

"Same goes for you. I don't want to get a phonecall telling me that you've been shot. I don't know if i'd be able to deal with that."

"I promise I'll do everything I can to stay safe." I pulled her to me and kissed her. When we parted, I finished grabbing my things and we walked to the door, her still wrapped in the sheets.

"Have a nice day." She kissed me while as I walked through the door. "You too." I kissed her one last time before I went to my car to make my way towards the district.

* * *

><p>an: So Haley and Adam finally became intimate (also my first time at writing M rated content). He also decided to ask her to the CFD/CPD annual gala. So next few chapters will be leading up to the gala and we'll see Haley interract more with the members of intelligence.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and Follows/Favs. I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much.

* * *

><p>All I could think about on my way to the house was last night. My relationship with Tyler had been a good one until I found out what he did to me. The relationship I had with Adam though, that was something else. We had only been together for a few weeks now and it was already at a place where my previous relationship never quite got too. I parked in my usual spot on the side of the house and walked in with my bag on my shoulder. I walked past everyone, greeting whoever was already there before going straight towards the locker room to change out before shift started. I was sitting on the bench tying my boots when Dawson came walking in.<p>

"Quiet evening yesterday?" She said looking up and taking in my new appearance. "Oh my god, where did all your hair go?" She leaned against the row of lockers and waited for my answer.

"Hum. I don't know about the state you were in but I blacked out part of my evening and it seems a chunk of my hair went missing. Feel free to bridge any gaps if you know anything about it. Got my friend Sophie to fix it during the day and Adam came by for diner." I smiled at her and went back to tying up my boots.

"Is that so." She said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, he also asked me to the CFD/CPD gala." I got up to exit the locker room just as Shay walked in.

"We totally have to go dress shopping." The three of us walked back out and made our way towards the break room. "We need to find you a dress that will blow Ruzek's mind away so he can jump you already." She made Gabby laugh hysterically and me blush at least four different shades of red, which she noticed right away. "OH MY GOD you skank. You slept with him last night." She said a little too loud for my taste and Gabby just looked at me with a smirk.

"Not so loud Shay." I punched her shoulder.

"Good on you." Gabby stated. Matt walked past us without so much as a hi. Every time he would overhear a discussion about me and Ruzek, he would get weird with me. I made a mental note to go talk to him about it.

"If shift is slow, we'll head to the dress shop on Main." The three of us waited in front of the coffee machine for it to be ready.

"What about the two of you?" If they were going to know about my nightly activities, I was going to ask about theirs. "Got hot and heavy after the party?" I didn't really need confirmation from Gabby, she and Matt were going at it like bunnies.

"I might have gone home with a really hot redhead." Shay confessed smiling.

"Will we have the pleasure of seeing her at the gala?" I asked as we sat at the round table.

"Maybe. The gala isn't for another week so if all goes well she'll be there with me."

Before we could continue our discussion, the overhead paging system went off and we all waited to see who had to go out.

**Ambulance 61, male overdose 560 Ellis street.**

"That's us, see you later." They got up and ran towards the rig. I took that opportunity to go have a talk with Matt about his weird attitude towards me. I found him sitting at his office with a cup of coffee and a report in front of him.

"Can we talk?" I walked into the small space and closed the door before he even answered.

"Looks like you're not giving me a choice." he smiled. "Nice hair by the way."

"Thanks." I ran my fingers through it.

"What did you want to talk about?" He turned around in his chair and faced me as I leaned against the door.

"Are we ok?" I nevously drummed my fingers against the glass.

"Why wouldn't we be ok Hales?" He had a genuenly confused expression on his face.

"I don't know. Every time Shay, Gabby and I talk about Ruzek and you overhear our conversation, you get weird around me afterwards. I just don't get why." He ran his hand over his face out of nervousness. "Come on, out with it Casey." I chuckled to try to ease the tension between the two of us.

"I just worry about you." He shrugged.

"Things are going great, you have nothing to worry about." I finally sat down on his bed and he came to sit next to me.

"I always worry about you. I don't like seeing you hurt and I know there's something about the break-up with Tyler that I don't know but I do know you confided in Gabby. I know that the Tyler issue is fixed thanks to Antonio but I'll always worry about you until there isn't a reason for me to worry about you." He nudged my shoulder and smiled. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he placed a kiss in my hair.

"Thanks." I simply said. "I'm happy to be back and that you have my back again."

"I'll always have your back, in here and out there." Things were starting to be too mushy and he knew it so he pulled on my hair and laughed. "What's with the new hair anyways?" I still had it down compared to in a ponytail like every time I was on shift.

"Had to fix a missing piece." I casually leaned against my arms on the bed. That confused look was back on his face. "Trust me, your guess is as good as mine."

"You were pretty out of it when I sat you down in that cab."

"Please tell me the hair was still there when you did." I gave him pleading eyes.

"Trust me, I was almost as drunk as you were. I wouldn't be able to tell you." We ended up both laughing.

"I wanted to ask you something, firefighter to superior."

"What's up?"

"If It's slow today, can I go take a ride with the girls? I'll keep my radio on."

"Do I even want to know?" I shook my head from left to right. "Fine but keep your radio on and your gear in the ambo before you leave."

"Thank you lieutenant." I got up and exited his office coming face to face with the girls on their way back to the common room. "How's the vic?"

"Alive." They both said as we sat down.

"Ok so Casey gave me the ok to go with you guys if it's slow today."

"Perfect. If in the next hour nothing comes in, we'll head out." Shay offered. And, in the next hour, nothing did indeed come in. I gave Casey the signal I was heading out and the three of us were out of the door. We walked into the shop on Main and were greeted by the clerk.

"Can i help you ladies with anything."

"Yeah, we're looking for a dress for her to knock her boyfriend's socks off." Shay boldly said.

"You look to be a size 5 or 7 maybe. I'll bring you a few dresses I think you'll like." The two girls sat down and we waited for the girl to show us some clothes. She came back with five or six choices.

"Come on girl, go try them on." Gabby urged me on. The first three dressed that I tried on were too ordinary. The gala was a formal affair and I found myself wanting to look good for Adam. It would be a real date where everyone would see us together. Then when I put the fourth dress on and looked at myself in the mirror, I thought I had found the right one. It was a navy blue number with a pretty tame neckline but the back is what blew me away. The straps were thick and in an x patter and it dipped really low down my back. The dressed stopped inches from my knees and the back was slightly longer, exposing my toned legs. Being a firefighter had it's benefits, no need to hit the gym to stay fit.

"Come on, what is taking so long in there?" Shay asked getting annoyed so I pulled the curtain aside and walked out to show them. "Wow." She exclaimed. Are you sure you wont switch teams?"

"You're gorgous." Gabby added.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah." Shay said. Then the clerk came with a silver clutch and strappy heels.

"Try these on." She handed them to me. I quickly tried them on and turned around towards the mirror. "That's perfect."

"Ok, I'll take everything." I went to change back to my work clothes and handed the lady my purchases. I paid just in time before we heard Casey on the radio. _Truck 81 responding to fire on 35th and Weston._

"Ambulance 61 responding." Gabby called in her radio and we quickly made our way to the adress.

It was a standard house fire but the smoke was thick and we had to mask up. We had a frantic mother screaming at us to save her daughter that was still trapped somewhere in the house. She had't been able to locate her before the smoke became too thick.

"Otis, Cruz, you vent the roof. I'll search the upper level with Herrmann, Mouch and Reed on the main floor." We cautiously went into the house as soon as Cruz had given us the ok. Casey and Herrmann proceeded in checking up the first floor and Mouch and I checked every room on the main floor.

"Fire department call out." I yelled but got no response. The house was somewhat seperated in two so Mouch took the left and I took the right. I had my hand extended as I went into the first room on my right. I moved around touching as much space as I could and found nothing.

"First floor is cleared chief." Casey called into the radio. "We're on our way down."

"Copy that Casey. Mouch and Reed are still combing the main floor." Chief said.

"My side is clear." Mouch updated his situation.

"I have one room left." I called in my progress. "Fire department call out." I yelled through the last room. I was about to turn around when I heard the faint cry for help. I went in farther and finally found the little girl under her bed caughing. The flames were starting to become too much for her. I opened up my coat and pulled her to me and closed it around her as best as I could. I quickly made my way to the front of the house and handed the four year old to Gabby and Shay before falling to my knees and removing my mask, breathing in the fresh air.

"Great work Reed." Chief patted my back.

"Thank you chief." I coughed still trying to catch my breath.

"Here you go." Casey handed me a water bottle that I downed almost completely and poured the rest over my head. "Let Shay or Gabby check you out."

"On it." Shay said kneeling next to me with the jump bag. She put her stethoscope to my chest to listen to my lungs. "Heavy breathing but that's normal. She's all good chief."

"Alright everyone. Pack up the trucks." Chief ordered.

I removed my gear jacket and was left in my long sleeve shirt in the cool Chicago air before hopping into the truck taking my usual spot between Herrmann and Otis. We returned and I decided to go lie down and catch my breath some more. I placed my phone on my night stand and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, my phone dinged. It was a message from Adam. - _How is shift? Are you being careful? _**-Just got back from a house fire. Saved a little girl but got a light case of smoke inhaling, I'm ok though. **There was no point in lying to him but it was enough for him to panic because a few seconds later, my phone was ringing.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked through the phone.

"I promise I'm fine. Leslie Shay did a quick check-up, I'm just resting now."

"I'll stop by when we go out next."

"You really don't have to. I don't want to keep you away from your work." I tried reasoning with him. It was sweet that he was worried but I didn't want him to get into trouble with Voight for not having his head in the game.

"I'm on my way way right now then. I'll see you soon." He didn't even leave me time to protest that he had hung up on his end. I got up and went on the apparatus floor to wait for him. The squad guys were all sitting at their table playing cards. I sat on 61's bumper and waited for him to arrive. It took about twenty minutes before the side door opened and he entered the firehouse.

"Hey." he greeted me with a kiss.

I kissed him back. "You didn't have to come all the way here I'm fine." I smiled at him.

"I wanted to see it with my own eyes."

"I'm all good." I did a 360 to show him I was in one piece. "Do you have time to grab a coffee?"

"Sorry. I convinced Olynski to make a detour, I wont push my luck." I saw Severide walk towards us.

"Kelly Severide." He extended his hand for Adam to shake.

"Adam Ruzek." I knew what Kelly was doing. He was trying to size him up so he could go blab his mouth to Casey.

"You've got a great girl there, take care of her."

"I will." Severide walked back to the squad table and resumed the card game he was playing. I took hold of the flaps of Adam's jacket and put my forehead against his chest.

"I'm sorry about Kelly." He chest was shaking from laughter.

"It's fine."

"Come on, I'll walk you out." He turned around and held me the door open to I could go through it. He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards his car.

"Be careful. No close calls ok?"

"I'll try. Stay safe too. I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely, call me after shift." We kissed and I closed his door as he sat in the car.

"Olynski." I acknowledged him but he only nodded at me. I had seen him a few times and he was a man of few words. Adam had a lot of respect for him. I walked back into the house and straight towards the squad table. "Lieutenant, can I have a word?" I started walking towards the gear closet and he followed me in. As soon as the door closed, I turned around to face him. "What the hell Kelly?" I was totally pissed.

"What did I do?" he tried innocently.

"You know what! Why the hell did you come and do the you have a great girl there routine? Who I date is no one's business. You're not my brother and definitely not my father. Butt out!" I unloaded on him.

"Woah. Calm down." He raised his hands in surrender. "Look I consider you a friend and I'm just looking out for you."

I exhaled sharply and calmed down. "Fine. Thanks but it's ok, Adam is a great guy, he's not another Tyler." I finished.

"I know. He seems like a nice guy. Oh come on, don't be mad." He pulled me by the shoulders and made me exit the gear room. He was laughing behind me and it made the rest of my anger disappear from my body. "Play a game of poker with us Reed." He sat me down in an empty chair and Tony dealt the cards. We played until we were called out again but apart from that, the rest of the shift was somewhat uneventful. I left and met up with Adam at his place. We went to bed and just lied down, relaxing.

"Are you ready for the gala next week?" He was playing with my hair.

"Yeah, I found the perfect dress during shift." He looked at me with a how did you find that on shift look on his face. I just laughed before answering. I went with Gabby and Shay dress shopping during shift, it was slow." I shrugged.

"You don't mind being seated at the Intelligence table do you?"

"No, that's fine. I'll get to meet your co-workers." I didn't know anyone really apart from having briefly encountered Antonio Dawson and Halstead while dealing with the Tyler situation. "I can't wait to put the dress I got on. You'll love it."

"And I can't wait to show you off." I blushed at his words and we kissed before we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Here is the latest chapter. I hope you liked it and you'll leave a review, they are always appreciated. Next up will be the gala. I will incorporate spouses and some PD characters. I'll try to update soon<p> 


	15. CFDCPD Gala

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

Thanks again everyone for the reviews and follows. I know I haven't been updating the dream as much but my frustration with the fanfiction website put a cabosh on my latest chapter (by changing pages THREE times while I wrote and hadn't saved yet...I'm having that problem a lot) So I'll keep updating this one for a bit before said frustration goes away.

It's finally the CFD/CPD gala so here are a few pairings: Antonio with Laura (they're not seperated), Voight with his wife Camille (she's alive but does a brief cameo), Severide with Shay and Lindsey with Halstead (Voight has no problem with them dating).

Rated M for sexual imagery and content

* * *

><p><strong><em>one week later - CFDCPD gala day - _Haley's POV**

I had gone to bed early the night before so I could be rested for the gala. I woke up when my body decided it had enough rest. I picked up my gym bag and headed to the gym a few blocks away before starting my day. I put my headphones in my ears and jumped on the treadmill. I ran to the beat of my music for an hour. Then I went over to the pool and did a few laps before going back home. I made myself a coffee and lounged on my couch for a good part of the day. The girls were supposed to come over and we'd all get ready together before the guys came to pick us up. The girls came around two and we started getting ready. I went in for a quick shower and returned with shorts and a tank top so Shay could do my hair.

"What time are the boys coming to pick you up?" I questioned as I sat down so she could start doing my hair.

"The gala is at seven so around six." Gabby said while painting her nails. Shay proceeded in drying my hair and curling them so they looked like naturally beachy waves. Then she did my make-up. Sure I could put on a smokey eye for a casual evening but this gala was important. Some very important people from both departments would be there tonight. When Shay was done, she directed me to Gabby so she could do my nails and she went in the shower next.

"Jaws are going to drop tonight." Gabby looked at me smiling. "You are going to look gorgeous."

"Thanks Gabby." I smiled back at her. "I'm glad I have you and Shay on my side. I don't have a lot of girl friends." I confessed.

Gabby just smiled back. "You know, Casey talked about you a lot while you were gone. I could tell he really missed you."

"I missed him too. I didn't have many friends in New York,I was mostly there because of Tyler. It was hard being away from everyone but I was so in love that it clouded my judgement. I'm really glad I came back." I hadn't talked about my life in New York except for what Matt already knew so it was nice to be able to tell it to someone.

"Well we are too." Shay called from behind me, making me smile. "Come on, lets get you all hot for your man." She added as my nails were done and dry. The day after we had gone dress shopping, I had gone to a lingery store so I could get something that would fit with the plunging back of my dress. I found a sexy black lace bodice and matching panties. I also decided to go grab a second pair of strappy sandals that were the same color as my dress instead of the silver ones that I would keep for another occasion. That way the nail polish on my toes and nails would stand out more. I was in my room and I quickly slipped on my brand new lingery before asking Shay for help with the dress.

"Damn girl,I swear Ruzek will not be able to keep his hands off of you in or out of that dress."

"Stop it." I blushed furiously. "Like your dates will be able to keep their hands off of you guys either. Speaking of dates, is that red head going to join you?" I wiggled my eyebrows at Shay.

"No, it didn't work out." She shrugged. "I'm going with Severide and getting drunk. Who knows, I might pick up some girl there." Shay was always the optomistic one of the bunch. As soon as all three of us were done, Matt and Kelly came knocking. I opened the door and both of them looked at me from head to toe.

"Wow." they both said.

"Thanks." I blushed. I wasn't used to get that much attention and this dress was giving me just that.

"You clean up pretty well Hales." Matt joked as I shoved him aside.

"Not too shabby yourself." He was wearing dark grey dress pants with a crisp white shirt under his jacket and a dark purple tie that matched Gabby's purple cut out dress. Her only accessory was her engagement ring, they were the perfect couple.

Shay was dressed in a strapless black dress that went all the way down to the floor with her hair sweap to the side in soft curls while Kelly was dressed in black with a dark grey shirt and black tie, accentuating his steel blue eyes.

"When is Ruzek getting here?" Matt asked me. Right on cue, my phone rang, it was him.

"Hey, where are you? We're all about ready to go."

"I'm sorry I can't pick you up. I really have to finish this up. We're all stuck here and we'll meet everyone there." I could hear how sorry he was by his voice. "Could one of the guys give you a ride?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem. Is everything ok?" He had me worried there a bit.

"No everything is fine. Just bring an overnight bag so I can show you how sorry I am." Hearing that made me blush instantly. The feelings this man was making course through my body were beyond anything I had ever felt before.

"Ok, I'll see you there." And we hung up. "Do you guys mind giving me a ride? Adam is stuck in the office and he'll meet me there." I could see that didn't sit well with Matt but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Sure. Ride with us." Shay said. Severide's car was the only one big enough to have a third passenger. Matt's truck wasn't exactly group friendly. We made our way to our respective cars and drove towards the hotel where the gala was held.

**Ruzek's POV**

As soon as I hung up with Heley, i felt bad for lying. I had managed to get out of the bullpen early enough to go get ready at the hotel. I had booked us a room so we could spend a real romantic evening together. I knew both our jobs were demanding but since we started dating, we had only managed to get together after work and never go a real date. Even though tonight was an official event, we would be all dressed up so the setting was perfect. I put on my black jacket over my light blue dress shirt and fixed my tie. I hated ties but for tonite, I would make the extra effort. Once I ran my fingers through my hair sideways and deemed myself presentable, I made my way downstairs just in time to see Lieutenant Severide some out of his car and hold out his hand for the girl I remember being Leslie Shay, paramedic at 51. Lieutenant Casey and his fiancé Gabby Dawson were right behind them. I was getting nervous so I stuffed a hand in my pant pocket and walked down the stairs to greet them.

"Lieutenant Severide." I shook his hand. Matt and Gabby walked past me and into the lobby already. I knew Casey wasn't fond of me dating his best friend but I was determined to prove him wrong.

"Ruzek. She's all yours." He patted my back as they made their way into the hotel as well, Shay smiling widely at me. I put my hand out for Haley to take so I could help her out of Kelly's car before the guy could go park it. She stepped out of the car, she was just beautiful and all I could see was the bottom part of her dress and her sandals. She was wearing a black coat that arrived just over her dress. I took her overnight bag and we made it into the lobby where the two other couples were waiting for us. I handed her bag to the coat clerk and helped her out of her coat from behind. Just as I started lowering it I saw the full extend of the back of her dress. It had a x shaped straps and it was dipping all the way down her back. I had the sudden urge to run my hands all over her body. I handed her coat to the man behind the desk and smiled at her.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." I kissed her tenderly under everyone's watchful eyes.

"Thank you. You look handsome too." she complimented me putting a hand on my chest and kissing me back. Once we were done, we made our way into the hall. I noticed that our table was close to 51's but I still felt bad that Haley couldn't sit with her friends.

"Are you sure you don't mind sitting with my unit?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah it's fine. I see those knuckle heads almost every day." She smiled at Casey who just nodded. "I'll see you guys later." she smiled at them one last time before we made it to our table where everyone was seated already.

"Sargent Voight. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Haley. She's a firefighter at house 51"

"Nice to meet you Haley." She shook his hand before he sat back down.

"The pleasure is all mine sargent. Adam speaks very highly of you." Adam pulled my chair so I could sit down while he kept doing the introductions.

"And his lovely wife Camille."

"Adam, always the charmer." She smiled at him.

"Mrs Voight." I smiled at her.

"You remember Halstead and this is detective Lindsay, his girlfriend."

"Yes I do and hi." she greeted Lindsay who just smiled at her.

"You remember Antonio and next to him is his wife Laura."

"Nice to see you again Antonio. Laura."

"You look beautiful." she complimented Haley and she just smiled and offered a thanks.

"Ruzek can't stop talking about it."

"Antonio." Laura said shocked and hit him upside his head.

"Owe. What did I do?"

"Where are your manners? I bet you left them at home." she countered. They had a great chemistry together and a great marriage.

We made small talk until our apetizers were served. I placed a hand on her back and leaned closer to talk in her ear so no one could hear.

"You're lucky there are people in this room because I'd want nothing more than to get you out of this dress." I whispered to her, making her giggle.

"I can hear your dirty thoughts all the way here Ruzek." Antonio said, getting another hit upside his head.

"Owe come on." He complained and everyone laughed at him. "I'm not going to win am I?" He asked Laura with pleading eyes.

"No. Just leave them alone, I think it's sweet." I loved Laura for that. She was never willing to take crap from anyone, not even her own husband.

"And you should quit while you're at it." Lindsay offered him a cheeky smile. Haley couldn't help but chuckle along with the rest of table.

"I'm getting a drink, do you want anything?" I asked Haley pushing my chair back.

"Whatever you're having is ok." She smiled at me before I excused myself from the table to go towards the bar. The closer I got, I noticed Matt Casey leaning against it waiting for a drink.

"Lieutenant Casey." I leaned against the bar myself and waited for the bartender to come take my order.

"Ruzek." He looked in the direction of our table where Haley just waved at him and smiled before he turned back towards me. "Treat her right." He extended his hand for me to shake.

"I will. She's the best thing to happen to me. I wouldn't do anything to throw that away." I shook his hand before he smiled.

"That's all I want to hear". He took the glass of champagne that the bartender handed him and he patted me on the shoulder before going back to his table. I ordered us two beers and headed back towards my table. When I got there, Haley was deep in conversation with the other women.

**Haley's POV**

Adam got up and headed towards the bar to get our drinks. A few minutes later, I looked in that general direction and saw Matt leaning against the bar as Adam arrived there himself. He looked at me and I just smiled and waved at him. I knew he would have a few words with Adam and although I wasn't worried about him, I couldn't wait to know what he had said. Adam came back a few minutes later while I was in full discussion mode with the other women. Camille was very interrested to find out what it was like for a woman to go through the academy and how it was to work in a mostly male environment.

"Here you go baby." He put the glass of beer in front of me.

"Thanks." I ran my hand against his arm and kept talking with the girls. In the meantime, the main course was served and we moved the topic to family, friends and the rest was light conversation.

When our meal was done, it was time for the speeches. Chief Boden offered a heartfelt speech about generations and the men and women that went through both the police academy and fire academy doors, calling them heroes. Then a higher up of the police department told a speech about the bravery and dedication of both our departments. And finally, Mayor Emmanuel said a few words and how proud he was of the men and women who decided to dedicate their lives to the citizens of Chicago. After everyone clapped and hollered after all three speeches, we were invited towards the dance floor before desert would be served.

"Dance with me." I asked Adam as a slow song came on. He got up and gave me his hand to help me stand so we could make our way towards the dance floor. He placed his right hand on my lower back, pulling me close to him as I put my left hand on his arm and he took my right hand in his left one and we slowly started moving to the music. "So where are we going tonight?" I asked trying to pull out some information from him.

"Nowhere why?"

"My overnight bag. You told me to bring some extra clothes. Where are we going?" I tried again trying to be more intimidating.

"You're terrible at interrogation." he chuckled.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No, it is a surprise. But one thing I can tell you is I won't be able to keep my hands off of you." He moved his right hand farther down and pulled me in closer for a kiss.

"Would it be totally inapropriate if we just left right now?" I asked as the song and our kiss ended.

"Absolutely. Plus I don't want anyone to be worried about you."

I smiled up at him, he was always thinking about the others. "No one will be worried about me. Come on, let's get out of here." We made our way towards our table so I could pick up my clutch and we said bye to the few that were seated before making our way to the lobby. Adam got my overnight bag and he guided me to the elevators. Once we were in the elevator, alone, I turned around to face him. "You didn't have to get us a room here, this is way too expensive." This hotel was one of the fanciest in town.

"It's fine. Plus I figured since we never really had a first date, tonight could be the right opportunity."

The heels I was wearing helped with the hight gap but I still had to raise myself a bit to reach his lips. I placed my right hand at the nape of his neck keeping him close to me as I intensified the kiss. "You are the best boyfriend." i breathed out as I managed to peel myself off of him.

"Oh I think of a way you can thank me." He teased. I playfully swatted his arm as the elevator stopped at our destination. He placed a hand at the bottom of my back and guided me down the hall. When we got in front of our door, he placed a hand in front of my eyes. "No peeking." he whispered in my ear. I lightly giggled as he opened the door and I walked a bit farther inside. Before my nostrils could recognise the smell of fire he removed his hand from in front of my eyes to reveal a gorgeous room filled with lit candles.

"Adam." I gasped turning around and meeting him smiling. "Is that why you didn't pick up me?" I wanted to confirm my suspicions.

"Yes. I wanted us to have a real romantic evening and since we're both off shift in the morning, this would be the perfect timing." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"I like how you think." I pressed my lips harder against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him intensify the kiss.

He turned me around and started kissing my neck. I felt so helpless in his grip that my arms were resting on each side of my body. He kissed my shoulders as his hands rested on my hips and my breath hitched. He slowly undid the straps of my dress that were attached to the front while kissing me along the arm. Then he unzipped the dress on the side and let it pool at my feet, leaving me in nothing more than the new lingerie I had bought specially for tonight and my heels. I finally managed to turn around and when he took all of me in from the front, I could see his eyes glaze over with lust.

"So hot." He breathed out. I pulled on his tie to get him closer to me.

"Just for you." We met half way in a searing hot kiss. I clumsily pulled at his tie to get if off of him while he held onto my waist to keep me in place. Then I pushed his jacket off of his shoulder and undid his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders too. He laid me down on the bed and kept kissing me. His lips left mine and started trailing down my body, not leaving an inch untouched. I pushed my head back against the pillows and just enjoyed the contact of our bodies together. He ran a hand down my middle, stopping briefly at my breast, giving them some attention before he kept going and reached my core, slowly rubbing it. "Adam." I growled. I hated being teased like that. My body was on fire and I just wanted him, all of him, right now. I used all my strength to flip us around so I could finish undressing him. As soon as we were both completely naked against each other, he leaned his upper body against the headboard I positioned myself over him and slowly pushed myself onto him, instantly making him moan.

"You are going to be the death of me." He kissed my neck as his hands pressed on my back, keeping me close.

"That's the plan." I said seductively.

**Matt's POV**

After I had left Ruzek at the bar, I made my way back to the table where Gabby was waiting for me.

"Here you go. Are you having fun?" I ran my hand against her arm.

"Yes. You weren't too hard on him were you?" I knew she was referring to my short talk with Ruzek.

"No, I just told him to treat her right. She's the happiest I've seen her in a long time."

"You know I love that side of you." She placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me.

"What side?"

"Your I'm being fiercely protective of the people I love side." She smiled. I smiled at her as a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" I extended my arm for her to take.

"I'd love to." We got up and made our way to the dance floor. I pulled her closer to me and we just swayed to the music. Slow dances were the only ones where her feet were safe from my clumsiness on the dance floor. At some point during the dance my eyes fell upon the rest of the room and noticed that Haley was gone.

"Haley's gone, I hope everything is ok."

"Oh trust me, everything is ok." she chuckled.

"Do you know something?"

"Oh yeah." I frowned at her. "Oh come on, I think it's sweet. Do you remember what happened when we first got together? First in the ambo on shift and then the showers." she recalled seductively.

"Oh I remember the showers." I kissed her.

"Why don't we go up to our room so you can remind me." She kissed me back. We didn't have many real date night opportunities and when the gala presented itself, I thought the timing was perfect. The way she purred that last sentence to me instantly made my pants feel tighter on me. We went back to our table and picked Gabby's purse before heading to the elevators. While we waited, I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and just kissed her, slowly at first and then more urgently as we stepped inside. I pressed our floor button and pressed her back against the elevator wall, never removing my lips from hers. Air quickly became an issue as we made it to our floor. By the time we made it to our door, my tie was already removed and the zipper of her dress lowered. I fumbled with the key card before managing to open the door and push Gabby inside. I closed the door and pushed her carefully against it as she removed my jacket from my shoulders. We kicked off our shoes and picked her up and going in the bathroom, my lips still attacking hers. I turned her around and she placed her hands on the counter as I proceeded in removing her dress to reveal her plump colour undergarments. She walked out of her dress and I turned her around again, looking her from top to bottom.

"Surprise." she smiled with her eyes glazing over with lust.

"I love it." I kissed her again and she worked on removing my pants. I reluctantly pulled away from her so I could start the shower but then I resumed my position in front her her and my lips started attacking her neck this time and my hands were on her hips.

"Matt." she moaned putting her head back, giving me more access. I moved my left hand to the base of her neck and sucked on it, bitting down gently, surely leaving a mark. She lowered her hand between our bodies and slipped her hand in my boxers, taking me in her hand.

"Gabby." I growled against her neck, bitting down a bit harder, eliciting another moan from her but this time louder. She slowly and torturously slid my boxers down my legs so I could step out of them. Then I took the little control I had left in me and turned us around so I could walk her towards the shower. I pushed her against the shower wall and took her lips again as I moved my hand to her back to remove her bra and let it fall to the floor. "Absolutely beautiful." I whispered. I ran my hand down her side and did to her what she had done to me a few minutes ago. I slid my hand in her panties and entered her with two fingers and silenced her moan with my lips. Once we were both naked and out of breath, we slowly walked under the shower, letting the water fall off our bodies. I moved a wet strand of hair out of Gabby's face and lifted her by the waist so I could slide her on me and make love to her for hours.

**No POV**

Both couples enjoyed a romantic, hot and sexy evening together after the gala. The very next morning, they lazied a part of the morning in bed ordering room service and continuing their night time activities before eventually returning home and enjoying the rest of their day off.

* * *

><p>an: Finally, I managed to get this chapter out. It took me almost three days of interruptions to write it. I finally introduced Laura in the story and a little bit of her dynamic with Antonio (that we all love). As I wrote this chapter, I felt the need to write more of Laura in my story so she will pop up again in next chapters.

I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll leave a review, it's always appreciated.


	16. Meeting the family

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

50 reviews. Thank you so much. I know it's just a small milestone but it makes me a happy girl. I'm glad you like this story because I LOVE writing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Haley's POV<strong>

Adam and I had been dating for a few weeks now and my mother would constantly ask me when she would get to meet the guy that made me so happy. The problem was, I hadn't even talked to him about it. Having Matt on board with our relationship was one person down but I was scared that meeting my parents would scare him. And now that Nic was officially back in town, that was another person to make happy. All of this made me lose myself in thought at several occasions, some in the common room at the firehouse, some alone in my apartment and even when I was hanging out with Adam. He had asked me a few times if I was ok and brushed it off saying I was tired. He let it slide but I could tell it bothered him. The most recent time though, he pressed until I finally gave him the answer he wanted.

We were sitting on the couch at his place and I was sitting between his legs with my back against his chest. We were taking a quiet evening amid a crazy week and were making casual conversation when I spaced out for a hundredth time.

"Haley." he tried once but I didn't even hear him. "Haley." He said again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

He shifted me so I could look at him. "Talk to me baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"Ok, that answer isn't good enough anymore. I know something is on your mind now tell me please, you're worrying me."

"My parents want to meet you." I blurted out. He chuckled as I looked at him puzzled. I didn't get how this was funny. "And what's so funny about that?"

"Sorry. Are you nervous about presenting me to your family?" he placed both hands on my neck, rubbing circles against my cheek with his thumb.

"Nervous for you. Nic can be something when he wants too and well dad is probably going to give you the she's my little girl speech." I was rambling.

" I can respect that." He was sincere. "They just want to make sure you're happy." He picked up my phone on the coffee table and put it in my hands. "I'm off day after tomorrow. Call your mother and tell her we'll be over for diner."

"Are you sure?" He nodded so I dialled my mothers number and waited for someone to answer. "Hey pop. Yes I'm good. Can you ask mom if it's ok that I come over for diner in two days with Adam?"I laughed as I heard my dad yell after my mom. **Helen, your daughter wants to know if she can bring her boyfriend over for diner in two days. **I was pretty sure Adam had heard him too. **She says it's fine. I'll see you in two days honey. **"Ok dad. See you in two days." I hung up the phone and leaned up from my spot on the couch and kissed Adam.

"See, that wasn't so hard." I closed my eyes as his lips started making their way down my neck. My heart instantly started to beat faster and suddenly he pulled my body to his, wrapping his arms around my waist and hooked his right foot to my left one. "Stop worrying about it." I looked into his eyes that were so sure of himself and he pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I pulled out of his embrace and looked at the time.

"I think I should get going."

"Stay the night." he offered. "You're off tomorrow. Turn off your phone and you could hang here if you want."

"I'm very tempted to take you up on that offer. The last couple of shifts have been hard."

"It's settled then. Come on let's go to bed early, rest you up." We made our way towards his room. I stripped down to my tank top and underwear and slipped under the sheets. He stripped of his clothes too, put a pyjama bottom and slipped in next to me. He pulled me to him and fell asleep quickly, neither one of us realizing how tired we were. The next morning, I felt a shift in the mattress as Adam got out to shower before his shift. I kept my eyes closed and enjoyed the quiet around me. All that could be heard was the shower running. It didn't take long before he came out and started getting dressed. He was moving around quietly, trying not to wake me but my eyes were just closed, I was just resting. A few minutes later, I opened my eyes to see him putting his gun in the holster at his hip and that's when he noticed I was awake.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"It's fine. Did you eat?" I was going to offer to make him some if he hadn't eaten yet.

"No. I'll grab something on my way in."

"Are you sure? I can make something quick."

"No it's fine, stay in bed. I'll call you later." He kissed my lips this time.

"Please try to stay safe." I knew his job was dangerous but I needed him to promise me he'd try.

He had the right words to ease my mind. "I promise." He kissed me one last time and left for work. I stayed in bed a bit longer before getting up and dressed for the day. I figured I could clean a little bit before going back to my place because I didn't have extra clothes here. I went into the kitchen to make myself breakfast but I noticed a piece of paper with my name on it. I took it in my hands and a key fell on the table with a clank.

_Haley_

_I figured you could use one of these from now on so you can come and go as you please._

_Adam_

Those few words were enough to bring a smile to my face. I picked up the key and went to place it on my key ring. This felt like our relationship was taking a more serious turn. After I was done eating and tidied up a bit, I left a note for him and went back home. My place was a complete mess. I took a quick shower and changed in an old pair of jeans clad with holes with a t-shirt and a plaid shirt over it and started picking up dirty clothes that were everywhere. Once I started the washing machine and made my bed, the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting any visitor but when I looked through the peep hole, Gabby and Matt were standing on the other side of my door. I opened it quickly and was greeted by smiles on both of their faces. Matt lifted a white plastic bag, he had brought lunch.

"We brought chinese. Figured you hadn't eaten yet."

"Figured right. Come on in and please don't look at the mess I didn't have time to pick everything up since I've been back." They closed the door behind them and I went into the kitchen to attack the dishes while they set up the food and grabbed some soda's and juice from the fridge. I finished loading the dishes in the dish washer and hand washing the rest when it was time to eat.

"This place looks like you haven't been here in a few days." Matt looked around and I rolled my eyes.

"Told you not to look at the mess. Between shift and spending time at Adam's, I haven't had time to do anything but sleep a few hours and shower."

"Yeah, I talked to your brother. He says you're bringing Adam over for diner tomorrow."

"What is this? News of the week?" I grabbed chopsticks and shovelled food into my mouth.

"Maybe. Nic wanted to know what kind of guy Adam is so he called me." Gabby was staying awfully quiet, just eating.

"Could he not just wait to meet the guy?" This was annoying me. Everyone acted as if Adam was a serial killer on the loose.

"That's what I said." Gabby finally spoke.

"Look. I told Nic he was a great guy and to just give him a chance."

"How are things with Adam?" Gabby asked.

"Great." I smiled. "Adam gave me a key to his place this morning." I blushed, eating some more.

"That's great." Gabby was like a girl given some candy. She was smiling like crazy. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks. Speaking of being happy for someone, did you guys set a date for the wedding?" I looked between the two, waiting for an answer.

"We were thinking about summer next year." Gabby answered. "That would give us enough time to plan everything which comes to my next question. I already asked Shay's help but I wanted to know if you wanted to help me plan it?" Thank god I had swallowed my bite because I squealed like a little girl.

"I would honoured to. Oh my god I can't wait until next summer."

"So, do you need some back-up tomorrow?" Matt asked about diner at my parents.

"No, I think I'm good. I know everyone will love him." I smiled. We finished cleaning and they helped me pick up the rest of lunch before they left leaving me alone for the rest of the day. I tried to stay occupied throughout the whole day so I wouldn't think about Adam out there, running after bad guys.

_**The next day**_

**ADAM's POV**

I got in a few minutes after one o'clock in the morning. I took my jacket off and put it on a chair before throwing my keys on the table and noticed there was a note with my name on it.

_Adam_

_Thank you for the key. Please call me as soon as you get in, no matter the time so I know that you're ok._

_Hales_

I knew that she wasn't sleeping properly when I did stake-outs and undercover jobs so I picked up my phone and called her. She answered in a sleepy voice.

**Adam, did you just get home? **"Yes. I just saw your note." I could hear some shuffling on her side of the line, as if she was scrambling to get up. "Is everything ok?" I asked her in turn.

**Yes. I fell asleep on the couch and when my phone rang I almost panicked. **"I'm ok. It's just that our stake-out took longer than we expected."

**Ok. I'll let you get to sleep. Call me again when you wake up? **"Promise. And you, go sleep in your bed. It's more comfortable than the couch."

**Yes sir.** She giggled. "Good night baby." **Night.** I hung up the phone and crashed on my bed, fully dressed and blacked out. when I woke up, it was two in the afternoon. First thing I did was call Haley. Today was the day I was going to meet her parents. She asked me to pick her up at five so we hung up so I could start getting ready. I took a long shower to remove the excess stress ok the stake-out from my body, my muscles where aching. Then I had to decide what to wear. I knew it wasn't anything formal but I still wanted to make a good impression. I decided on black dress pants and a deep red dress shirt, letting a few buttons open at the top. I ran my fingers through my hair and put on my leather jacket before making my way to Haley's apartment. She was surprised when she opened the door, I was a little bit early.

"Come in, I'm almost ready." She was cute when she was like this. She was running around her place trying to find what to wear and do her make-up at the same time.

"Slow down, we still have time." I put my jacket on the couch and made my way to her room where she had run off too. I leaned against the doorframe and just watched her. She was still in her bra and underwear, looking frantically though her drawers. I walked in and grabbed her by the waist and leaned down for a kiss. She instantly relaxed under my touch. "A little nervous energy maybe?" I asked once she was calmer.

"Yes." She admitted.

"It's going to be fine. I'll be on my best behavior." I laughed trying to ease a bit of the tension. "Better now?" She was breathing slowly again.

"Yes. Just give me ten minugtes and I'll be ready. Just don't distract me." She smiled seductively, as if challanging me to keep my hands to myself. She was almost completely exposed to my touch after all.

I let go of her hips and pointed out of her room. "I'll be over there." I walked away before she made it impossible for me to. As promised, ten minutes later she was out. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a black short sleeve top that was sheer in the back and he had some grey booties to complete the look.

"You look great. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just grab my jacket and we can head out." We made the short drive towards her parents house. Her left leg was bobbing up and down in a nervous manner. Apart from a few directions, it was quiet. I placed my hand on her knee to stop her motion.

She had been looking out the window most of the time. "Baby, look at me." She turned and looked me straight in the eyes. "It's going to be ok. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"Good. Now come on, let's go have a good evening." She gave me the last directions and we parked in front of the house. When we got to the door, she just let herself in. She removed her jacket and I did the same before she put them in the main closet. She removed her boots so I took it as an indication to remove mine as well.

"Mom, dad, we're here." she called before we walked in.

Her mother came down the three stairs that were in front of us. "James, the kids are here." She screamed through the house. Haley kissed her cheek before turning towards me.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Adam Ruzek." She shook my hand and patted me on the arm.

"It's nice to meet you young man." She smiled warmly. You could tell where Haley got her good looks. They were so alike.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs Reed." I smiled at her.

"And polite." her smile was directed at Haley this time. "Come on in. Your dad is somewhere in the house with your brother doing god knows what." We walked up the stairs and now we were standing in the kitchen/dining room combination. Just then, a little girl came running straight at Haley's legs.

"Auntie Haley." She squealed. Haley picked her up and she placed her on her hip.

"Hey Summer. Auntie Haley brought a friend. Do you want to say hello?" She hid in the crook of her neck, shy. "He wont bite sweetie. His name is Adam." she tried coaxing her to look at me. I tried tickling her to see if it would work. She giggled and looked at me from Haley's neck.

"Come on Summer, where are your manner?" Asked a small brunette who I suspected was her mother. The little girl still didn't answer. "I'm sorry about my daughter. I'm Jenna, it's very nice to meet you."

"Adam." I said. "It's ok, i'm sure I can win her over before the evening is done." I smiled at the little girl as she hid in Haley's neck again. Everyone was so nice already but there was still her father and brother left.

"Where is your husband?" She asked Jenna.

"He is in the garage with your father." She handed her niece back to Jenna and signaled for me to follow her towards the garage. We stopped at the door and she turned to me.

"Ready?" She raised on her toes and kissed me.

She put her hand on the garage door before I answered. "Yes." She turned the knob and we stepped in.

"Hey pop, Nic, I'd like you to meet somone." The both turned around and looked at me from top to bottom. I extended my hand towards her father first.

"Adam Ruzek. It's nice to meet you Mr Reed." He offered a firm handshake and then I extended it to Nic. He looked at my hand before shaking it. It was clear he was very protective of his sister.

"It's nice to finally meet you son." Her father told me.

"Haley's told me great things about you." I smiled.

"Come on everyone, the dinner is served." Her mom announced from the door. We all made our way towards the dining table and sat down to eat.

"So Haley tells me you're a police officer." Her father broke the ice.

"Yes sir. I'm a detective with the intelligence unit, district 21."

"Very brave line of work."

"I love what I do. And we get bad people off the street." We spoke about pretty much everything. Questions were mainly coming from her father and brother, they were having a full on interrogation at the diner table. I could feel Haley squeeze my leg as if apologizing for what was going on. About thirty minutes into diner, my phone vibrated against my hip. I looked down quickly to see that it was a phone call from Voight. I hated doing this but he wouldn't be happy if I didn't answer. "I'm really sorry about this but I have to take it, it's my boss. I quickly got up and headed for the bathroom for a bit of privacy.

"Ruzek." **We got our intel. I need you and Atwater to go in as inmates. Antonio will go in as a guard so we have to move quickly. You'll be going in tomorrow. **"Got it Sarge. I'll be at the office first thing." I hung up the phone and returned at the diner table.

"Is everything ok?" Haley's eyebrows were knitted together with worry.

"Everything is fine, we can talk about it later." I didn't want to get into this here and make her upset in front of everyone. She nodded but I knew my answer wasn't what she wanted to hear. We ate the rest of diner chatting and then the girls started picking up the table while we kept talking. I eyed Summer sitting at a kid table with paper and crayons so I excused myself and went to sit next to her to try to get her to say hello.

**Haley's POV**

Ever since Adam took the phone call from Voight, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. Once we were done eating, my mom, Jenna and myself proceeded in picking up the dirty dishes and clean everything.

"Is everything ok sweetie?"

I was looking at Adam that had gotten up and gone over to Summer to see if he could make her talk to him. "Oh yeah, everything is ok." I lied.

"If you decide you want to tell the truth, feel free to."

"Uh huh sure mom." I was looking at Adam not really listening to my mom. Jenna was looking at them too. After a few minutes, Summer decided to give Adam a shot and let him help her colour.

"He's a very nice young man." My mom got me out of my bubble. "I'm happy for you sweetie."

"Thanks mom." I smiled at her as she pulled me in a side hug.

"And he's very easy on the eyes." Jenna put in her two cents making me laugh.

"That he is." Once we were done cleaning everything. We made some coffee and decided to envoy the nice weather before winter rolled around. The guys were talking sports while Jenna and my mother were talking girl stuff. I went in the shed and pulled out some bubbles and went to see Summer that was sitting on the porch steps.

"Want to do some bubbles with me pretty lady?"

"Yay, bubbles." I handed her one of the bubble wands and we went in the grass, running and twirling.

**Adam's POV**

I saw Haley go grab some bubbles from the shed and soon enough, she was running around on the grass with Summer blowing bubbles everywhere. I had never seen that side of her but she was great with kids. I smiled at her when she looked my way and we kept talking about sports until Nic excused himself to go play with the girls. I took one last sip of coffee before her father spoke up.

"You've been dating my daughter for some weeks now am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I don't need to tell you that she's my little girl and that I don't want her to get hurt like she was before."

"No sir. I have the utmost respect for your daughter and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her."

"And I know you have a very dangerous job that could get you hurt."

"I do but I do everything in my power to come back home safe after every shift."

"That's what I like to hear. As long as you are good to her, we won't have any problems."

"And if you hurt her in the slightest." Nic's voice startled me a bit. "I won't hesitate to hurt you in return."

"I won't, I promise." Her father shook my hand and pulled me in for a hug. "Welcome to the family son." He smiled, which I returned and I nodded to Nic. We spent another hour before heading back to Haley's place. As soon as I closed the door, she turned around and faced me.

"Ok, no one is here now. Tell me what that call was about."

I closed the space that was between us and I placed my hands on her arms. "I need to go undercover tomorrow."

"Ok. There's something in there that I won't like isn't there?" It seemed she knew me well enough to read between the lines.

"Yes. Maybe you should sit down for this." She just leaned against the couch and waited for me to talk.

"A ten year old girl was killed because she was going to testify and I have to go into a prison as an inmate with Atwater to find out who ordered the hit." I knew Voight would kill me if he knew I was telling her about our cases but if I wanted this to work, I had to be honest with her. Her breathing became ragged and I could see her bottom lip begin to quiver. She grabbed onto my shirt and looked at me in the eyes.

"Does it really have to be you? Can't someone else go in there with Atwater?"

"I'm sorry. No one knows we're going to be there except the warden. Antonio will be there too as a guard." She didn't move from her spot on the couch so I moved closer to her. "Baby, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking." I moved a strand of hair out of her face.

She took in a slow breath before talking. "I know what I was signing up for when I started dating you but I'm scared. What if something happens to you in there? I don't know if I'd be able to handle getting a phone call from one of the guys telling me you've been injured or worst, killed."

"I know promises can be broken but I promise that we're going to be careful and that I'll be back in one piece." I kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Stay the night with me." She said in my shirt. "I just want you to hold me."

"Ok." I pulled away from her and took her by the hands to make her stand up. We made our way to her room and stripped before going into bed. Once in, I pulled her as close to me as possible and we both closed our eyes. She had shift tomorrow and I had to be at work early. I knew it took her a while to finally fall asleep but when I heard her breathing even out, I knew sleep had finally come to her so I closed my eyes and slept too.

**Haley's POV**

Adam was up at dawn. He showered, slipped back in bed and pulled me close again. I knew he had to be in super early and I had shift.

"Be careful." I mumbled in his shirt.

"I promise." he took my chin and pulled my face up so I could look in his eyes. "I'll call you as soon as it's over." He brushed his lips to mine. "And try to not let this distract you at work either. I know this might not be the perfect timing and that we're moving fast but I love you." He pulled me in for a more passionate kiss. "I wouldn't be able to take it either if you were hurt because of me." Tears were starting to pool in my eyes.

"I love you too." I simply said. We shared one last kiss before he had to leave. As soon as he was gone, I got up to get ready for shift. Little did I know, my main boy was texting my other two to keep an eye on me for him.

* * *

><p>an: Finally Adam met Haley's family. As predicted, men and their speeches. Thank god Adam is a good guy not easily scared off. And those three words...always hard to tell and the best moment is even harder to grasp.

Next up: How will Haley be on shift at 51 and How will Casey and Severide keep an eye on her? Also, she seeks help dealing with all of this from a familiar face.


	17. Prison Ball

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Spoilers : Episode Prison Ball from Chicago PD

Rated K+ for language and fighting

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

I woke up at dawn and got ready without waking Haley up and made my way towards 21. The car ride was made in complete silence, not even the radio was on. As soon as I got in, Atwater was waiting with Antonio in Voights office.

"Ok now that we're all here." Voight started debriefing us. "You will go in and Antonio will make sure you have the wire Atwater. No one will know you're in there except the warden. If Special Agent Collins from ATF finds out that we're there, we're cooked and this whole thing goes down the drain."

"Understood." All three of us said. We all knew the reprucussions this thing going sideways would mean for Maya's murder.

We made our way towards the basement where some undercover clothes were waiting for us. Then, Antonio drove us where we would be put on a federal transport towards the penitentiary. I quickly sent Haley a text right before we had to hand all our personnal effects to Antonio. **I love you xx.** Anything I would send her wouldn't ease her worry so I figured this was the only thing I could write. My phone dinged a few seconds later.** I love you too xx please be careful.** I answered back and gave Antonio the phone before she answered anything else.

**Voight's POV**

"As far as anyone knows, they're detainee's like any other. Which means that they'll be treated as such. I mean only the warden knows they're inside. If anyone finds out, they'll shut us down." I told the commander as Halstead, Lindsey and Olynski were watching from the door.

"Who's watching over them?"

"One of my best undercovers. So while Atwater's on the inside, we're out here doing everything we can to id the shooter and link him back to Tucker."

"Sounds like fun." He replied walking out the door.

"That's the new commander?" Halstead asked me. "Sounds like fun? Weird dude." He smirked as they all went to work.

**Haley's POV**

I woke up from a restless night of sleep. After Adam had dropped the bomb on me about going undercover into a federal prison, it had taken a while for me to fall asleep. Even with his arms around my waist, the night proved to be a short one. I didn't notice when he woke up and left my place to go to 21. I got up and got ready for the day, trying to keep the worried thoughts out of my head. I drove to 51 with music blaring to avoid having said thoughts again. As I parked in front of the house, my phone dinged. **I love you xx** his text read and I quickly answered him. I figured he wouldn't have a lot of time before going in.** I love you too xx please be careful.** I waited a few seconds to hear the final ding I would recieve today from Adam. **Always. I'll call you when it's all over.** I stuffed my phone in my jacket pocket and made my way towards the house. I passed the squad table where Severide and the boys here.

"Morning." I mumbled walking pas them. Severide jogged to catch up to me.

"Haley, are you ok?" He stopped me from walking and turned me around to face him. "Talk to me. Have you heard anything?" Of course Adam would have talked to Severide.

"No. I exchanged a few texts with Adam but i figured he was about ready to go in. What did he tell you exactly?"

"Only that he was doing a dangerous undercover job and to keep an eye on you."

"I just can't wait for it to be over. I'll go change before we get a call. I'll keep you posted if I hear anything." He nodded, going back to his table and I made my way to the locker room to change into my uniform. Just as I was done pulling my long sleeve over my head, Matt came walking in with that are you ok look on his face. "He called you too didn't he?"

"He did. He knows I'll look out for you."

"Thanks. I hope we are busy enough so my brain doesn't have a chance to think about it too much." I told him truthfully. As soon as I was done saying it, my wish became a reality.

_Squad 3, Truck 81, Engine 51, Ambulance 61 and Battalion 25. Fire at East Lake Terrace._

We looked at each other and made our way towards the truck. We quickly put our turn-out gear and in the truck we were, heading at the scene.

**Meanwhile at the prison - Adam's POV**

Atwater and I walked next to each other with our bedding stuff in hand, waiting to be given a cell.

"Tried my whole life to avoid this place." Atwater told me.

"It's a good reminder you were smart to keep your nose clean."

"You four, with me." The guard called us.

"My pops, his uncle and two cousins are doing time. You think I need a reminder? Look ahead, don't stare." he told me as we were shoved by another inmate. Check that out." He looked in Tucker's direction.

"Looks like our boy Tucker has an entourage huh."

"With his street cred, he better have a whole army."

"I thought you said don't stare." I reminded him.

"Do as I say not as I do." The guard called two of us in a cell block to our right.

"Be safe." I told him before making my way where I was told. I got shoved into a cell where a guy was waiting for me with a speech to avoid any kind of problems. "Is that it?" I asked him.

"That's it."

"That works for me." I put the bedding on the top bunk and went to lean against the doorframe to have a look outside where Tucker was walking around.

**Haley's POV**

We got back from the fire and I didn't even bother to remove my turn-out pants. I put my coat on the door and removed my suspenders before walking into the common room and saw Dawson going towards the bathrooms. I made sure no one was looking and I walked in while she was still at the sinks.

"Hey Dawson, I was wondering if I could have an adress?"

"Sure, anything you need." She gave me what I needed and I was out to where I came from.

"Lieutenant. I have an errand to run, I'll leave my radio on."

"Sure, is everything ok?" He had that worried look on his face.

"Yes, all good." I didn't miss the look he gave Severide.

"Ok then, do what you have to do."

"Thanks." I walked out and too my car and made my way towards the adress Dawson had scribbled on a piece of paper.

**Antonio's POV**

I looked at Atwater's interraction with Tucker from the guards surveillance station until a guard approached Tucker.

"Tucker, arms up and feet together."

"What's this about?" Tucker questioned the guard.

"Doc wants to see you."

This was making me nervous. I looked at Parish that was standing next to me looking at the scene himself. I went to look at the log sheets and didn't see a medical request.

"There's no mention of a medical request in here."

"Yeah it's just a smoke screen for the other inmates. Word is Tucker made a deal with the Feds and now he's going into woodsec. Take a good look at him because when he leaves here you won't see his pretty face again." Lunch time came around and Adam came closer to me.

"Voight talked to the warden. Tucker's deal with ATF is farther along than we thought. They're keeping him in protective custody until the Marshalls come in to transfer him to Woodsec."

"We've got to get Atwater up there, before Tucker dissapears."

"The warden was firm, he can't be involved anymore, we're on our own."

"Well there's two ways to get into protective custody." Adam was thinking and I just smiled, he had a plan.

"Hey Lyle, let me see that trey for one second." He grabbed it and went to swing it at Atwaters back that was facing him. He turned arond to see who it was and when he realized it was Adam, he caught on to the plan except Adam was faster and threw the first punch. Adam got in a few punches on Atwater before he was pulled away from other inmates and punched in the gut himself before all hell broke loose and we had to pull them off each other and put order back in the place.

"We need assistance in the dining hall." I called into the radio. When everyone was facing the floor, Parish proceeded in doing a speech.

"I tried to treat you all with respect but some of you don't get it. Fine, lessons will be learned. Did you see who the target was." He asked me.

"That one." I pointed to Atwater, our plan was working.

"You two review the tapes. I want to know who threw the first punch." I knew Ruzek would get caught but he's have to deal this on his own. "Because someone will go o the hole for this." were the last words Parish said before he was out of sight and earshot.

I walked Atwater through the doors and into protective custody section of the prison.

"You've got hours not days. If you want to get to Tucker now's the time." I handed him to the guard that was on shift and hoped it would turn out ok.

**Haley's POV**

Once I parked my car in front of the building, I looked at the paper in my hand making sure I had the right adress and then I walked through the door, hearing the bell chime. Upon hearing the bell, the person looked up as I approached her.

"Haley, it's nice to see you again. Can I get you anything?"

"A coffee would be good. Thank you Laura." She poured me a cup and made her way towards one of the tables closest to us. "I hope i'm not keeping you from your work."

"Oh no it's ok. I think I have an idea as to what brings you by." I looked down into my cup and kept quiet, I wasn't sure what to say. I parked up the courage to ask my question.

"How do you do it? I barely slept last night just thinking about it."

"What did Adam tell you?"

"About the undercover job? Everything. Well I'm pretty sure Voight wouldn't be happy if he knew all he told me."

"That just means that boy loves you." I blushed a shade of pink.

"He told me he loved me last night, after he told me about the job." I took a sip of the hot liquid.

"There's no perfect answer to your question. It's hard to watch them leave."

"And you have two kids. How do you not completely go out of your mind to think they might lose their father? And that you might lose your husband?"

"You have to take it one job at a time. I tell myself that Antonio is great at his job and that he will do everything in his power to come back home in one piece."

"Has he ever been." I couldn't even finish the question.

"Twice. The first time, he was lucky Gabby was there when it happened and the second time, it was Adam that packed the wound so he wouldn't bleed out." She put her hand on mine.

"And doesn't that scare you more?"

"I worry every time. You would not be deemed normal if you didn't worry. It's perfectly fine to have that feeling."

"I'm trying to keep my head in the game. If I can't stay focused, one of the guys can get injured."

"The worry never goes away but it will get better, I promise."

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"Anytime. Feel free to call if you need someone to talk."

I finished my cup of coffee and I got up. "I better get back to the firehouse. Thank you for the coffee and the pep talk."

"You're welcome. It'll all be ok. The boys will be back with all their members attached." She hugged me before I left. Her words kept replaying in my head the whole ride back to the house. I walked back in and everyone was pretty much in the same spot as before.

**Matt's POV**

Haley walked out rather quickly from the house after she had asked permission to run an errand. Severide came in the common room shortly after wondering where she had gone off to.

"Let's go talk in my office." I sat down on my chair and Kelly took the bed.

"You have no idea where she went?"

"No, all she said is that she had an errand to run and that she'd keep her radio on. Did she seem a bit off during the call this morning?"

"Her head is defenitely on that undercover job Ruzek is on."

"I'll talk to her when she gets back." Just then I saw Gabby walk by. "Hey Dawson." I called and she made her way towards us. "Did Haley mention to you where she was going?"

"She asked me for the adress of Laura's bakery."

"Ok thanks." And she left us alone again.

"I get it now. She went down to talk to Laura about this."

"I hope she was able to help." I didn't like her all worried like this but I also had to think about my guys. One mistake from her and one of us could get hurt or even killed. We got up and we made our way towards the common room. We entered just as she did. "Reed, can I talk to you in my office?"

"Sure thing lieutenant." She followed me as we entered the small space and I closed the door behind us.

"Did Laura help you?" I went straight to the point.

"We talked and it helped yes."

"Good because i need your head in the game. I can't be worried about you making a bad decision on top of worrying about the fire we're fighting."

"Yes sir."

"Come on Hales, drop the chain of command crap. It's just you and me."

"I needed to know how she dealt with Antonio being undercover. I know it's new to me but I can't have my mind elsewhere whe we're fighting fires and my head wasn't all there this morning. It's good now, I'm here, one hundred percent."

"That's what i want to hear. And besides, I think he'll be ok."

"I know."

**Adam's POV**

We were four guys just talking, well Lyle was talking up a storm about us white boys sticking together when two of Tuckers guys approached us. The three other guys just got up and walked away, leaving these two big black guys in front of me.

"What's up fellas?" They made me feel a little bit uneasy but I didn't show that to them.

"Haven't you heard? They put a cop in here."

"Nah."

"It's true." The second guy said.

"So how do you know?"

"How do I know what man?"

"You know the guy that tried to talk to Devon, he's police."

"What makes you say that?"

"Some puertorican kid on the second floor swears he's got pinched by him a few months back."

"Reynolds." I looked up to see Parish talk to me.

"Hands behind your back. The disciplinary hearing officer just weighed in. You're going in the hole." I **was** pushed forwards by another guard.

"Wait, ah come on man." I tried to reason with him. He kept pushing me while I tried to stop from moving forward by putting my feet on any wall I could come across. "Take your hands off me man. You can't put me in here. You don't understand, you don't understand." He had managed to push me all the way into the cell. "Alright listen, let me make a phone call."

"If you didn't want to lose your privileges, you shouldn't have started that fight." Parish spoke up.

"One phone call, it's all i'm asking." I tried again. "Just one phone call." And then I recieved a punch in the gut from the big guard, making me double over on the cot.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Parish was starting to lose patience.

"You son of a bitch." His knee was the next thing to be put in my gut."

"Alright alright, let me see Herrera." Both guards looked at each other and then Parish spoke up.

"What did you say?"

"Herrerra the guard, tell him I'm here man. Please?" Both of them walked out and closed the door behind them. "Fuck." I yelled at the walls. I just hoped that my request wouldn't be ignored.

**Antonio's POV**

I was doing my round and walked up to the fence surrounding the protective custody section. Atwater saw me and walked backwards to me.

"I just got off the phone with Voight. We have an ID for the shooter. It's Omar Martel, Tucker's old cell mate. If you're going to get any intel on Martel, this is it. Use the name to get him to talk." I turned around and was pulled to the side and put against the wall by Parish.

"Do you want to tell me why an inmate in solitary is demanding to speak to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have no tolerance for dirty cops. Clean out your locker. You have fifteen minutes to get out of my prison." I pulled his arm as he turned around to leave. He did not a happy look on his face.

"I am a CPD undercover trying to pin the murder of a ten year old girl that an inmate ordered the hit from in here." Parish just scoffed. "I know you're trying to do you job and I just got to do mine. Please help us out." I was hoping that it worked and that he would help us out because I had to get Ruzek out of solitary and have Atwater's back.

**Atwater's POV**

I knew I had to make Tucker talk because time was running out. I walked towards Tucker's cell in hopes of making him confess.

"I thought I was clear." Tucker was less than please.

"You gotta hear me out."

"Walk away now." He said in a menacing voice.

"I've got a message from Omar Martel." I knew that would peak his interest. "I aint playing. He got picked up last night. He said he's gonna flip on James unless you give him some more cash. You wanna talk to me now?"

Tucker looked around wondering if he should talk or not. "He already got ten percent of the kids rookie contract."

"He said he's going to need at least another ten." Tucker was mad now.

"James wanted to cap that girl himself, I couldn't let that happen. I knew Montel would be down for whatever. I didn't think he'd jam me up."

"What do you want me to tell him big hommie." This was perfect. Tucker was giving me exactly what I needed.

"Five percent. That's it." That was his offer.

"Yo, stop talking to this fool." Came one of the guys that I had seen Tucker with earlier said from the door.

"This don't even concern you dog." I just needed a little bit more. I couldn't let that idot ruin everything.

"Tucker man, this guy is a cop."

"Nah big homie." I tried to play it down.

"Say what?"

"Yeah man, it's all over the D unit."

"Get the door." Tucker pulled out a screw driver and started attacking me. I gave the guy behind me an elbow to the face and then a fight insued. I managed to bring the guy over the railing and onto a table the floor under. Tucker was strong but I was stronger. I managed to put him on the ground and started punching him. I could vaguely hear the siren behind me. It took Antonio everything to pull me from him.

"Stop it, it's ok, it's over." Antonio yelled at me.

"Hell yeah I'm a cop you punk ass bitch." I screamed at Tucker as he was lifted by the guards. "And I got you on wire for murder." It took us a few hours to get everything there done. The most important thing was to send Ruzek to the hospital to get his ribs checked out. None of us thought it was that serious but between the fight in the dining hall and his struggle to stay out of solitaire, we just wanted to make sure. Antonio made his way to the hospital and I went back to the district offices. When I walked up the stairs, Maya's mother was pacing the lobby. As soon as she saw me, her eyes were asking the question she longed to get the answer to.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you. We got em. We got em all. James, his uncle and the shooter." She smiled and a sob escaped her lips. She finally had closure for her daughter's murder.

**Haley's POV**

Matt, Kelly and I walked into Lakeshore behind the girls who were dropping off burn victims from the latest fire we had been called to.

"Hey Antonio, what are you doing here?"I looked up from the nurses station as I heard Gabby talk. I immediatly walked up to them, freaked out of my mind.

"Antonio, why are you here? Is it Atwater? Is it Adam?"

"It's Adam." I didn't even let him time to finish what he was saying before going in a panic mode.

"What happened? Please tell me he's ok." My eyes were swimming with tears that didn't fall. He grabbed me by the arms to try to calm me down.

"He's ok. He has a few bruised ribs and a few cuts from a fight but he's ok. He's in trauma bay 2, you can go see him." I smiled at him and went direcetly to where he was. I pulled the curtain to find him lying on an examination table with his shirt off. He had large red and blue bruises on his torso and a few cuts on his face. I smiled at him, relieved that he was ok.

"When I saw Antonio, I thought the worst had happened."

"Come here." He motioned me towards him. "I got into a fight with Kevin, some inmates and a came with contact with a few guards body parts." He explained trying to ease my worries.

"Don't scare my like that again." I ran my fingers along his bruises."Do these hurt?"

"Let's just say they are tender." He chuckled and winced a few seconds later. The doctor came in to give his instructions.

"You will have to take it easy for a few days. And no going out on the field, stick to paperwork."

"I'll make sure he takes it easy." I knew he wouldn't like that but his ribs needed to heal.

"TLC will go a long way." He smiled at us. "I'll send your sargent a report of your injuries and I'll send a nurse in to bandage your ribs up before you can leave.

"Thanks doc." Adam said and I smiled at him as he turned around to leave.

"I've been meaning to give you this before you left this morning but you were already gone when I woke up." I pulled out a key from my CFD jacket and gave it to him before leaning up and kissing him carefully.

"Thanks." He gave me another kiss.

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes. We got him." He smiled as the nurse came in to bandage him up.

"Good. Listen I have to go. Do you want to go hang around at my place? I'd come to fix you breakfast when I get off shift."

"I have a few things to take care at 21 but I'll head to your place after."

"Ok. I'll see you later. I love you." I kissed him one last time before leaving without letting him answer. We went back to the house and we were lucky enough to have some peace and quiet during the night. The only call that came in was at one and it was a woman in distress for Ambulance 61. When eight came around, I quickly left the house and made my way to my place. I went up the stairs and quietly opened the door in case Adam was sleeping. I found him on the couch with the tv on at minimum volume. I draped the quilt that was on my loveseat across him and as I turned to leave, he took hold of my hand.

"Where are you going?" His voice was full of sleep.

"Sorry for waking you up. How are you feeling?" I moved around the couch and sat next to him.

"Sore but better. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want."

"Toast and bacon. And you." He leaned into me and his lips lightly touched mine. He slowly deepened the kiss and pulled me so I was straddling him.

"Adam. You're supposed to take things easy." I tried to get off of him.

"Doc said TLC will go a long way. This is TLC." He smiled making me giggle.

"You are unbelievable Mr Ruzek. I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him again. We made out for what felt like forever before I reluctantly pulled myself away from him to go start breakfast. I was so engrossed in cooking that I didn't even hear him come in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"How are you doing?" I knew he was reffering to his stint in prison.

"I'm ok."

"The truth please."

"I swear I'm ok. I, uh, had a little bit of help."

"Matt and Kelly help?"

"You didn't need to text them."

"I'm just looking out for my girl."

"Truth. I had trouble when the day started but after our first call I paid Laura a visit at the bakery, she helped a lot." I put the pan of bacon aside and turned in his arms. "But she made me realize that you're great at your job and you love it so I trust you."

"Just like I trust you when you run in those fires."

"I'll still worry." I ran my fingers across his chest.

"So will I." He bent down and kissed me. We spent the rest of the morning lounging around my place, just enjoying each other's company. I knew this journey with Adam wouldn't be easy because we both had dangerous jobs but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that we'd go through it together.

* * *

><p>an: We finally got an insight how Haley felt emotionally when Adam went undercover in that prison. Things wont be easy for them because one of their jobs is bound to go sideways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave a review.

I know it's a very long chapter but having to go back and forth between locations is long and it required a lot of pause/play on my DVR for some of this dialog.


	18. Explosion

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Warning: There will a bit of language and sexual content

Thank you so much everyone for the Follows, Favorites and the feedback. I'm glad everyone likes this story.

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later - Haley's POV<strong>

I walked in painfully into my apartment at four in the morning, trying not to wake Adam up. It had been a very long night and Severide had agreed to bring me back home because chief Boden had given us the rest of the shift off and had called in some reliefs for everyone. I removed my new accessory from my right leg and shuffled into bed quietly and instantly fell asleep from the drugs I had been given.

I woke up only a few hours later from the pain I was feeling in my neck and back. The bandages that were on the left side of my neck and back were itchy, making it hard for me to sleep in any other position then on my right side but since my busted leg was my right one, there was no way around it to sleep properly. I felt Adam turn around and wrap his arm around my waist before he woke up. His eyes must not have been opened yet because it took a few minutes before he spoke.

"OMG Haley what happened?" He raised himself on his elbow to take a good look at me. He quickly sat up when I failed to answer his question. I managed to move myself so I could look at him before he asked me again. "Hales, what happened?"

I closed my eyes and proceeded in telling the story.

_*******Flashback*******_

_The night was proving to be painfully slow until the overhead paging system called us to a warehouse fire. Severide and Casey gave us our orders and we started getting to work. The Squad guys made the way towards the back to see if they could find any victims that might have made it out while we took the front. Matt went in first to see what we were up against and it was bad. There were rows upon rowns to go through, victims could be anywhere. Smoke was starting to affect our vision so we masked up and went to work go through all the rows in the huge place._

_"We're coming out with two victims chief." I heard Severide's voice in my ears. I was glad they were out. Then Herrmann and Mouch made their way out with three victims. Two of them were shaken but otherwise fine. The other one was taken to Lakeshore. When I heard that everyone was out, Matt's voice came into my ears._

_"Reed report. You're the only one missing, what's your status?" I could hear the worry in his voice as he said it._

_"I'm on my way out with a victim, I'll be there in about five minutes. He's walking but barely. Have Gabby ready to take him when I come out." I radio'd back._

_"Copy that." those were the last words I heard before finally making my way to the main entrance. Gabby came to meet me to take the victim but as soon as I did, there was a big explosion and everything went black. The next thing I remember is waking up to drab beige walls. I was a bit drowsy but looked around me none the less. IV's were attached to my arms and I had a bandage on my right forearm. Then it all came back to me, the warehouse call, my last radio to Casey and then the explosion as I handed Gabby the victim. I immediatly started to panic and tried to get up but a pair on strong hands stopped me from moving._

_"Take it easy Haley, don't try to move." It was Severide._

_"What happened?"_

_"Don't move, I'll go get the doctor." He finally let go of me and made sure my breathing evened out before leaving me to get the doctor. They both came in a few minutes later._

_"Well miss Reed. You are one lucky woman. If your friends hadn't gotten to you this fast, it would have been much worst." My whole body was in pain. I tried moving but found that the left side of my upper body was in pain. "You have a first degree burn on your neck and arm as well as a second degree burn on your left shoulder blade. You also have a cracked bone in your right foot so we put a bandage over it for now but you'll have to be fitted with a boot before you leave this place. We will keep you here a few hours to make sure everything is ok." I digested this information as best as I could and then I remembered about Gabby._

_"Gabby, Gabriella Dawson, what about her? How is she?" Right now I didn't care all that much about myself, I needed to know if Gabby was ok. Both men looked at each other before the doc looked at me._

_"Miss Dawson has suffered a huge blow to the head as a result of the explosion." I knew he wasn't telling me the whole story._

_"I want the truth."_

_"Haley." Severide started not sure how he should proceed. I could see the sadness in his face._

_Tears started falling down my cheeks. "NO. Kelly, please tell me she's ok. You have to tell me she's ok." I was sobbing now._

_"She's alive, but she's in a coma." I just couldn't feel the pain at this point. My shoulders started to shake and soon loud sobs overcame my body._

_"We will monitor the swelling to her brain closely and decide on a course of action in the morning." He turned around and took his leave, leaving Severide and myself in the room alone again._

_"This is all my fault."_

_"No, Haley, look at me." I did everything but look at him but he gently forced my face so I was looking at him straight in the eyes. "None of this is your fault, do you understand me? It's nothing but a freak accident."_

_I let all of that sink in but the feeling in the pit of my stomach didn't lessen. "If I hadn't told Casey to have her waiting when I came out, none of this would have happened to her."_

_"You have to believe that it will all be ok but it is not your fault." I heard what Kelly was telling me but I still didn't believe it._

_"Take me to her." I asked him suddenly._

_"Haley, you have to rest. Your burns need to heal a bit."_

_"Please take me to her." I mumbled this time. He looked at me for a few minutes before he left and came back with a wheelchair. He took me in his arms, bridal style, and sat me gently on the chair. "Thanks Kelly." He wheeled me out of my room and towards Gabby's in complete silence. I was dreading the scene that would be before me. Kelly stopped pushing me as we got to her room. She looked so small and pale in that big bed. Tubed were attached to her arms and one was breathing for her. Matt was sitting in a small chair with her hand in his and his head against the bed._

_"Matt." I called gently from where I was. He looked at me with bloodshot eyes but his lips offered me a small smile._

_"You're awake. I'm sorry I wasn't there." He didn't even move from his chair. He looked like the guy that if he let go of his girls hand, it meant that he had lost hope but he hadn't._

_"I'm the one who should be apologising to you." I started to cry again as Kelly wheeled me next to Gabby's bed. "If I hadn't asked for her you wouldn't be in here in so much pain." He put his left hand on mine and gave it a squeeze._

_"I don't blame you Hales." Those words coming out of his mouth took a weight off my shoulders that I didn't really realised was there before. "How are you feeling?"_

_"It hurts." I shugged then winced from the action. "First and second degree burns and a cracked foot. Doc wants to keep an eye on me before he let's me go home."_

_"You'll bounce back." He offered me a genuine smile before continuing. "Go rest up if you want to go home." He let go of my hand and put it back where it was before, leaned his head on my good shoulder and sat up straight again._

_I kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry." I whispered in his ear before Kelly wheeled me back out and back to my room. He helped me get settled as chief and Herrmann came in._

_"You're awake." chief smiled._

_"Welcome back kid."_

_"Thanks guys." We talked for about an hour before the doc came back in._

_"Ok so I've reviewed all of your imagery and everything is ok. Someone from orthopedics will come fit you for a boot and I want you to come back in tomorrow so we can check your dressings."_

_"Thanks doc."_

_"Thank you." Chief said as well before the doc took his leave. "I called a relief for both companies for the rest of shift, you're off duty until you get the all clear." I groaned at his last sentence. I hated being sidelined. About half an hour later, a woman came in and fitted my foot and I was quickly discharged after that._

_*******END flashback*******_

"All of this is my fault. If this means Gabby is better, I deserve these scars."

"Haley, baby, I don't want you thinking like that, it's not healthy."

"How can I not think it's my fault? I was the last one left in the building and I asked for her.

"Look at me." He waited until my eyes met his before talking. "We do a very dangerous job and we all knew the risks when we signed up. Gabby and Matt will be ok, you will be ok too." He kissed me gently so he didn't hurt me. He pulled back and I just looked him in the eyes a little bit longer.

"Thanks. Help me up? I'll go make some breakfast before I have to go back to the hospital." He walked around the bed, clad in nothing but boxers, making me curse my injuries. He was HOT and I couldn't have him. He helped get the boot back on my foot and scooped me up bridal style making me giggle. "Put me down." I squealed as he put me down on one of the bar stools. I inhaled his cologne and offered a loud grunt. "Go put some clothes on, you're killing me." He moved so his lips were inches from mine.

"I think I might tease you a bit longer." He pressed his lips to mine in a hungry kiss before stepping away and starting breakfast. My eyes roamed all over his strong back and tight ass while he cooked.

"You like what you see?" He asked not even looking over his shoulder. "Too bad you can't have it." He chuckled.

"You think your funny huh?" I got down from the stool and as I set the boot on the floor, it slipped and I fell on my ass with a loud thud. "God Damn it!" I yelled. Adam put the skillet aside and came to help me up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, except my ego just got bruised." He helped me up again and took me to the living room so I could sit on the couch.

"That way you won't fall from so high up." He teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." He went into the kitchen to get two plates with the omelets. "Thanks." He handed mine and sat on the couch facing me.

"But seriously, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know quite yet, I think I'm drugged up enough not to feel the whole extend of my injuries. This boot will take some getting used to though." I put it up on the table to remove a little bit of pressure on it. We finished eating and Adam helped me up again so we could get dressed. "Can you give me a lift to the hospital?" I asked carefully pulling my shirt over my burn dressings.

"I'm off today, I'll keep you company."

"Thanks." We took the elevator and used Adam's truck to get to Lakeshore. As soon as we walked through the door, several people from the house or the district were roaming the halls. Gabby was kept on the main floor so I slowly made my way to the nurses desk. This boot was slowing me down considerably. "I'm Haley Reed, I was asked to come in this morning so someone could check my burn dressings."

The young nurse looked through her chart and smiled at me. "Yeah that's right. Follow me and we'll have a look at it." I followed her into an examination room and Adam followed behind. "I'll go get what we need and I'll be back in five." I nodded and waited for her to come back. "I'll need you to remove your shirt please." Adam helped me gently take my shirt off so the nurse could take a look. She started by removing the dressing on my right arm. The fresh air that made its way onto the burn stung. I just looked at her and tried to notice how she did it so I could do it at home later. "It's healing nicely." She put some oinment back on and wrapped a fresh bandage around it. The she looked at the one on my neck and didn't say anything in particular so I figured everything is as it should be. She did the same thing as the other one and now she proceeded in removing the one on my shoulderblade. "This one might hurt a little more." She gently pulled on it to make sure it didn't hurt me too much but no matter how slow she did it, it hurt like hell.

"Oh fuck." I cursed under my breath and breathed in and out to try to make it less painfull.

"I'm really sorry. Second degree burns are a bit harsher on the skin."

"It's ok, I'll live. Ahhhh." She was pealing the last corner of the bandage.

"Here you go. I just need to clean it up and you're good to go." I noticed Adam had changed position so he could see what she was doing. She gently cleaned it and I was surprised when it didn't sting. Then she applied fresh oinment that felt cool on the burn before dressing it back up. She handed me a bag with a few things in it. "I put two tubed of oinment and some fresh bandages. Keep cleaning it properly for the next week and then you'll be able to let the wounds air and Dr Conor will do a final check up in two weeks." She looked through my chart again and gave me the information for my foot. "And orthopedics will see you in four weeks to do another xray and see how your foot is healing. You have your appointment right?" She looked up at me from the chart.

"Yes, they gave it to me last night. Thank you."

"I'll help her with the burn on her back." Adam said because that was probably the nurse's next question.

"You're all set. I hope we don't see you in for that in a long time."

"I'll try not too." She left and Adam helped me down the table so I wouldn't fall like at home.

"So where to?"

"I want to go see how Matt is doing."

"Lead the way."

**Matt's POV**

The warehouse fire was bretty big but we managed to get everyone out rather quickly. Then I looked around to make sure all my men were accounted for but I noticed that Haley wasn't there.

"Reed report. You're the only one missing, what's your status?" I was worried about her and prayed she would answer quickly.

"I'm on my way out with a victim, I'll be there in about five minutes. He's walking but barely. Have Gabby ready to take him when I come out." She radio'd back.

"Dawson, Reed is coming out with a victim, be ready to take him when they come out."

"Copy that." It took about five minutes for Haley to make it to the main entrance of the building and when she handed the man to Gabby, that's when the explosion happened. Both girls were propelled backwards. Considering Gabby didn't have particular gear on, she hit the pavement hard and hit her head. Haley on the other hand fell on her side and I could see that her foot was at a weird angle. My insides were in totak panic mode but I was still a lieutenant and this was my team. I made it to Gabby first since she was closest to me.

"Herrmann, Cruz, get Reed." Both men ran to her but flames were stuck on her jacket. It took them a few minutes to get to her and tried stopping the flames with their hands until Otis got to them with an extinguisher. Gabby was quickly put on a backboard and into the back of the ambo. I hopped in the back with the medic and closed the door without time to waste. The last thing I saw was the guys putting Haley on a backboard. The drive to Lakeshore was fast but Gabby wasn't responding. I hopped off the rig and let the paramedics do their jobs. I ran behind them and was stopped when they brought her in the ER. I was pacing like a mad man as Haley was brought in.

"How is she?" The three guys stopped when I asked them about Haley.

"They say she has first and second degree burns and looks like she has a broken foot." Cruz explained.

"It doesn't look good lieutenant." Herrmann added. I ran a hand through my hair and down my face and started pacing again. It took about an hour before someone came back though the door.

"Family of Haley Reed?"

"That's us." I spoke up for the group.

"She has a first degree burn on her right arm and her neck as well as a second degree burn on her shoulderblade and has a cracked foot but other than that, she's perfectly fine."

"Thanks doc." Herrmann said, relieved.

"When can we see her?"

"As soon as she gets transfered to a room but it's only two at a time, she needs her rest." Just as I was about to protest, another doctor came through the doors.

"Family of Gabriella Dawson?" I moved in front of him.

"I'm her fiancé, tell me what's going on." I was more than relieved that Haley was alright but I couldn't take it if something had gone seriously wrong with Gabby.

"She has suffered a huge blow to the head because of the explosion. There was some blood in her brain, which we were able to remove but there is a terrible amount of swelling around the area. I'm sorry but she slipped into a coma." Coma, he said the word coma. My knees couldn't hold me any longer so I fell to the floor and started sobbing. Herrmann put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"When can we go see her?" I couldn't stand let alone form a complete sentence.

"She will be moved in a private room soon so you will be able to see her but only one at a time."

I managed to stand with Herrmann's help a few minutes after the doc left. It took about ten minutes before a bed came out through the door, it was Gabby. I ran to her and took her hand in mine.

"It's ok baby, I'm here." I was praying she could hear me and then I was asked to wait outside her room as they hooked the tubes to the machines. As soon as they were out the door, I pulled the chair close to her bed and took her hand in mine. She looked so small and pale in the bed. Iv's were hooked to her arm and a tube was attached to her mouth, helping her breathe. I stayed like this for a few hours before I heard someone at the door. I turned around at the sound and came face to face with those same brown eyes I was used to looking into when I was with Gabby.

"Antonio."

"How is she Matt? The guys didn't tell me much."

"There was an explosion at the warehouse fire we responded to and both Gabby and Haley got caught in it. It's not good Antonio." I turned back around and looked at Gabby again. He made his way next to me as I continued telling him what the doc said. I put my forehead against our joined hands. "I can't do this without her." I sobbed quietly. "She had to wake up, I can't do this without her." I said again. Antonio put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"You won't do anything without her. Gabby is a fighter. She will wake up, you guys will get married and make a lot of Casey babies."

I looked up again and wiped my eyes. "I'll let you have some time alone with her, I'll go check on Haley." I got up and Antonio took my place. I walked through the hallway until I spotted Severide by a door.

"How is she?" I looked inside and Shay was with her.

"She still hadn't woken up yet but the doc says it could be a few hours. She's all drugged up on morphine so the pain of doesn't get too much for her body. How's Gabby?"

"Still not awake. Antonio is with her now." I patted Severide on the back and walked into Haley's room. I just stood next to Shay who was seated next to Haley and looked her over. She had a bandage on her neck and arm and one that was on her back that I couldn't see. Her right leg was propped up on a pillow and it was heavily bandaged as well.

"Both your girls are going to be fine and will be back at the house before we all even know it. And then we will get the two of you married so you can make lots of Casey babies." She linked her fingers through mine and squeezed.

"Thanks Shay." I kissed her hand and bent down to kiss Haley's forehead. "I miss you, please wake up." I squeezed Shay's shoulder one last time and went back to Gabby's room. Antonio got up and excused himself so he could update Laura and their parents about Gabby's condition. I managed to fall asleep sitting in the chair and woke up as soon as light came through the window. Antion had gone home about an hour before I fell asleep and now he was back with Laura and the kids.

"How is she this morning?"

"Still no change. The nurse says they'll CT her head to see if the swelling lessened so I guess we'll learn more in a few hours."

"She'll be ok." Laura smiled at me.

"Hi uncle Matt." Both Diego and Eva said quietly staying close to the door.

"Hey guys, Gabby will be happy you came." I smiled at them.

"I did this for her." Diego moved into the room.

"That's great bud, she'll be happy to see it when she wakes up." He went and put his drawing on the small table that was next to the bed.

"Did you eat anything this morning?" Laura questioned me.

"I'm not very hungry." I shrugged.

"You have to eat something Matt." Antiono spoke up. "Come on kids, we'll go get some food for uncle Matt." The family of four walked out of the room and headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat for everyone. A few minutes later, Haley came wobbling in with Adam.

"How is she?"

"Still the same. They need to CT her head this morning. What about you? How are the burns and your foot?"

"Well the nurse told me they were healing well and the boot, I'm stuck with this lovely accessory for the next four weeks."

"Adam." I extended my hand to him which he shook.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." I smiled back at him. I was happy for Haley. They were dating for a few months now and she seemed to be really happy with him. In fact, I hadn't seen her more happy, ever, than since she's started seeing him.

"Glad to hear that."

"And who's taking care of you? Have you eaten yet? And you look like you haven't slept all night." She looked worried.

"Antonio went to the cafeteria with Laura and the kids to get some food and lets just say this chair is not the most comfortable item in this room." I chuckled.

"I'll be right back." I didn't even have time to question her before she was gone. Adam and I exchanged a look right before she came back with a a nurse and a folded piece of equipment.

"Here you go sir." the nurse left it on the side of the wall and left.

"I know this is not the most comfortable but it will be better than the chair." I looked at her as if she was crazy. "I know you and I know you won't go home until she wakes up so I askef for a cot, you can unfold it to sleep here." She smiled at me.

"Thanks Hales."

"Oh and give me your keys. I'll stop by your place and pick up some clothes for you and some for Gabby when she wakes up." I pulled out my keys from my pockets and handed them to her just at Antonio came back.

"Haley, glad to see you back on your feet." Laura smiled at her.

"Thanks Laura." She smiled back at her. "Ok so I'll leave you guys to eat breakfast and I'll be back later with some of your stuff.

"Thanks Hales."

"You're welcome. It can't always be you that takes care of me all the time." She kissed me on the cheek and they hugged everyone before leaving.

**A few days later - Matt's POV**

Haley had been here everyday with me since the morning after the explosion. Adam would drop her off in the morning before he went in to work and would pick her up at the end of the day. We would talk about anything, play cards or chat with the visitors that would come in waved during the day. In the evenings, I would talk to Gabby and promise her that everything would be ok. We were playing poker when suddenly, the machines started beeping like crazy. We dropped our cards on the table and stood next to Gabby's bed.

"She's waking up." Gabby's eyes were starting to flutter open.

"I'll go get a doctor." She ran out the door and came back a few minutes later with a nurse and Gabby's doctor.

"I'm going to have to ask the both of you sto step outside so we can tend to Miss Dawson." We did as we were told and stepped out and stayed close and she linked her fingers with mine. I looked down at them and then in her eyes.

"Thanks for being here Hales."

"You never have t thank me Matt. You're my best friend, you're part of my family so I'll always be there for you." I smiled at her and we looked back into the room as the doc removed the breathing tube from Gabby's mouth. He motionned for us to come back in a few minutes later. We carefully made our way to the oposite side of her bed and I took her hand in mine and smiled at her. I had the hurge to press my lips to hers but now wasn't the best of times.

"Talking will be a bit hard in the next couple of hours because your throat is dry from the tube so talk as little as you can until you feel your throat to be better. The nurse will bring you ice chips until you feel better. And in the next couple of days, we wil do tests to make sure there is no damage to the brain."

"Thank you doc, for everything." I shook his hand firmly before he left the room. "Welcome back baby." I kissed her lips tenderly and she kissed me back. I never imagined I would miss those lips so much.

"Welcome back Gabs. I'll go call the others to tell them she's awake." I just smiled at her as she left the room before giving Gabby my full attention.

Antonio came running in an hour later. Haley had called him first. "You're awake!" he hugged her tightly to him. even though I could see in her face he was hurting her, she didn't protest. "Don't EVER scare my like that AGAIN." He kissed her cheeks and smiled at her.

"Sorry for scaring everyone." Her voice was barely a whisper. For the next few hours, people came and went from her room, happy to see her up. Shay arrived with Severide with a huge bouquet of flowes and balloons.

"I've never been so happy to see you in my entire life." Shay crushed her in a hug and everyone laughed, including Gabby. "As soon as you are back on your feet, we are planning your wedding so you can become this man's wife." She pointed at me and smiled. "He's never been so lost than these past few days."

Gabby looked at me and I said I love you without anyone hearing and she answered me back. They kept her for an extra two days before they gave her her walking papers. We slowly made it to the car and back to our place in silence, happy to be back together. I helped her out of the truck and we took the elevator to our floor. I unlocked our door and helped her inside. I put my keys on the table in the entrance and whispered in her ear.

"Welcome home baby."

"Home, you have no idea how i've missed it." I gently pushed her against the wall and pressed my lips to hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

I picked her up bridal style and took her to our room. "Let me show you how much I've missed you." I leaned down and kissed her lips but this time with more passion. I came so close to lose her and I intended to never let go of her now.

* * *

><p>an: Both Gabby and Haley were injured in the explosion but this time, it's Haley that takes care of Matt instead of the other way around. Next up, they'll deal with the polar vortex and planning a Dawsey wedding.

I really hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to leave a review.


	19. Polar Vortex

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, it means a lot to me. For this chapter, I'll do a little time jump as to not make Haley's recovery boring. I really hope you'll enjoy it and review.

a/n: I'm really sorry this update took so long to get here. Parent duties seem to never let up.

* * *

><p><strong>Four weeks later - Haley's POV<strong>

The days since the explosion were hard on me. I hate being sidelined from the job I loved, I hated being so dependant on Adam to do simple things and most of all, I hate doing nothing. Those days turned into weeks and I became restless. I went to the firehouse as often as possible so I wouldn't go completely insane at home. I would cook for the guys when I went and I was glad Gabby had been cleaned quickly for duty. And in those weeks, the weather started to become colder, winter was coming quickly. Today was my apointment for my foot. The burns on my body had healed properly. The ones on my neck and arm had completely dissapeared while the one on my back wouldn't completely dissapear, I was ok with that. Adam was at the district so I took the bus to the hospital. I hated taking the bus but driving with the boot was a complete pain in the ass. The bus dropped me off a block away from the hospital and I walked the rest of the way. When I went in, I made my way to the first floor where orthopedics were so they can do an xray and tell me I was good to go. I gave my name to the nurse and sat in one of the waiting room chairs. Waiting in here was always long but if I could be given the all clear, it was well worth the wait. It took about an hour before my name was called.

"Miss Reed." I got up from the chair at the mention of my name. She gave me a hospital gown and sent me to the xray waiting room with my request and I only had to wait a few minutes before being called in. It took ten minutes and I was sent back to the room I was in to wait for Dr Conor to come read it and hopefully tell me some good news.

I didn't have to wait long for him to come see me. "Miss Reed, it's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too Dr Conor. Please tell me you have good news."

"It depends on what your definition of good news is." He chuckled.

"Just tell me I can go back to full duty."

"Well your images look really good but I'd like for you to return to light duty for two weeks so you can get back in the swing of a busy firehouse like yours."

"And do you need to see me again to clear me for full duty?"

"No. I'll just relay the information to your chief and in two weeks you can go back to normal."

"Thanks doc." I shook his hand before he left. I put on my other shoe and walked back out the hospital. It felt great to be able to walk on my own again. I took the bus back towards the firehouse so I could tell chief the good news. I walked up on the apparatus floor, the trucks and the ambo were all in. I stopped at 81's level and put my hand on the door, god I missed this job. I walked into the common room where everyone was seated, eating lunch.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Herrmann asked from his spot next to Casey.

"Came to have a word with chief. He in?"

"Yeah, he's in his office."

"Thanks Christopher." I walked through the halls and down to chief Boden's office where he was on the phone. He acknowledged me but I waited outside until he told me to come in.

"I just got off the phone with Dr Conor, he told me you're on light duty for two weeks."

"Yes sir but I'd like to do as much as possible, I feel fine."

"I know you've been looking forward to coming back but I don't want you to get hurt again so we will follow doctors order."

"Yes sir." Everything in me screamed to argue with him but I decided against it.

"Two weeks will go by quickly. Go on back home and I'll see you next shift. I'll have your new job description ready."

"Thanks chief." I left his office and returned to grab some lunch with the rest of the guys. I filled a plate full of pasta and sat between Herrmann and Cruz.

"So, when are you coming back?" Otis asked from across the table.

"Next shift, on light duty." I put a fork full in my mouth.

"Light duty?" Casey asked making a face, knowing how light duty made me feel.

"Don't get me started." I pointed at him. "You remember that first year after we were done with our candidacy?"

"How could I forget. I don't remember ever seeing a house that clean. You were going out of your mind." He laughed hard.

"Laugh it up while you can lieutenant. You guys are stuck with me now on light duty. Careful what you ask for." I put some more food in my mouth. When everyone was done, I did the dishes and just as I was about to leave, the overhead paging system went off.

_Squad 3, Truck 81, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25, We have a jumper at Woodfield Mall_

I dropped the plate I was cleaning and was about to follow everyone else when I remembered I wasn't on shift with them. I could hear the guys behind me laughing. I grunted and made my way to the nearest bus stop. About half an hour later, I ended up in front of District 21's police building. I walked up the steps and made my way inside and to Sargent Platt at the front desk. Nice lady but scary sometimes.

"If it isn't Ruzek's little lady. Can I help you with something?"

"Is he free by any chance?"

"Let me ring him." She made a call upstairs and quickly hung up. "He's on his way down."

"Thanks Sargent." I didn't have to wait long before he came down through the Intelligence door.

"Hey baby." He kissed me quickly and looked at my legs. "Lost your accessory?"

"Finally. You busy?"

"I have a few minutes, why don't you come up and say hi?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Sarge." He smiled at Platt and we made it up the stairs. "Look who I found." I smiled at everyone and they all came to say hi.

"Happy to see you on your feet." Antonio spoke up.

"Glad to be back."

"So doc cleared you for full duty?"

"Not exactly. Light duty for two weeks before I can go back. Not exactly what I wanted to hear." I leaned against his desk.

"Two weeks will go by quick." Voight said coming out of his office.

"That is what chief said. I just know myself. I go stir crazy when I'm limited and he said he'd have my new job description" I said those last words with air quotes. "by next shift." I finished. The phone rang in Voight's office so he dissapeared behind his door before coming back a few minutes later.

"Sorry to cut this visit short but we just got a case."

"No problem, I'll see you back at your place?" I asked Adam.

"Yes. I'll see you tonight." He kissed me and I said bye to everyone.

"Oh, Laura wanted to know if you guys wanted to come for diner sometime."

"That would be great. I'll stop by the bakery later and set it up. See you everyone." I waved at them and left without being walked out. I stepped outside and a chill ran through my body. It was already much colder than when I left home. I looked up at the sky and I could tell those were snow filled clouds. I closed my jacket and headed to the bus stop again but this time I decided to go back home and change into something warmer and take my car. I figured I could go have coffee with Laura and we could arrange dinner at the same time. I put my keys on the table and threw my jacket on the couch before going to my room to change. I traded my leggings for a pair of jeans and my t-shirt for a flannel shirt. I looked through my front closet and pulled out my hot fall coat before leaving again. I sat down in my car and put my hands on the steering wheel smiling by myself. It felt great to take my car again after being stuck getting rides from Adam, Matt or Kelly for the past four weeks. I drove across town to Laura's bakery and parked in front. I hopped down and made my way inside. Unlike the last time, the place was packed. Laura acknowledged me with a smile and I found a seat in the corner of the bakery. I looked through my phone while I waited for the rush to die down. It took about fourty five minutes before Laura was able to get away from the few customers she had left.

"I'm so sorry you had to wait. Today has been CRAZY." She sat down across me.

"It's not a problem." I smiled at her. "Nothing is waiting for me. Adam probably won't come home until really late tonight."

"Yeah, Antonio called me before the rush started saying they had a new case. Oh, do you want some coffee?" She had the look a guilty hostess written all over her face.

"Come on, it's just me. You can take a breather before you go back to bakery owner mode."

"I love these rushes but some days, it's harder than others."

"I can only imagine. I'll be right back." I got up and made my way to the counter. I ordered a hot chocolate and an apple turnover before going back to sit with Laura. "See, all taken care of." I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. I stopped by 21 earlier. Antonio said you wanted to have us over for dinner?" I took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Yeah, I figured we could try to do something when the three of you are free."

"Well I'm on 24 and off 48 so it's really up to the guys. Especially with this new case, I dunno how big it is. Plus, I'm on light duty, a nice dinner will be welcome." I rolled my eyes.

"Light duty? Shouldn't you be happy about that?" She laughed at me.

"No. Light duty is torture. Matt could tell you stories." We chatted like that for a while before I had to leave. "I have to head to the store, Adam said he'd be there later so I figured I could have a nice diner ready for when he gets back." I got up and put my coat back on.

"You guys are so cute together. I'm glad you guys found each other and I get to have a new friend."

"Thanks, Adam makes me really happy. And I'm really happy I have a new girl friend. I don't have a lot of those." I hugged her and we said our goodbyes before I went to the grocery store to pick a few things up for dinner. I figured I could do simple in case he got home late so I decided on making a chicken cesare salad. I put the bags down on Adam's kitchen counter and put the things away and busied myself cleaning the living room. Around seven, I still had no news from Adam but I still started cutting up the chicken and cooking it. I covered it once it was done and made the salad but waiting to put the dressing in until Adam came back from the new job. Nice rolled around and still Adam hadn't showed up. I was sitting at his counter with a magasine when he walked door half an hour later.

"I'm really sorry. I couldn't call you to tell you I wouldn't make it for dinner and to not wait up for me." He kissed my temple as I closed the magasine.

"It's ok, I suspected you'd be in really late, don't sweat it." I smiled getting up.

"Don't let me get away with it yet." He put his hands on my arms and looked me in the eye but I knew what he was going to say next.

"You have to go back." I said for him.

"Yes I'm really sorry. We have to go do a steak-out. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Just tell me if you ate already?"

"No, we haven't had time."

"Ok, go get your stuff ready and I'll make something quick for you and Olynski that you can eat in the car." I smiled at him. This wasn't an argument I was about to start because I knew that if he could he would have been here with me. He just smiled at me and went in his room to pick up a few things while I quickly preped the food and put it in a bag. "Here you go baby." I handed him the bag.

"I'm really sorry. I couldn't call you to tell you I wouldn't make it for dinner and to not wait up for me." He kissed my temple as I closed the magasine.

"It's ok, I suspected you'd be in really late, don't sweat it." I smiled getting up.

"Don't let me get away with it yet." He put his hands on my arms and looked me in the eye but I knew what he was going to say next.

"You have to go back." I said for him.

"Yes I'm really sorry. We have to go do a steak-out. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Just tell me if you ate already?"

"No, we haven't had time."

"Ok, go get your stuff ready and I'll make something quick for you and Olynski that you can eat in the car." I smiled at him. This wasn't an argument I was about to start because I knew that if he could he would have been here with me. He just smiled at me and went in his room to pick up a few things while I quickly preped the food and put it in a bag. "Here you go baby." I handed him the bag.

"Thanks and I love you." This time he leaned down and tenderly kissed me on the lips. and I love you." This time he leaned down and tenderly kissed me on the lips.

"I love you too. Please be careful."

"Yes mam." He mock saluted me.

"Get out of here." I laughed pushing him out his door. He kissed me one last time and left. I leaned against the door and went to get ready for bed. I was off tomorrow but I was really tired so I just called it a night early.

**Adam's POV**

We were in the bullpen and the hours on the clock were moving way too fast. I had told Haley that I'd be home for dinner and yet it was eight and we were still here. This was a heavy drug case and time was important.

"Alright. Ruzek and Olynski, I need you to do a stake-out tonight of that club and report back tomorrow with what you've found." Voight put us on that mission and everyone else needed to reach out to hier CI's. We made our way to Alvin's car before heading to his place first.

"She is going to kill me." I thought out loud.

"Who is going to kill you?" Olynski looked at me before looking back at the road.

"Haley. I was supposed to have diner with her at my place tonight.

"She seems like a nice girl, you should be ok."

"I hope you're right." We got to his place and it took him less than five minutes before he came back out. Then we made our way to my place. I went up the stairs two at a time and almost barrelled through my front door.

"I'm really sorry. I couldn't call you to tell you I wouldn't make it for dinner and to not wait up for me." I kissed her temple as she closed the magasine.

"It's ok, I suspected you'd be in really late, don't sweat it." She smiled getting up.

"Don't let me get away with it yet." I put my hands on her arms and looked her in the eye.

"You have to go back." She said for me. As soon as I had looked her in the eye, she knew what I was going to say.

"Yes I'm really sorry. We have to go do a stake-out. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Just tell me if you ate already?"

"No, we haven't had time."

"Ok, go get your stuff ready and I'll make something quick for you and Olynski that you can eat in the car." She smiled at me. "Here you go baby." She handed me the bag.

"Thanks and I love you." This time I leaned down and tenderly kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too. Please be careful."

"Yes mam." I mock saluted her.

"Get out of here." She laughed pushing me out the door. I kissed her one last time and left. I quickly went back to the car and we were on our way to the club. We parked in the alley across the street and waited.

"Haley made this for us." I handed Olynski the wrap she made for us.

"Thanks. How mad was she?" He unwrapped his as I did mine.

"She wasn't. She's been surprisingly supportive of everything." I took a bit out of my food.

"This is really good." He handed me a soda.

"I Haven't eaten so well since I left my parents house." I laughed.

"Well then, she's a keeper." He hit me on the back.

"I think so." I smiled more to myself than to him. "I just hope this whole accepting part won't dissapear." This was all pretty new but I was afraid that down the road, what I did for a living would come into account.

"She's a firefighter, maybe that's why she's not freaked out about your job."

"Maybe." I took another bite of the wrap. "Look." I pointed towards the alley next to the club. Someone was coming out of the side door. They were loading stuff in a black van. We keep looking until they were done. Then, we followed the van back to a warehouse where they emptied it.

"Come on, we got what we need here." Olynski drove the car back to the district.

"What do you have?" Voight was right on us as we walked up the stairs to the bullpen.

"They are moving the drugs from the club all the way to a warehouse in the industrial district." Olynski reported.

"Ok everyone. Go get some rest and get ready to move tomorrow night." We all agreed and went our seperate ways and I quickly made it back home. I made as little noise as possible so I wouldn't wake Haley up. I quickly undressed and snuggled against her, falling asleep almost instantly.

**48 hours later Haley's POV**

Adam had made his drug bust the next evening and we had managed to spend a quiet evening just the two of us. I woke up this morning, more than ready for my first shift back. The weather had made a colder turn still and it was freezing. I zipped my winter coat up before leaving my truck. I walked across the empty apparatus floor and made it to the common room. That was empty too so I made my way to the locker room to change out.

"Look who's back." Shay leaned against the door of the locker room.

"Yeah, finally. Where is everyone?" I put my stuff in my locker and grabbed my boots.

"First watch is out on a call, Casey is in the office with Boden and everyone else is slowly starting to arrive."

"Great." I huffed. "He must be briefing Casey on my light duty assignment for the next two weeks."

"That's exactly what's going on." Severide joined in the conversation. "Boden asked me to send you his way when you got in."

I just huffed in annoyance and got up. "I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck." They called behind me. I got to Boden's office and knocked, waiting for him to call me in, which he did immediately. "You wanted to see me chief?" I closed the door behind me and Casey got up.

"Yes, I was just telling lieutenant Casey about your light duty assignment."

"Light duty, this is bullshit if you ask me." I sat down and both smiled at me.

"None the less, it has to be done. So as I told Casey, you will be on the aerial when we go on calls and when we get back here, you can be on cooking duty and I think that doing drills should get you back into shape."

"Oh come on chief. You've got to be kidding me. Tell me you have more for me than that." I really wasn't happy about this.

"I'm sorry Reed but for now that's how it's going to be. If I feel you are better in one week, we'll revisit this arrangement."

"You'll be fine." Matt patted my leg.

"Screw you." I yelled and got up and left the office. I knew I'd be in trouble for this later but I headed outside to give me some time to cool off. I didn't even notice who I had crossed in the hall but as soon as the back door clicked shut, I kicked into one of the trash cans and yelled into the air. A few minutes later, Matt came out. "What do you want?" I huffed in annoyance.

"To see how you're doing. I know you hate this situation but you have to go by the book here, you know that right?" He leaned on the wall of the station.

"Don't remind me." I knew he was right but I still hated it. "How much trouble am I in?" I finally asked the question that was burning my lips.

"He wants to see you in his office again." He simply said.

"I'm sorry about yelling."

"I know." He smiled and let me go back in before following. I walked straight for Boden's office. He was clearly waiting for me because I barely reached his door that he motioned for me to come in without even looking up from the paperwork he was filling up.

"Chief." I simply said, knowing I was in deep trouble just by looking at his demeanor. He set his glasses down and just looked at me. I was expecting a lecture but I wasn't quite prepared for this.

"You do NOT, under any circumstances, scream at your LIEUTENANT. AND ESPECIALLY NOT WITHIN THESE FOURS WALLS. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I had never heard chief so mad before.

"Yes sir."

"One move sideways today and you're going home. Dismissed." He growled. I didn't say another word and just left his office. I walked through the common room and ignored the eyes that were following me and went for a walk.

**Matt's POV**

I had never, in all my years here, heard Boden so mad. Everyone in the common room had heard him, as if he was standing right next to us. Haley came walking through the common room, her head down and ignored everyone's stares. I knew she was going for a little walk, just to clear her head. I also had never heard her raise her voice at a superior, even if the superior was me. I understood where she was coming from but as her lieutenant, she had to follow the orders. Both Dawson and Shay shared a look and looked at me. I nodded my head and let them run after Haley.

**Gabby's POV**

Once Matt gave us the nod, Shay and I ran out to catch up with Haley. We both looked on our side of the sidewalk to see if we could spot her.

"Got her." Shay said going in the direction Haley had dissapeared and I just followed behind.

"Look who we found." I tried lightening the situation. Haley was crouched against the firehouse fence and her breathing was a little irratic. "Are you ok?" She looked up at us with puffy eyes. You could see she was upset and wanted to cry to those tears were nowhere to be seen.

"Aww sweetie." Shay went to crouch down next to her on the right and wrapped an arm around her shoulder while I took the spot on her left. "Everything is going to be ok."

"I missed up." She simply stated.

"Don't worry about it, it will blow over. I know Matt isn't mad at you."

"I know but you didn't hear me in the office when I screamed at him. I was so out of line and I get it but I just couldn't help it."

"And Boden won't be mad for long. He has to be our boss first and our friend second. Come on, let's go back, it's freezing out here." I helped her up and we started walking towards the firehouse. "Ok so Laura is having us with you and Adam over for diner on saturday. How about you two come over to my place for lunch and we can look over some wedding details?"

"I'm there." Shay almost squeeled.

"I'm in too." She smiled at us. As we walked onto the lot, the call could be heard from here. Everybody went to their respective vehicules and we were on our way.

**Matt's POV**

Cruz backed the rig up into the garage and we headed to the common room to relax. It had been a really long call. Haley hung her coat and went directly for the stove to get lunch ready. I sat at the table where I could see her, keep an eye on her. I watched her as she cooked. I had rarely seen her like that but this light duty business was driving her crazy. After a few minutes, I got up and made my way towards her.

"Are you ok?" I leaned against the counter and just waited for her to answer.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that." She didn't even look up from what she was doing.

"Come on Hales, you know you can talk to me."

"Not here lieutenant. Chow time." She screamed before heading towards the bunk. She didn't want to talk about it and I had to respect that. The rest of shift was busier than we had seen in a while. The polar vortex was already over the greater Chicago area so that made our job harder. Between fighting fires and weather that could make us lose our limbs, we had a very tiring evening. We managed to grab a few hours of sleep before shift ended so for that, I was grateful. The next morning, I was getting ready in my office when Gabby made her way to me.

"Are you ready to go baby?"

"Yes, just let me go talk to Haley for a quick minute."

"No need, I'm fine. I'll see you guys on saturday." She smiled at us and left.

"I hate it when she's like that."

"Don't worry, she's going to be ok. She's taking this light duty and yelling at you pretty hard. She'll be back to her old self soon." She knew exactly what to say to make things better.

"I love you, you know that?" I pulled her in my arms and kissed her.

"Yeah, I love you too." She smiled once we ended our kiss. "Come on, let's go home." She wrapped her arm around my waist and I put mine on her shoulder and we headed for my truck to go home and get a few extra hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>an: So Haley is fanally back to work but it didn't go so well as you could have imagined. She doesn't like being retrained in her work and has the temper to show for it. Next up, we'll have Boys vs Girls time plus the diner at Laura and Antonio's. Stay tuned for an update maybe at the end of the week but I'll try to update the dream before I do this one, it's long overdue.


End file.
